


Snapshots of Me and You

by phantom_rain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Some AUs, Some not AUs, compilation fic, honestly if you can think of it it’ll probably be in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: Team Bae compilation fic!A series of related and unrelated one shots depicting the whirlwind relationship of our favorite duo.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 37
Kudos: 100





	1. Are We Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby AU: it’s the middle of the night and unable to sleep, Sasha finds herself dealing with anxiety and fear of the unknown

It’s still dark the next time she opens her eyes. She’s lost count how many times she’s found herself adjusting to the darkness as her eyes slowly make out the outline of the ceiling fixture. The steady patter of rain and low rumbles of thunder does nothing to lull her back to sleep.

A quick glance at the clock leaves Sasha rolling back onto her back and sighing heavily. It’s just past two in the morning. After the night she’s had, after the night they’ve all had, she knows she should take the peace and quiet and run with it. If the light snoring to her right is anything to go by, she definitely knows someone else has taken advantage.

Deciding that she’s not falling back asleep any time soon, Sasha carefully eases out of bed, immediately shivering against the cold. She grabs a robe and quietly pads her way down the hall to the spare room where the door has been left open just a hair. Pushing the door open further, she eases her way inside and her heart starts to beat just a little faster. Sasha makes sure to keep as quiet as possible as she carefully peers at the tiny bundle snoozing soundly in the crib.

_‘Finally.’_ Sasha can’t help but laugh tiredly to herself.

Even at just under a month old, Skye Jane Lynch has proved to have a lot more personality than anyone might have thought was possible in a newborn. Starting with opting to keep her parents up at all hours of the night. Well, most nights at least. Tonight is on rare occasion that the seven p.m. meltdown was not followed up with a two a.m. crisis.

Demonstrating a lack of patience legendary to her parents, Skye had decided to make her grand debut to the world just a little early. There had been hustle and bustle, but thankfully no major complications and the little one is thriving on perfectly. Well, as perfect as one can be when they prefer to sleep during the day and raise hell at all hours of the night.

Sasha’s shoulders slump as she begins to feel a familiar tension creep into existence. Through the exhaustion, she still finds herself in awe and wonderment that they were gifted with such a beautiful baby girl.

For most of her life, Sasha would laugh at just the inkling of settling down for good, much less actually starting a family. So of course her world was completely turned upside down when she met Becky and everything she had written off suddenly bloomed into a world of possibility.

Before Becky, long term commitments had seemed incredibly out of the question, especially when wrestling was something that’s all she’s ever known. Leave it to a roaring Irish flame to enter her life and change all of that. Their friendship had been built on a foundation of trust and respect. A little further down the line, love had worked it’s away into both of their lives and set the stage for a marriage that has gone on strong for just at two years now.

A baby though. A baby is different. A complete game changer.

In addition to everything else she had never thought about, Sasha definitely hadn’t ever planned on adding ‘mother’ to her resume. Now that she’s here, she can’t help the tightness she feels in her chest when she reminds herself of the tiny human she’s now responsible for.

Skye begins to squirm and Sasha freezes. For a moment, she wonders if she were simply thinking too loud and it managed to wake the baby. A quiet sigh of relief escapes her moments later when Skye simply yawns and remains asleep. A tiny smile graces her lips as she observes her daughter lay sprawled across the crib bed. Though she hardly takes up any space at being a little under a month old, Sasha finds it hilarious Skye has already picked up her wife’s habit of obnoxiously sprawling across her area of sleep.

She’s so focused on the sudden sting of tears in her eyes that she doesn’t hear the soft padding of feet behind her. She startles a bit when strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and she is slowly pulled back into the familiarity of a warm solid body.

“I woke up and you were gone. Figured you’d be in here.” Becky’s voice is low and still heavy with sleep. “What’s got you up so late?”

Sasha worries her bottom lip and remains silent. Her hands come to rest where Becky’s arms still remain around her waist. Finally, instead of a response, a long suffering sigh escapes her lips.

“Did she wake? I wasn’t sure I had heard anything from the monitor.” Becky mumbles, resting her chin on Sasha’s shoulder. She’s thankful she gets a response this time, however minimal it may be.

“She’s fine...just been asleep...”

Becky furrows her brow in concern as she picks up on her wife’s discomfort. She doesn’t say, but she’s noticed for the past several nights that Sasha will find her way into the baby’s room at ridiculous times. A few times Skye had become a little fussy, but it’s times like these when she’s sleeping soundly that have Becky worried.

She carefully spins Sasha in her arms and her worry begins to increase when she won’t make eye contact. “Baby, what’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing.” Following her response, Sasha ducks her head. She quietly curses as tears form at the corners of her eyes and she wishes she could just disappear.

“It’s not nothing if it’s got you upset.” Becky wipes a tear away with her thumb. “C’mon Boss, don’t shut me out. Talk to me, please.”

Sasha briefly glances over her shoulder before meeting Becky’s eyes. The floodgates open and her tears begin to flow more steadily. “I...I don’t think I can do this.”

“Do what?”

“This!” Sasha’s exclamation is still quiet as to not wake the baby, but it’s still just loud enough for Becky to feel the force behind it. “I don’t think I can be what she needs...”

“I never thought I wanted to be a mother, I never thought I could and I feel like I’m not ever going to be enough for her because I don’t know how Becky. I don’t know how to do this and I don’t want to fuck it all up. I don’t know!”

By the end of her rant, Sasha has dissolved into quiet sobs while tightly clutching fistfuls of her wife’s night shirt. She finds herself pulled into a warm embrace which only serves to make her cry harder.

Becky shamefully admits to herself that she has noticed Sasha’s been quite off since the day they brought Skye home. It wasn’t something that she had written off, but she was waiting for Sasha to come to her. They’ve been together for so long and friends for even longer, so she knows better than anyone how Sasha operates. Taking the wrong approach could be disastrous, and the very last thing Becky had wanted to do was spook her into shutting down.

So yes, while she sensed something was off, she hadn’t known it was this. Certainly not to these lengths either. She simply holds her wife close and offers a gentle kiss to her ear.

“Sash, it’s okay to be scared. This is something that’s going to be new to the both of us.”

“It’s terrifying!”

“I know it is, but here’s the thing, just because it’s new and scary, doesn’t default to you being bad at it.” She lifts Sasha’s chin with her fingers and wipes more of her tears away. “No one is expecting you to come in to this knowing exactly what you’re doing. You are going to make mistakes, but so am I. We will learn together.”

Despite keeping her head lifted, Sasha’s eyes cast downward. “I don’t want to end up hurting her.”

“Do you love her?” When she gets an incredulous look I’m response, Becky shakes her head. “Just answer me? Do you love her?”

“More than anything.”

“And would you stop at nothing to protect her?”

“Absolutely nothing...”

Becky offers a soft smile. “Then I think as long as that is solidified, you won’t hurt her..” She pauses as she sighs. “It’s terrifying. I never saw myself having a kid either, much less one I already know is going to be as bossy as you. But I have you as my tag team partner here and we’ve done great work before. I know we’re not gonna fail now.”

Sasha rolls her eyes, but smiles in spite of herself. “You’re so corny sometimes with your speeches,” she sniffles. “But I love you.”

“I love you too.” Becky pauses as Sasha sniffles again and screws up her face. “Even when you’re a gross snot monster.” 

Sasha swats her shoulder and retrieves a Kleenex from the changing table to make her face at least semi-presentable again before returning to her wife’s embrace. “Better?”

“Much.” Becky hums before leaning in to claim a gentle kiss. She holds her wife close, savoring the moment before they pull away needing air. She could get lost in Sasha’s eyes all night, despite her body protesting and reminding her how tired she is.

Suddenly, she remembers what she was going to mention earlier but refrained. “Baby, do you think you can do something for me?”

Sasha’s eyebrows raise in curiosity at the sudden but ominous request. “Okay...?”

Becky fiddles awkwardly for a few seconds. “I just...well, I’ve been reading a lot. I read that postnatal depression is definitely a thing. It’s common in 1 in 10 women, as a matter of fact and well...I’m not saying you’re depressed, but if you’ve been feeling this way for a while then maybe we could go talk to someone together if it’ll help. Or if you want to go alone, that’s definitely an option too.”

Sasha smiles warmly at the suggestion and the comfort its delivered with. It will never cease to melt her heart how underneath that tough girl exterior is a giant softie who will protect those who mean the world to her, especially of it means putting them before herself.

“I think that’s a good idea.” She leans in to steal another kiss before tapping Becky’s chin. “I’ll be sure to tell the girls you’re reading all those baby books they bought too. You know, the ones you said were for nerds.”

“Please don’t. I have an image to maintain.” Becky pouts. “And they’ll tell everybody. They’ll tweet about it, you know they will.”

“Oh ho ho, will they ever.”

Just as they are set to try to go back to bed, a tiny whimper grabs their attention. They simultaneously snap their heads towards the crib, just as those soft whimpers begin to form into tiny wails. The couple shares a tired groan.

“Should’ve known it was too good to be true.” Becky mumbles as Sasha retreats to the crib to retrieve the squirming infant.

Sasha gently bounces Skye and screws up her face when she catches a whiff of something rather unpleasant. “She needs to be changed. I will do that if you want to warm her something to eat. Maybe we can watch some tv while we wait for her to fall back asleep. Something tells me neither of us are gonna be seeing sleep anytime soon.”

“Another sleepless night for the win. Can’t wait.” Becky fist pumps the air sarcastically as she moves to leave the baby’s room to accomplish her task. She pauses and pokes her head back into the room to observe the exchanges between her wife and daughter. “Hey Sash? In spite of what you think, mommy-hood looks really great on you.”

Sasha grins brightly before turning back to her task at hand. Upon being changed, Skye’s wails have dissolved into simple whimpers, but Sasha knows better that it could possibly be a fake out. Either way, she’ll be ready.

“C’mon you little stinker, let’s go watch some tv with mama yeah?”

Sasha knows that she and Becky are in for another long sleepless night. Even with how scary the unknown might be, she knows she wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy friends! This is just another little idea I’ve had for a while and a place for me to put the random one shot ideas I get whenever I see a prompt or it just comes to me. I don’t exactly recall where this one came from but I hope you guys enjoy and stick with me for more as I try my best to breathe life back into this pairing lol :)


	2. This Seat Taken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU: Excuse me, I know we don’t have assigned seats in college, but I’ve been sitting in this one for weeks and it seems you’re in my spot

“We wouldn’t be late if you had just gotten up when I told you.” A brief pause and the next words are delivered smugly. “Or if you weren’t hungover.”

Becky grits her teeth and sends her best friend a dirty look. “First of all, we aren’t late. We have another five minutes before class officially starts. Just because you like to get here twenty minutes before and call that ‘on time’ does not mean we are late now. And secondly, I’m not hungover...I just drank too much...”

Charlotte rolls her eyes. “What do you think hungover means...” She gives Becky a decent shove as they approach their first class for the day. She’s completely out of her element walking in right at the start of class, but she had opted to be a halfway decent best friend and make sure Becky actually made it to class.

The two continue to bicker back and forth as they make their way to their basic psychology class. Not that Becky has any form of interest in psychology, but she knew Charlotte was taking it, so she’ll take the free credit. She feels like she hits a wall when she slams into the back of Charlotte who has paused in the doorway.

“Who is that.”

Becky peers over her friends shoulder at the room that is now mostly full of students with the occasional empty seat here and there. Her eyes drift over to where she and Charlotte have set up shopfor the entire class now, and she finds something out of place. Rather, someone. 

“Uh, that’s your seat, Charlie.” Becky mumbles, not taking her eyes off the strange girl with vibrant purple hair who seems to be already scribbling in her note book. She’s never seen this girl before, she definitely would’ve remembered if she had. Purple is her favorite color after all. It’s really not, but she’s willing to change it because of the cute stranger. 

She has become so lost in staring at the new girl that she doesn’t even notice that Charlotte had moved further into the class room heading towards their seats. Panic sets in as she watches Charlotte approach the girl who seems to be none the wiser. Charlotte stares down at her and for a moment Becky wonders if she plans on dumping the poor girl out of the chair. Instead, Charlotte looks up and sends her a devilish smirk before sliding into the desk behind the girl. The desk that is usually Becky’s. 

Oh. Oh that bitch. 

Squaring her jaw, Becky moves further into the classroom directly to her chair. _Her_ chair. She glares down at Charlotte who blinks back up at her innocently. 

“Charlotte c’mon,” she groans, far too tired to deal with this at the moment. “You know that’s my seat. I’ve sat there forever.”

Charlotte simply ignores her and begins to pull out her pens and notebooks. “Are you serious right now? Get up!” Becky is becoming irritated. “C’mon you know why I sit here this is the only side of the room where he won’t see me sleep!”

“Why don’t you ask her to move then.” Charlotte’s smirk widens when she nods to the girl at the desk in front of her. 

Becky almost snarls and she resists the urge to tackle Charlotte out of her chair. Instead, she stands up straighter and shifts a few steps as she puts on her best smile. Thankfully, the new girl has earphones in otherwise she would have definitely heard their heated hissing exchange. 

She awkwardly clears her throat and lightly taps on the desk. “Uh, hey...”

The girl removes an earphone and quirks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in her direction. Becky finds her even prettier up close, and while she would typically fashion herself a calm and collected person, she finds herself blushing under the other girl’s gaze. 

“Hello...” the greeting she gets in return is drawn out with skepticism. 

“Hey...” Becky repeats dumbly. She awkwardly rubs at the back of her neck before releasing a tired sigh. “Listen I uh, so. I’m Becky, and that idiot back behind you is Charlotte. This is gonna sound weird but, you’re in her seat, so...she uh, took mine.” 

The girl blinks slowly, almost in disbelief as her other eyebrow joins its twin. “I’m Sasha...” she answers, her face still riddled with skepticism. 

Becky begins to shift on her feet. “Great, Sasha. That’s a cool name. For a cool person. Not that I’d know you’re cool, we just met. But! I’m not saying you’re lame! I wouldn’t know! We just...met...” 

A snort of laughter grabs her attention and she casts a glance at Charlotte who is nearly turning red in an attempt not to laugh hysterically out loud. An agitated huff escapes Becky. 

“Listen, I hope this doesn’t make me sound like an asshole, but I was wondering if you could just...I don’t know...”

“I didn’t know there were assigned seats here.” Sasha interrupts her, still eyeing her curiously. 

“We um, we don’t have assigned seats...but I just really need to-“ 

“Miss Lynch! Is there a problem?” 

The overt formality from their professor never ceases to grate on her nerves. She rolls her eyes and casts an annoyed look in the man’s direction. 

“No Sir, no problem here...” she mumbles back. 

“Then I suggest you find a seat. Lest you plan on standing in the middle of the room the entire duration of my class?” 

Sighing heavily, Becky kicks Charlotte’s desk (her desk) before she shuffles to a seat on the opposite side at the very front of the class. She huffs and begins to pull out her books in an attempt start taking notes. Seeing as she’s been damned with sitting at the front of the class, she’s going to have to do _something_ to stay awake. 

Casting a glance across the room, she not only finds Charlotte smirking in her direction, but Sasha as well. Her face warms considerably when Sasha wiggles her fingers at her as her smirk widens. Becky grunts in irritation and sinks down into her seat, cursing how she’s going to get Charlotte back for this later.

* * *

The next time they meet, Becky swears that life has it in for her.

Having just left the most brutal exam she’s ever taken in all her days, the coffee line is moving impossibly slow and she swears she’s just short of reaching behind the counter herself and throttling the pimple faced loser causing the back up.

When her order is finally called, she rolls her eyes and wonders how they possibly managed to misspell her name. Deciding that she’s lucky to even have her coffee in the first place, she struggles through the thick crowd in an attempt to make it to the door. Her efforts pay off as she makes it through to outside. She only takes about two steps before she slams into another person and suddenly everything is a mess of coffee and notebook paper.

“Fuck!”

The other person lurches back and Becky groans as she wishes that the ground would open up beneath her and just suck her into the pits of hell. She recognizes her victim as the new girl in her psych class who she’s been trying desperately not to stare at for the better part of two weeks.

“Oh my god. I—I am so sorry.” Becky stammers lamely, still holding her now empty coffee cup in hand.

“You’re sorry!?” Sasha shrieks as she holds out her now ruined shirt. She suddenly remembers her papers and her eyes widen in alarm as she drops to her knees to sort through the mess. “Oh no...”

Becky kneels down and tries to help. “Shit, I’m really sorry. I didn’t see you and I—“

“Can you please just stop?” Sasha swats her hands away as she sighs heavily. “Those were all my notes for a test I have tomorrow. They’re all ruined.”

The dejected look in the other girl’s eyes is enough to make Becky want to bang her own head against the pavement. She doesn’t know what deity she pissed off to result in her turning into a massive idiot (publicly at least). Her mouth opens and closes several times, but she knows any apologize is futile at this point.

Sighing again, Sasha begins to gather her notes that are now a sopping mess of ink and coffee. She searches half heartedly for anything that may be salvageable, but immediately gives up when she finds it impossible to make out any of her writing. Hours upon hours of work and organizing all for naught.

Becky chews her lip and racks her brain for something, anything, she can do. An idea pops into her mind and she slowly rises to her feet. “Here, um. I know it’s not much, but my dorm is less than a two minute walk from here. I can offer you a shirt to wear so you don’t have to walk around like that.”

Sasha stares at the offered hand for a long moment. As angry as she wants to be, the rational part of her brain knows that it was an accident and accidents can’t be avoided. She sighs heavily and accepts Becky’s hand.

“Fine. It’s the least you could do.” She mutters, still annoyed. She adjusts her glasses and tries to maintain a shred of her dignity while walking down the sidewalk with a shirt covered in coffee.

“At least it’s was iced coffee right? Could’ve been so much worse if it wasn’t.” Becky laughs awkwardly, attempting to make conversation as they make their way up to her dorm. Her shoulders slump when she receives nothing but a small glare in response. “Well uh, here we are. Dorm sweet dorm.”

The dorm is suite style with a decent sized living room which leads to two individual bedrooms, a shared bathroom and a sink area. Becky is thankful that she and Charlotte had cleaned rather recently and the place isn’t as junky as it could’ve been.

Still, Sasha makes a face at the papers, text books and occasional hoodie tossed around the living room. A stark contrast to her own apartment that she keeps in pristine condition, but it doesn’t smell, so she supposes she can’t complain.

“You have a roommate?” She wonders aloud when Becky disappears into one of the rooms.

“Yeah, Charlotte. She sits behind you in psych.”

“Right, the girl whose seat I stole.”

“That’s the one.” Becky laughs as she returns holding a T-shirt. “You can wear this. I can head upstairs to wash your other one if you want.”

“That won’t be necessary. I have a washer at my apartment. I’ll just wash it when I get back.” Sasha responds taking the offered T-shirt. An awkward silence falls between them leaving her glancing at Becky curiously. “So um...where can I change?”

Becky blinks several times before the word registers in her mind. She hasn’t meant to get lost, but she also hadn’t mean to stare at how see through a white shirt gets when wet. Her blush returns full force.

“Change? Change! Yeah, you can change in the bathroom. It’s just there.” Awkwardly clearing her throat, she tries not to think about the girl currently changing in her bathroom. A huff escapes her as she plops down on their sofa in defeat. “Stupid stupid stupid...”

If she’s being honest with herself, ever since the whole seating fiasco, she’s found the new girl occupying her thoughts more times than she would care to admit. They haven’t spoken since that day, but that’s mostly on her part. The excuse Becky uses is they haven’t had any reason to talk. The excuse Charlotte had supplied is that Becky is just afraid to talk to a pretty girl.

Sasha re-emerges from the bathroom having changed with her coffee stained shirt in hand. Becky feels her mouth go slightly dry at the sight of the other girl in one of her t-shirts and she immediately averts her eyes lest she get caught staring.

“Thank you for letting me change here. I really appreciate it.” Sasha tries to smile but it immediately falls when she remembers the exam she has to study for. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about those notes. I hand write everything so that was all I had.”

Becky chews her lip thoughtfully, still feeling awful that this was all her fault. “I know it doesn’t mean much, but I’m really sorry, again. If there’s anything I can do...”

Sasha snorts and shakes her head dejectedly. “Not unless you can produce about three weeks worth of organic chemistry notes out of thin air...”

“Wait, organic chemistry? I have a friend who’s a genius in that. She aced it last semester!”Becky exclaims excitedly as she pulls out her phone and begins typing away. “I can ask her if she still has her old notes, I’m sure she’d be more than happy to help.”

“You would...do that?” Sasha probes carefully. Being a still relatively new transfer, she hasn’t made hardly any acquaintances yet and the offer of help from a practical stranger is almost foreign. No matter how at fault said stranger is that she’s in this position in the first place.

“Of course. I’m the one that ruined your notes. The least I could do is try to help.” Becky nods as she passes over her phone. “I’m sure you probably want to head back to your place and change proper. I can text you about the notes when she responds and I’ll send you her number if she’s cool with it.”

Taking the offered device, Sasha hesitates for a moment before typing her number in. Their fingers brush briefly when she passes the phone back and she immediately averts her eyes as her face begins to warm.

“Thank you. I should be going. I need to put this in the wash and shower. I smell like coffee.” Sasha laughs awkwardly as she swings her backpack over her shoulder. “Thanks again for the shirt.”

“No problem.” Becky responds. She watches as Sasha moves to leave and she takes a deep breath of confidence for what she’s about to say next. “Hey, um, I knew you probably hate my guts right now, but if you ever want a study partner for psych I’d be down...but only if you’re interested!”

Sasha quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “Most times you’re not even awake in psych.”

“I’m awake! Enough...”

“I’ll think about it.”

Becky watches as the other girl sends her a wink before she leaves. She drops back onto her couch and lets out a shuddering breath. Tilting her head back, she closes her eyes and tries not to read too much into the fact that maybe, just maybe, Sasha watches her too.

Two nights later she is lying in bed preparing to sleep when her phone buzzes with a text notification. Squinting at the sudden bright light in her dark room she reads the message.

_‘Passed my OChem Test!! Your friend was a life saver. Thanks for the assist! Let me know when you want to study for psych next :)’_

Becky grins and tucks her phone underneath her pillow. Lest she find away to screw something else up, she decides to leave the message and go to sleep on a positive note. She’ll hopefully dream about a smooth response to help her in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s not a word limit on one shots right because I always think things are gonna be quick and then I get so into it I get carried away. 
> 
> I apologize if this was off in anyway. Everything I touch typically turns to angst so the fluffy fun was definitely a change. Either way, I think I’ll definitely be coming back to this one with a related one later
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome :)


	3. Secrets That We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha hates pillow talk. Becky is tired of pretending.

The sun has set quite some time ago. They would know that it has been hours if anyone had been keeping track. The only sounds in the hotel room are the low hum of the air conditioner, the rustling of sheets, and the occasional brush of skin. 

Clothed in only the warmth of the sheets, Sasha reaches up and tangles her fingers in her lover’s hair. She sighs contently as lazy kisses are pressed to her neck. 

“We should sleep...” she murmurs, though she doesn’t make any attempt to move.

“Not tired.” Becky mumbles back as she replaces her lips with her teeth to begin nipping at the bruises she’s left. A smirk tugs at her lips at the soft intake of breath she gets in response. 

Sasha rolls her eyes and lightly scratches at Becky’s scalp. “We have a match tomorrow.“

“So?”

“So I would actually like to get some rest tonight.” 

Becky clicks her tongue and seems to ignore Sasha in favoring of retracing her steps. She kisses her way back up her girlfriend’s throat to her chin until finally she connects their lips in a lazy kiss. 

“Becky, I’m serious.” Sasha all but whines. She doesn’t protest as a few more kisses are stolen and a low moan escapes her when she feels hands begin to roam once again. 

“Me too.” Becky replies smugly, ducking her head to sneak a kiss just under her girlfriend’s chin. “M’not tired. Match isn’t till tomorrow anyway. We’ve got time.”

“I’d still like to get some sleep before then, you jerk.”

Becky’s smirk rivals that of a Cheshire Cat. One of her favorite pass times is getting her girlfriend riled up, and while a hotel room is much different from the personal touch of a bedroom, she still has no problem having her way. 

She chuckles as she watches Sasha’s eyes darken slightly when she teasingly runs a hand up her thigh. “Wanna go again?”

Sasha bites her lip and leans up to steal a kiss of her own. The kiss soon becomes a distraction and she wraps her arms tightly around her neck. Sasha breaks it, however, when Becky slips her tongue into her mouth. She knows for a fact that she’s well on her way to being a goner and it could be hours before she gets to sleep if Becky has anything to say about it.

Which she does and it comes in the form of a petulant whine that makes Sasha giggle. A pout forms on Becky’s face before she sighs heavily and drops her head onto Sasha’s shoulder. 

“That’s not fair. You can’t kiss me like that and then say it’s time for bed.” She huffs indignantly.

Sasha laughs again but immediately rolls her eyes when those damn teeth return to her throat. She’d been aware a long time ago when they first got together of Becky’s tendencies to mark her. It borderlines endearing and incredibly inconvenient depending on what she has going on the next day. 

“We’re both exhausted and I’m already going to have hell on earth tomorrow covering up your handiwork.” Sasha shakes her head, not even wanting to imagine what her neck must look like. 

“Or you could leave it. Show off for everybody that you’re taken.”

“Yeah, I don’t think now is the time for me to be answering those types of questions.” 

Becky huffs and props herself up to look down at her girlfriend. Gone is her lazy smug look replaced by one of seriousness. They’ve been here before. They’ve broached this exact same conversation many of times over the course of their relationship. Her bringing it up and Sasha saying it isn’t the time. If that’s the case, then what would ever constitute as being the right time? 

Perhaps now. She won’t know if she doesn’t try.

“You don’t think it’s time? I mean...it has been a while.” Becky starts carefully.

Sasha’s brow knit at the sudden change in the atmosphere. She recognizes the look she’s getting and she can’t help but groan. “Becky, not now. Definitely not now.”

“Well why not?”

“Well for one, we’re expected to fucking kill each other next month. Sure wouldn’t look good or make any sense if anyone found out now. I imagine a whole lot of people up high wouldn’t be too keen on that hitch in their precious little story.” 

Rolling her eyes, Becky shakes her head. “They can get over it. I’m just tired of sneaking around. I feel like a fucking teenager.” 

This time it’s Sasha who shakes her head. “Well, I wouldn’t call it sneaking...”

“Then what would you call it? I can’t hold your hand in public. Hell, we barely even go out anymore because you’re so worried about someone making assumptions.” 

“I’d rather not have that kind of attention on my personal life. You know how people are Becky.” 

“I don’t see why it matters who gives a shit.” Becky grumbles before rolling off of Sasha onto her side of the bed. She flings an arm over her eyes as she feels her irritation begin to spike. 

“Bet you wouldn’t have a problem with it if everyone thought it was Bayley...” 

Sasha raises her eyebrows and though she’s sure the comment wasn’t meant to be heard, it was. Keeping the sheets to her chest, she sits up and stares down at her girlfriend.

“Excuse me?” Surely that hadn’t meant how it sounded. 

“You heard me.” Becky’s response is a low grumble. “You’re already all over her all the time anyway. You of all people know what people say about it. You feed into it.”

Sasha clenches her teeth at the accusation. She feels herself becoming angry and she begins rubbing her temples to keep calm. “You cannot be serious right now...” A long suffering sigh. “Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I wanted to keep this quiet because I actually am with you?”

Becky laughs bitterly. “That’s a new answer. Guess it’s an upgrade from ‘now is not the time Becky’. Come a long way from that one.” 

“Why are you being like this.” Sasha groans tiredly. “Why now.”

“If not now when Sasha!? You never seem to want to talk about it!” 

It’s the truth. Every time Becky has brought up the secretive status of their relationship, Sasha has made it a point deflect, citing the need for privacy as her reasoning. Which, isn’t a complete lie. 

Apparently, she takes too long to answer as Becky is suddenly kicking her way out of the covers and briskly moving around the room collecting her clothes. 

“Where are you going...” Sasha groans again, flopping on to her back.

“For a run.” Becky grunts back as she slips into a pair of leggings and a tank top. 

Sasha’s eyes pop open and she glances at the clock next to the bed. “A run!? Becky it’s midnight!” 

“Don’t care. Rather be anywhere but here right now.” Becky hadn’t meant it to sound like that. She tilts her head back and sighs while calculating her next words. “I didn’t mean that how it sounded I just...fuck, Sash. I’m just tired okay? I love you and...I don’t know, sometimes I feel like you’re embarrassed by us.” 

“I’m not embarrassed!” Sasha exclaims tiredly. “I can’t believe you’re standing there and just...you know I love you.” 

“Yeah, well you have a real funny way of showing it.” Becky sighs and slips into a hoodie before heading towards the door. She pauses for a brief moment before shaking her head. “Go to sleep Sasha. I’ll be back later.” 

“Becks...” Sasha’s voice is small as she calls out. She sighs heavily when the door clicks shut and she drops her head into her hands in defeat. Now she definitely doesn’t feel like she’s going to be sleeping any time soon.

* * *

Becky is fucking pissed. If she’s being completely honest with herself she’s been irked for a long time, but tonight was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Tonight, she felt a side of herself she swears she’s never met before and she was pretty damn close to throwing all caution to the wind, saying ‘fuck it’, and then giving into her internal monologues. 

Fortunately for her, she managed to maintain a shred of self control and her dignity. On one hand, Becky rationalizes that she’s being childish. They have a job to do after all. One she’s gotten pretty damn good at. She’s put in the work, she’s gotten over with the fans, hell, she’s become the face of the whole damn company. 

On the other hand, she’s exhausted and to top it off and put icing on the fucking cake she’s hurting. She’s been able to sell everything. Sell the gimmick, the promos, the storylines. She’s mastered the art and it’s part of what has propelled her to the top. If you ask her though, the art is only good for the job. In her life, all of the pretending has gotten to her and it’s slowly starting to turn her into someone she hardly recognizes. 

Bursting into the locker room, she doesn’t even bother to acknowledge its lone occupant. She all but slings her belt into a locker before throwing herself into a chair. Her jaw is set tight and her movements are stiff as she begins to claw at the taping around her wrists. 

Across the room, Charlotte watches her friend carefully. Her own movements of packing her things slow considerably and her eyebrows slowly creep higher in concern. She had sensed tension from Becky earlier, a tension that had heightened during their tag match, but she hadn’t thought to mention it at the time. After all, right before a match was definitely not the time to open Pandora’s box. 

“For fucks sake!”

The exclamation is followed by a loud crash and it’s enough to startle Charlotte into looking up once more. Her brow furrows slightly as she observes Becky who is now on her feet, breathing heavily as she glares daggers at the chair she has just kicked clean across the room. 

“Um, Becks?”

“What!?”

A slow blink from Charlotte as she has to remind herself this is her best friend and one of the few people she would let get away with talking to her like that. Still, never the less, she shakes her head at the sudden explosion. 

“Is...there a problem?” 

Becky doesn’t turn around, but Charlotte can still see the tenseness in her shoulders. 

“No. No problem.” Becky mutters through grit teeth. “Can’t get this fucking tape off.” 

“Okay...so...do you want help?” Charlotte implores carefully knowing that whatever this is...it’s gotta be about far more than a few pieces of tape. 

Becky simply shakes her head and grabs her things for a quick shower, tape be damned. If anything, hopefully she will take long enough to the point where Charlotte will be gone and she won’t have to answer any questions. She’s not in the mood. 

Charlotte, on the other hand, has grown a tremendous amount of patience for Becky’s moods. She patiently sits in a chair, crossed at the leg while browsing the internet on her phone. She isn’t sure how long she’s left to her own devices before Becky returns from the shower. She simply quirks an eyebrow without looking up from her. 

“You get your tape off?”

Becky blinks dumbly for several moments before nodding her head. She hadn’t even fully registered Charlotte being in the room before. 

“I...uh, yeah.” 

Charlotte finally looks up and eyes her friend curiously. “We’ve known each other a long time and you know that I would never force you to talk. But...something is clearly going on. If you want to talk about it, I’m here okay?”

“Yeah thanks.” Becky nods before heading over to pack her bag. She makes it a point to keep her back to Charlotte lest her face give her away. “Nothing’s wrong. Just...didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night. Always tough running a match on no sleep.” 

“Uh huh...” Charlotte is still skeptical but she doesn’t push. “Well, if it’ll help...the others wanted to grab dinner tonight. It’s been awhile since we’ve all got to sit down together.” 

“The others being...?”

“Bayley? Sasha? Who else would I be talking about...?” 

Becky tenses briefly before she sighs. Given how her night and morning have gone, the very last thing she wants is to be social. She knows, however, her absence would just raise more questions and that is something she just doesn’t want to deal with. 

“I could eat, I guess.” She shrugs continuing to haphazardly stuff her things into her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she spins around to find Charlotte silently staring at her. “...What?” 

“Nothing.” Charlotte hums as she collects her own belongings. “I’ll meet you back at the hotel and I can drive us to the restaurant. That way you can enjoy a couple of drinks at dinner if you want. You seem like you need it.” 

As much as she wants to take it back and claim she’s too tired, she knows the pointed looks are Charlotte’s way of telling her to get it together. Sighing, she simply nods her head and prepares herself for what she hopes will be an uneventful dinner.

* * *

It appears the evening has other plans in store for her. Sulking behind Charlotte, Becky’s jaw clenches when she spots Sasha and Bayley already in a booth in the corner chattering away. Honestly, couldn’t they have picked a table? And why are they sitting next to each other? Couldn’t they have sat across? No. Then that would have left her in an even worse position having to sit next to one of them. Not that Sasha would want to sit next to her anyway. 

“Hey guys!” 

Becky prides herself at not rolling her eyes at Bayley’s greeting. She simply offers a tight smile and tries to ignore the look Sasha is giving her. She opts to not look at her girlfriend long enough to figure out what said look is. Instead, she simply plops down in the booth and begins studying her menu.

Sensing Becky’s tension, Charlotte clears her throat and takes a sip of the water in front of her. “So, have you two ordered yet?”

“Not yet. This one just ordered fried pickles for the appetizer.” Sasha nods her head towards Bayley before rolling her eyes. “We argued between that and the calamari. Pickles won out. Told her we should’ve waited for the two of you before ordering something anyway.” 

“I needed something now. I’m starving! You know how I get.” 

“Don’t I...You’re like a fucking two year old.” 

Charlotte chuckles at the bickering exchange between her two friends while Becky remains completely silent. She’s not even reading the words on her menu, just simply staring a hole into it while she silently wishes she would disappear. 

Ever the observant one, Bayley picks up on the strange mood and she carefully reaches across to get her friend’s attention. “Becks, are you okay? Usually you would’ve cracked at least ten jokes by now about the weird names on the menu.” 

Looking up, Becky has never wanted to hit the other woman for real more than she does right now. Almost immediately following the thought, she is flooded with guilt because the rational part of her brain reminds her that Bayley hasn’t done anything wrong. It’s her own insecurities playing tricks on her and if anything she’s being a little unfair. Not that she can help it, nor would she admit it. 

What she had hoped was a smile but is really more of a grimace graces her features. “I’m fine, Bayley. I’m just exhausted and thinking about all the stuff I have coming up this week.”

“Yikes, tell me about it. Champ duties tend to get to you after a while.” 

“Yeah...”

Charlotte’s eyes dart from Bayley to Becky back to Bayley and finally to Sasha who has now taken an intense interest in her own menu. 

_‘What the hell is going on?’_

Quirking an eyebrow, she takes an innocent sip of water as she delivers a swift kick to Sasha’s shin underneath the table, successfully startling her. 

“Shit! What the hell!?” Sasha exclaims, immediately glaring daggers across the table. 

“Sorry, long legs. You know how it is.” Charlotte shrugs with a seemingly innocent smile. 

“She doesn’t.” Becky mumbles before taking a sip of her own water. The comment on any given day would’ve been met with a series of laughs from the others. Instead, it is only met with stiff silence given the tiniest hint of malice present. 

Attempting to save the conversation, Bayley awkwardly clears her throat. “Yeah, you are pretty short, Sash. You’re the tiniest one here.” 

“The Boss isn’t short.” Sasha haughtily flips her hair before rolling her eyes. “I’m average, thank you. You jerks are just tall.” 

“Average is just an excuse people use when they’re short.” 

“I’m not short! I’m taller than Alexa!”

This time Charlotte snorts. “That is not a good person to use in any height argument.” 

Becky watches, her irritation peaking as the others laugh. She’s officially had it when Sasha and Bayley engage in a childish poke war across the table. Without meaning to, she slams her menu down on the table successfully startling everyone at her table and a few people nearby. 

“Where the hell is our waitress!?” 

Complete silence befalls the table and she doesn’t dare look at anyone right away. She briefly catches Bayley’s fish out of water look and she can feel the heat from Charlotte’s stare to her right. 

Sasha’s brow knits in concern for a brief moment before shes nudging Bayley out of the booth. “Can you slide out? I’ve got to use the restroom.” 

The group is silent as she leaves the table. No body moves for a moment before Becky surprises everyone, herself included, by quickly following after Sasha. Charlotte and Bayley are left staring at one another knowing that something has happened that’s somehow completely flown over both of their heads. 

In the restroom, Becky shoves her hands into her pockets while Sasha is at the sink furiously scrubbing her hands. They briefly make eye contact in the mirror and Sasha quickly spins around. 

“What the hell is your problem?”

“Sasha-“

“No. Let me talk. Between yesterday and today you’ve done all the talking and just barely have you let me get a word in.” She pauses and takes a deep breath. “You’re being really unfair, especially to Bayley.” 

Becky’s eyes widen slightly as she feels herself becoming angry once again. “I’m being unfair to—why’s this gotta be about her?!”

“Because you made it that way! You made it abundantly clear how all of a sudden you’ve become jealous when you don’t need to be!”

Becky snorts and crosses her arms. “Let’s get one thing clear; I am not jealous.” 

Sasha’s laugh is bitter. “Really? Then what are we calling it now when your girlfriend gets upset when you’re close to other people? It’s jealousy, Becky.” A pause. “She’s my best friend and we’ve always been extremely close. You’ve always known that, so why is it different all of a sudden?” 

“Because you’re hiding me.”

“I’m not hiding you.”

“But you are!” Becky’s exclamation echos in the bathroom that is thankfully empty save for the two of them. “So what are we calling it now? When our two closest friends, who you know damn well wouldn’t even say anything, don’t even know we’re together?” 

Sasha opens her mouth to respond, but she can’t. It’s always been easier to rationalize why they haven’t let everyone know. Charlotte and Bayley have been the one exception. If anyone who could know, who should know, it’s the two of them. So why hasn’t she said anything? Sasha doesn’t know. 

“I...Becky it will change so much.” She sighs quietly. “I don’t understand why you want to risk this.”

“Because I don’t see it as a risk! I see it as I want to be able to show love to my girlfriend and not have to worry about who might be watching. I want to go on dates with you that aren’t our living rooms or hotel rooms and hold your hand and kiss you. You’re my girl Sash, I just want people to know it.” 

Sasha doesn’t want to admit she’s scared. To her, admitting fear shows a weakness, and she’s not weak. She’s past that. She chews her lip before a moment before sadly shaking her head. 

“Becky...” 

Becky sighs heavily and throws her hands up in defeat. “Don’t say it...I can’t take you telling me it isn’t the time. Not right now. Look just...think about it? I know you’re worried about screwing things up so after the pay per view let’s try to talk about it again. Okay? Can you at least give me that?” 

Sasha only nods in response. Not trusting her emotions to allow her to say more, she dries her hands and moves past Becky to return to the table. She isn’t the least bit of surprised when Becky returns moments later and grabs her wallet before making up the excuse that she’s too tired to stay and needs to turn in early for the night. Looking at her two friends, though, Sasha knows they aren’t buying it.

* * *

Becky is lying on the floor with a pillow thrown over her face. She’s built the rationality that maybe, just maybe, if she lays still long enough she’ll end up disappearing. Her sulking is immediately interrupted by the slamming of the door and the removal of her pillow. 

“What...” she groans, squeezing her eyes shut at the sudden onslaught of light. 

“I’ve given you time to sulk. It’s time to start talking.” Charlotte says firmly as she takes a seat on the sofa right in front of where her friend is sprawled on the floor.

A heavy sigh from Becky. “It’s nothing...”

Charlotte rolls her eyes and folds her arms. “Bullshit. Something’s going on.” She pauses briefly as she recalls the events that occurred during dinner. “Did something happened with the girls?”

Groaning, Becky knows that her behavior tonight practically forced her into a corner where she has to talk. Otherwise, Charlotte has no problem interrogating her long into the night. Chewing her lip, she sighs and bites the bullet. 

“Sasha and I are together...” 

Of all the things Charlotte was expecting to come out of Becky’s mouth, that definitely wasn’t it. She starts replaying everything that happened in her head and she can see how the tension now makes sense. However, that doesn’t stop her from looking completely flabbergasted.

“When you say together you mean like...casually or...”

“I mean we’ve been dating. It’s serious.” Becky sighs for the hundredth time before sitting up and leaning on her hands. “At least I thought it was...”

Charlotte falls silent as she watches her friend deflate. “I’m sorry Becks, I’m just trying to...you and Sasha?”

Becky laughs sadly. Honestly, she isn’t surprised at this reaction. She was pretty shocked her damn self at how quickly she had fallen for their mutual friend. “Yeah, it’s...it surprised us too really, but it got pretty serious.” 

“Well I’m happy for you guys. I think. Is everything okay? You two seemed pretty off during the match today, and I haven’t even gotten to what happened at dinner yet.”

Becky has the decency to blush. Leave it to Charlotte to sound like a mother whether she’s trying to or not. “I...I don’t know, Charlie. We’ve been together a while, and for a long time we just wanted it to be between us while we figured it out. But that was a long time ago. Now, I wanted to go public and let people know, but Sasha’s extremely against it. She’s worried about publicity. Hell, I’m not saying we need to make a grand announcement at a pay per view or make a billboard, I just want to be able to publicly show that I love her and not have to stress about it.” 

“You love her then?”

“So much.” Becky nods her affirmation. “Tonight I was being a total ass, I’ll own that. But I felt so...stuck. I’m worried I’m going to lose her, Char.” 

Another look of concern befalls Charlotte as she isn’t quite sure what to say. A large part of her feels like no matter what she says, it won’t be of any use. Perhaps right now, Becky just needs someone to listen and vent to. 

“What happened the last time you talked about it?” She asks carefully. 

“You mean in the bathroom?” Becky snorts mirthless before shaking her head. “She told me I was being jealous. Which...was fair, I guess...now that I look at it.” 

Charlotte’s eyebrows raise once more. “Jealous?” Her eyes widen when it finally dawns on her. “Becky no...” 

“I know! I know it’s stupid. Trust me, Sasha already let me have it. I just...it’s hard okay? Just watching them be like that.” 

“They’re close and you know they’ve always been close like that. You know it doesn’t mean anything past that.”

“It’s not about it meaning anything. It’s about how Sasha doesn’t seem to care if people make those assumptions about that, but she has a problem with acknowledging our relationship.” Becky rubs her temples as her head is beginning to throb. A frequent repercussion of when she gets too lost into her own head. 

Charlotte hums thoughtfully. It isn’t her place to say, but both sides have a point. She can see how Becky feels neglected at having to keep such a valuable secret, but at the same time she knows how private a person Sasha really is. 

“The two of you have a pretty big match coming up. Could be why she didn’t want to say anything.” Charlotte offers. 

Becky rolls her eyes in response. “It’s been going on far longer than this whole thing has. Either way...I told her I’d give her time to think some more. We finish out at the next pay per view and then we’ll talk about it.” She takes a shuddering breath and hangs her head. “I guess I’m just worried about what she’s going to decide...”

“If you love each other. It’ll all work out Becks.”

Becky simply returns to sprawling out on the floor before covering her face with the pillow once more. She can’t shake the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach as the future of her relationship looks incredibly unclear; and she can’t do a damn thing about it.

* * *

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me...” Bayley’s voice is quiet and sounds almost hurt. 

Sasha snorts and continues to drag a brush through her hair. “Trust me, for a while there was nothing to tell.” 

Bayley blinks owlishly while watching her friend move about the room in a slightly frenzied attempt to get ready for bed. She recognizes this as a habit Sasha adopts when she’s upset. She quickly tries to busy herself with mundane things in attempts to not fall victim to the voices in her head and her own emotions. 

“I mean, clearly there had to have been something to tell.” She mumbles. She gets it, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t a little hurt by Sasha’s secrecy. They’ve always shared everything with each other after all. 

After a long silence, Sasha sighs heavily and sits cross legged on her bed. “It’s not really an eventful story. One night after a house show we got a little too comfortable and ended up in bed together. Afterwards, things were a little awkward. We said we could still be friends and it was only a one time thing. Only it wasn’t...and it kept happening. It was supposed to be only physical and I can’t really pinpoint when and where it changed, but it did. We started talking more, spending time together outside of the bedroom, she would even come visit me in Boston. I guess amidst all of that, somewhere I fell for her...hard.” Sasha pauses and a small smile tugs at her lips for a brief second before it’s gone. She simply shakes her head and shrugs. “We’ve been together just a little over a year.” 

“A year!? Damn...that’s a long time...” Bayley trials off quietly, still very unsure as to how far she’s allowed to probe on the subject. When you find out that two of your closest friends have been dating for the better part of the year, it raises about a million and one questions you aren’t sure you’re allowed to ask. 

Meanwhile, Sasha simply nods sadly while drawing her knees up to her chest. “The past year has been one of the best of my life. Becky’s so...passionate about everything, especially our relationship, and she’s really made me feel special.”

“Sounds like you really love her, huh?” Bayley smiles softly when Sasha nods. Her smile quickly fades and her eyes widen in alarm when she suddenly remembers Becky’s hostility during dinner. And their match if she’s being honest. A suplex she’s taken from Becky many of times just happened to feel a little more aggressive than what she remembers, but at the time she hadn’t thought anything of it.

“Sasha, wait! Becky doesn’t think that we...” 

Sasha snorts and rolls her eyes as she wishes for the life of her that this subject would stop coming up. 

“She doesn’t.”

“Are you sure? Because she hit a little harder than normal during our match, and then everything that happened at dinner...I just don’t want there to be any kind of misunderstandings or for her to think-“

“Bayley stop. It’s fine.” Sasha interrupts before she folds in on herself once more. “Becky is...her problem is coming from the fact that I haven’t wanted this to be a public thing.” 

“Oh.” Bayley pauses nodding in relief before she frowns in confusion. “But how come? I mean, it’s obviously a well kept secret if you guys have been together more than a year, but why?” 

Sasha is unsure of which answer she wants to go with. There’s the truth, and then there is what she has convinced herself is the truth. She feels a pang of guilt as she recalls just how much either truth has been hurting Becky. 

“Realistically, I’ve said solely because of privacy...truthfully it’s because I’m afraid...” her confession is quiet as she looks away slightly ashamed. 

“Sash...since when have you worried about what people think of you? It’s one of the things I love most about you, you’ve always just been unashamedly, well, you.”

Sasha laughs sadly at the compliment. “Thanks, but it’s not that. I don’t care if people know I’m with Becky. I’m afraid because for so long it’s just been the two of us in our own world. I’ve been so happy, Bay. This is the happiest I’ve been in such a long time. I’m afraid that making any changes will ruin it. I know that must sound pretty stupid...” 

Bayley shakes her head and moves to where she is sitting next to her friend on the bed. She patiently waits for Sasha to look at her before taking her hand. “It’s not stupid if it’s how you feel. Have you told Becky all of that?” 

“It became easier to just say for privacy reasons...which, is still true. Sort of.”

“Well, I think you should do whatever makes you comfortable. But...acknowledging your relationship doesn’t have to be a bad thing. I’m sure Becky isn’t asking you to walk around in her merch and wear a chain that says ‘taken’ all the time.” Bayley pauses before laughing at her own joke. 

The joke has its desired effect of bringing a smile to Sasha’s lips and she finds herself laughing quietly. “Although, I’m sure she’d love that. She would never admit this, but she secretly loves it when I steal her clothes.” 

At this Bayley rolls her eyes and makes a face. “Ew, stop. Now I’m getting mental images of how cute you guys are.” She finishes her statement with a poke to her best friend’s side that earns her a swat. “You know what this means though, right? As your best friend, it’s my duty to give her the shovel talk.” 

“Bayley, no. We’ve been together a year already.” Sasha groans tiredly. 

“So? I only found out about it now, and it’s never too late for her to know what I’ll do to her if she hurts you. So long as she doesn’t break my fingers, it’ll be a great talk.” 

Sasha pouts knowing damn well that Bayley isn’t going to change her mind. All she can do is hope that she’s somewhere nearby when this talk happens, should a fight break out. 

“She’s not going to hurt me.” A drawn out sigh escapes her as her shoulders drop slightly. “If anything...I’m the one that’s been hurting her.” 

“What are you going to do then?”

Sasha shrugs as she reaches for her phone. She silently thumbs through her photo albums and smiles when she lands on the album containing the weekend trip they took together around Christmas time.She remembers how cold they both were in the snow, but happy as can be just to be together. 

“Sash?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?” Bayley implores carefully, observing her friend who has gone silent for several minutes, in favor of staring at her phone. 

Sasha hesitates for a moment before nodding with finality as if she were making up her mind. Which, unbeknownst to Bayley, she has.

* * *

It’s only a couple days after the pay per view and what Becky considers one of, if not the most brutal match she’s ever had in her whole career. Not to her surprise, she hasn’t heard from Sasha very much other than the few pleasantries they’ve exchanged via text messages. 

A sigh escapes her lips thinking about her girlfriend. They’re supposed to have a talk. The talk. The talk that’ll hopefully define what the future for the both of them will look like. If anything, she’s terrified that they won’t be able to meet somewhere in the middle, and the thought almost leaves her sick to her stomach. 

Returning to her room following an early morning run, she spots her phone where she had previously left it on the night stand. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that it wasn’t well into her run that she realized she left it behind. Picking up the device, Becky is alarmed at the amount of notifications littering the screen from every social media site possible; and that’s not discounting the numerous text messages. It wasn’t uncommon for her phone to explode following a big match, but to this capacity was incredibly out of the ordinary. 

“Bloody hell...” she mumbles, trying to make sense of what possibly could’ve happened. She doesn’t recall anything she might’ve posted that could have been out of the ordinary. The amount of mentions is ridiculous and she furrows her brow as she scans over a few of them. 

_‘Omg!!! How long??? Stop this is too cute!’_

_‘I KNEW it!!! I’ve been saying this for years! They’ve always been so cute together!’_

_‘Asdfghkl I think I’m gonna cry??? What’s their ship name again??? They’ve gotta have a ship name!!!’_

_‘Damn :/ why they both gotta be taken :(‘_

Instantly, Becky’s eyes track to her last text thread she shares with Charlotte, and her confusion only deepens. 

_‘Well...that’s a hell of a way to let everyone know. I’m really happy for you Becks, even though you held out on me ;)’_

The text almost seems ominous as she still wonders what the hell is going. Thumbing through her phone to get online, she soon finds that she has even more notifications than she original thought. Immediately, she notices the familiarity of the photo sitting as the current most popular post of her timeline. 

Becky slowly sits on the edge of her bed, smiling as she recalls the details of said photo like it was yesterday. It was taken last Christmas on an impromptu winter getaway when they had both shared some time off. The cabin they were staying at was private and cozy and the snow was just the icing on the cake.

Sasha had been the one who wanted to go out and take pictures to capture the memory of a white Christmas. Becky laughs at the memory of this particular photo as Sasha had jumped on her back last second and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek right before the camera snapped. What isn’t depicted, is the hilarious snowball fight that had ensued afterwards.

Lost in the fondness of the memory, Becky momentarily forgot about what drew her to the photo in the first place. Her eyebrows slowly raise when she scrolls just a little bit and she finds a pretty decent caption underneath it.

_sashabanksWWE: I can easily say the past year has been the best year of my life, and I have you to thank for that. Falling for you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’ve comforted me, challenged me, and you’ve always been there when I needed you. I don’t know where I would be if I didn’t have you to hold me when I’m down and build me back up when I need it. We’ve laughed together, cried together, and gone to war over the last chicken wing. These are my favorite memories and I can’t wait to make new ones as we continue to grow with each other._

Becky blinks rapidly as she reads and rereads the caption underneath the picture. Even in digital words, she can feel the passion and the sincerity in Sasha’s words. It’s almost as if she were speaking directly to Becky through the caption, despite the publicity of it all.

She doesn’t consider herself an overly emotional person but she finds herself blinking back tears as stares at the photo. While she hadn’t meant for such a grandiose announcement to be made, a watery laugh escapes her as if a large weight has been lifted from her shoulders. A weight that says they no longer have to hide.

A soft knock on her door draws her from her thoughts. She opens the door to find her girlfriend on the other side, looking sheepish in an oversized sweater that Becky swears is hers.

“Hi...” Sasha’s voice is quiet as she adjusts her glasses and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Becky opens and closes her mouth several times as Sasha moves past her into the room. Finally, she holds up her phone and chuckles. “So...we’re trending.”

Sasha laughs despite herself. “Yeah, it appears that we are.”

“Sasha I’m...what you said...I hadn’t meant...” Becky pauses her rambling and sighs. “You didn’t have to do that you know. I’m sorry if I made you feel like-“

“I wanted to.” Sasha interrupts her. “I know what you were asking and this wasn’t an attempt to show off for anything. For days I sat and tried to figure out what to say to you. Everything I came up with felt...empty. I needed to show you. This wasn’t for the world or for the fans...it was for you Becky.”

Becky sits on the edge of her bed and quietly guides Sasha into her lap. She says noting and simply holds her girlfriend close. She presses featherlight kisses to her ears, her cheeks, and her nose before finally claiming her lips in a deep but gentle kiss.

When they finally break the kiss, their breath commingles as they remain close. Becky chuckles lowly while casually running her hands up and down Sasha’s thighs on either side of her.

“I love you. So much.” She murmurs quietly. “And I owe you an apology for how I was acting. I felt like I was pressuring youand that wasn’t fair of me.”

“It was justified, I wasn’t exactly fair to you either.” Sasha hums as she begins to play with Becky’s hair. “I don’t want you worry going forward though. You have nothing to be jealous of.”

“I wasn’t jealous!”

“Becky...”

“Okay, maybe I was a little jealous...” Becky blushes brightly.

Sasha grins and presses a quick kiss to her forehead. “Bayley didn’t take it personally. She did say she’s going to talk to you though. I tried to talk her out of it. Please just...indulge her.”

At this, Becky can’t help but roll her eyes. “I would think a year is a little too late for that kinda talk...but for you, I’ll go easy on her. I need to apologize to her anyway.”

“Thank you. Charlotte already sent all her threats in a text. She was pretty straight to the point.” Sasha laughs at Becky’s look of shock. “You had to have known she was going to come after me. Don’t look so surprised.”

“I’m not surprised. She just didn’t say anything to me about it.” Becky murmurs, wrapping her arms around Sasha to pull her closer. She pulls back quickly when she hears a sudden hiss of discomfort above her. “Baby?”

Sasha shakes her head but is unable to hide her grimace as she begins to shift. “I’m fine, just my back has been bothering me again.” She states. Her eyebrows knit in concern when Becky guiltily looks away. She gently reaches out and turns her girlfriend’s head back to her. “It wasn’t anything that could’ve been avoided, baby. You know that I wouldn’t have wanted you to hold back.”

Becky nods and drops her forehead to Sasha’s shoulder. “I know...but that doesn’t mean I’m not a little upset that I might’ve hurt you.”

“It comes with the job. It definitely won’t be the last time we meet each other in the ring.”

“Yeah...maybe next time we can be on the same side though.” Becky grins mischievously. “The Man could use a woman like you on her side. We can even have matching gear! I can get you a custom T-shirt.”

Sasha rolls her eyes so hard she’s surprised they don’t fall out of their sockets. “I have plenty of your clothes already.” She then adopts a smirk of her own. “Remember that even The Man has a Boss. Make a shirt that says that and maybe I’ll wear it.”

“Deal!” Becky exclaims excitedly before her face screws up in concentration. “What’s our team name gonna be? We gotta come up with something clever. I don’t know about you, but I think The Legit Bossman is a bit of a mouthful...and kinda tacky sounding.”

“How about we just be us for now.” Sasha laughs with another eye roll before she drapes her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Us. Us is good.”

Grinning, Becky leans up once again for another passionate kiss. She is pleasantly surprised when Sasha meets her with an equal amount of eagerness. Smiling into the kiss, she holds her lover as close as possible thankful that there’s no more hiding. She can now do this whenever she wants and she doesn’t give a damn who might be watching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Sasha got drafted to smackdown and they broke up the end. 
> 
> Jk jk jk!
> 
> Everything I touch turns to angst haha and kayfabe, who is she, I really don’t know her haha Length really does sneak up on me sometimes, but I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome :)


	4. crushcrushcrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU: a continuation of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is full of goofy fluff cliches be warned

Becky is not here for this party. Not even in the slightest. If anything she would much rather be spending her Friday night in her room with her two best friends; popcorn and her PlayStation. Well, and maybe Charlotte, she supposes. 

Huffing indignantly, that big popular dummy is the entire reason she’s even here in the first place. Becky can never figure out for the life of her why Charlotte indulges in these “social obligations” as she likes to call them. If it were up to her, being this social is incredibly overrated. Never the less, she just had to be best friends with one of the most popular people on campus, and that’s how she found herself dragged to this stupid party. 

She takes a swig from her beer and makes a face at the taste. Normally she doesn’t have a problem with beer, but what she does have a problem with is cheap frat boys who can’t afford anything more than glorified rat piss. 

“Fucking numb nuts.” Becky grumbles, glaring after a pair of idiots who stumble past her nearly causing her to spill her drink. Judging by the size of those meatheads, she assumes they’re on team something or other. She doesn’t care enough to try and figure it out. 

After making her way thorough what she hopes was a kitchen, she pauses when she spots her best friend at the beer pong table. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head when Charlotte lets out a loud cheer and high fives her selected buddy for the night. This is one of those times where she swears Charlotte has way too many friends, and Becky can’t figure out for the life of her how she even manages. 

Her journey through the rest of the house in an attempt to find a quiet corner to brood in becomes incredibly taxing. Her face screws up in disgust as the smell of what she’s pretty sure is cheap weed finds its way to her nose. Her grossed out look only worsens as she passes occupied bedrooms with half naked occupants doing things she’d rather not see. 

Okay. Night officially ruined. 

Just as she is talking herself into ditching Charlotte completely to head back to her dorm, she passes a bathroom with muffled voices coming from behind the cracked door.

“C’mon baby, just one little kiss.”

Becky isn’t sure what tells her to open the door, but she’s glad she does and her eyes immediately widen in alarm. What’s she’s met with is some asshole with a slicked back ponytail and a sad excuse for facial hair grinning sleazily. Her problem isn’t with him though, it’s with the barely coherent girl he has pressed against the sink while his hands start to become way familiar with her body. 

“What the fuck?” Becky’s exclamation startled the slime bag and he levels her with an initial look of shock that quickly forms into a glare. 

“Fuck off, this is a private moment. Wait your turn!” 

“I think your ‘turn’ is just about up.” On instinct, Becky forgoes smashing her beer bottle over his head but instead grabs a fist full of his jacket before slamming him harshly into the wall. “Beat it, asshole.”

The guy glares at her for a moment and huffs irritably when she doesn’t budge. He simply nudges past her and leaves all the whole grumbling underneath his breath. Becky is left glaring after him before a soft groan alerts her to a bigger problem.

“Sasha?” 

Thankfully she is quick enough and she lurches forward and catches the other girl just before she hits the floor. 

Sasha’s head rolls to the side and she blinks slowly before squinting. “B...eck?” 

Becky’s noise scrunches up at the overwhelming smell of alcohol coming from her friend. If anything, in the short time that they’ve known each other she could’ve sworn Sasha didn’t drink. Especially not this much. She spots a cup on the sink with a stain matching the shade of Sasha’s lipstick. Picking up the cup, Becky nearly gags at the overwhelming smell. 

“Oh, god you drank the punch...” Becky huffs as she has to shift to keep Sasha upright. It’s then that Becky notices the streaks is mascara down the other girl’s face and her brow knits in concern. On instinct, she begins checking her over for any obvious signs of injury. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Sasha only groans initially. Her head absently rolls onto Becky’s shoulder and her limbs feel like weighted jello. She just barely manages to process the question much less come up with a formidable response. 

“Mm friends...g..gone...” she manages. “M’alone...” 

“Alone.” Becky repeats wondering who the jerks were that ditched their friend in this state. Nodding with finality, she hoists Sasha up as best as she can. “Well, I’ve gotcha now. Let’s get you out of here, yeah?” 

Navigating through the house to begin with was a problem. Now it seems almost impossible when factoring in dead weight. For a brief moment, Becky glances around in hopes to spot Charlotte who would be a tremendous help right now, but her search comes up futile. 

“Damnit...” Becky grits her teeth and continues to halfway limp her way outside while keeping her murmuring friend upright. Well, as upright as she can. 

They make it about ten yards from the house when she feels Sasha begin to slip. This time, she isn’t quick enough and Sasha slumps to the ground, spread out in the grass. For a moment, Becky is worried she’s passed out, but she breathes a sigh of relief when Sasha tries, and fails miserably to roll herself over. 

“C..ld...” 

Becky kicks herself at feeling so inept at the moment. Groaning, she knows from memory that Sasha’s apartment is too far away. Her only option is to trek her way back to the main campus to her dorm, but still, given Sasha’s current state, that’s going to be a hell of a walk. 

Taking a deep breath, Becky summons all of her strength to lift her friend from the ground. While she considers herself to be in great shape, it’s still not easy deadlift a whole other person who has barely any awareness of the world. With a tremendous amount of effort, she is somehow able to maneuver Sasha to her back and she is thankful when arms wrap tightly around her neck.

“Hang on Sash...” Becky grunts, shifting to where she has her arms hooked underneath both Sasha’s legs. “Just...don’t let go okay?”

“Kay....” Sasha drawls, her words muffled by the fabric of Becky’s shirt. 

The journey towards her dorm is almost never ending. On several occasions, she has to fight herself from blushing when she feels the faintest of breaths on her neck. Now is definitely not the time for her to start thinking about her crush. 

Following last semester’s whole coffee and ruined notes fiasco, Sasha had surprised Becky by agreeing to be her study partner for their psychology class. What Becky hadn’t expected was for a friendship to blossom between the two of them. Over time, they found that they shared common interests in movies, music, and video games just to name a few. Whereas Becky had originally thought Sasha to be very upright and pretentious, she was surprised and excited to find underneath all that was a down to earth geek who enjoyed black and white movies and comic books. 

What Becky hadn’t planned on was her dumb infatuation to turn into a full blown crush. Charlotte had teased her about the possibility of catching feelings, and while Becky had blown her off, the more time she spends with Sasha, the more she realizes her best friend might be right. 

Damn her. 

Nevertheless, it’s just a silly crush. She values Sasha’s friendship and she wouldn’t ever do anything to put that in jeopardy. Never mind the fact that Sasha is incredibly out of her league. 

Incoherent mumbling draws Becky out of her thoughts, and she turns her head just slightly in an attempt to decipher the drunken rambling. 

“What was that?”

Sasha huffs almost irritably and groans. “Sa...id...to...bumpy...” 

Becky winces as she realizes the makeshift piggyback ride is probably not the best form of transportation for a drunk person. Unfortunately, that’s all they’ve got. 

“I’m sorry. Just try to hang in there. We’ll be there soon.” 

Becky swears the walk from frat row back to her dorm feels like they were crossing Narnia. Her legs and arms are screaming at her in protest, and it’s everything she can do not to jog the rest of the way to her building. She just barely manages to get her keycard out to swipe and she makes it a point to ignore the curious look from the RA behind the front ask as she makes her way to the elevator. 

Once on her floor, swiping into her room proves to be a little more difficult as Sasha has now tried to stand on her own which immediately proves disastrous as she ends up slumping against the wall instead.

“Be...” a hiccup “becky...” 

“I know, I’m trying...” Becky mutters through gritted teeth trying to get the damn door open. She just barely manages to open it right before Sasha hits the floor and she breaths a sigh of relief. 

Making her way through the darkened living room proves a bit difficult and she briefly pauses by the cough. She instantly shakes her head at the couch covered with textbooks, papers, and her own gaming controllers. Instead, she carefully makes her way to her own room. Just as Sasha is about to start slipping again, Becky carefully guides her onto the bed before letting out another sigh of relief.

“You’re quite the handful, you know that?” She breaths with a laugh. 

Sasha simply hums and blinks up at her in the darkness. She stares at Becky for a moment before lifting her arms. “Becks...come sleep with me...” she whines before making a grabbing motion with her hands.

Becky blushes a dark shade of red. “That’s...definitely not a good idea right now. You need to sleep, Sash.”

“B...ut wanna, with you...” 

“Sasha, you’re drunk. The last thing you’ll want is to share right now,” she chuckles awkwardly rubbing at the back of her neck. 

Thankfully, the conversation is short and soft snores alert Becky to what was inevitable since they left the part. Sighing quietly, she covers her friend with the comforter before snagging a spare blanket and pillow for herself. Once in the living room, she makes herself a spot on the couch and tucks in for the night. She makes sure to keep an extra ear trained on her room just in case she’s needed.

* * *

Morning comes far too quickly for her liking, and Becky scowls into the daylight from the window shades she forgot to close the night prior. Her shoulders and neck protest from the uncomfortable position she had fallen asleep in on the couch. For a brief moment she has to think about why she’s even on the couch in the first place.

The sound of violent retching from the bathroom quickly reminds her. She rubs at her eyes and groans quietly while she tries to will the rest of her body awake.

“Jesus...”

Blinking sleepily, Becky looks up to find Charlotte standing in the doorway of her own room. If anything, Becky wants to throttle her for not looking a hot mess in the morning like she’s sure she herself does.

“I thought that was you.” Charlotte states nodding her head towards the bathroom. “Figured you had too much fun when I found you passed out on the couch.”

“Sasha took the bed.” Becky grumbles, scratches her head as she retrieves a cup from their dish rack and fills it with water at the sink.

“And you didn’t join her?”

Becky spins around quick and she almost wants to knock the smug look off Charlotte’s face, but she’s just too tired. She simply rolls her eyes and begins searching their mirror cabinet for medicine.

“I found her in a bathroom with some asshole trying to take advantage of her. She was sloshed.” Becky pauses and shakes her head at the memory of seeing red when she saw some idiot with his hands all over her girl.

_Friend_. Her friend. They’re just friends.

Charlotte’s smug look evaporates into one of genuine worry. “Oh shit, was she okay? Do you think he might’ve slipped her something?”

Becky ponders for a moment before shaking her head. “No, she was just really drunk. Sasha’s...a lightweight. She doesn’t really drink at all, but last night she drank the punch.” She winces as the vomiting continues. “Sounds like a lot of it.”

Charlotte grimaces before shaking her head. “Yikes. Well, I was going to take a shower, but it seems like I’m gonna have to wait on that. Let me know if you need help or anything.”

“Thanks, Charlie.”

Becky ahas when she finally located the aspirin. Armed with that and a glass of water, she steels herself before making her way over to the bathroom. She knocks gently before opening the door, her heart breaking at what she sees.

With her makeup smeared and her hair a mess, Sasha is slumped against the side of the bathtub. Her eyes are bloodshot red and she’s so pale she almost looks like a completely different person.

“Beck...” is all she’s able to make out before she is lurching forward to stick her head back in the toilet bowl. She heaves several times before emptying the remaining contents of her stomach.

Becky places the meds and water on the counter before she kneels beside her friend and carefully holds her hair back. She waits patiently for Sasha to finish before she offers her toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

Sasha nods her thanks and cleans what she can. Groaning, she slumps over to where her face is resting against the side of the tub. The cool porcelain on her skin causes her to sigh in momentary content. 

“You think you got it all out?” Becky asks carefully rubbing her back.

Sasha nods slowly, keeping her eyes screwed shut against the harsh light of the bathroom. She feels like a fool, and she’s sure she looks like an even bigger one. She also can’t stand the pitying look she’s getting.

Pressing her lips together, Becky retrieves the water and pills. “I brought you these. You need to drink water and the aspirin will help with the headache.”

“Thanks.” Sasha almost doesn’t recognize her own voice. She soon finds that if it hurts to speak it’s even harder to swallow and she makes a face as the pills work their way down her throat. She continues to carefully sip, thankful for a cool water soothing her burning throat.

“I’ll bring you some towels and some clothes to wear that way you can take a shower. Everything I have might be a little big on you, but the alternative would be borrowing from Charlotte which...no. You’d be drowning in one of her shirts.” Becky shakes her head at the thought.

Sasha actually manages to smile tiredly. The smile quickly fades when she’s hit with another wave of nausea and she clutches her stomach tightly.

“I appreciate that, just...give me a sec, okay?” She responds quietly, praying to all the gods that she doesn’t start throwing up again.

A heavy sigh escapes her and she slumps against the tub once again when Becky scurries from the bathroom. Closing her eyes, she tries to remember details from the night before, but the harder she tries, the fuzzier things get.

Her memory is clearest on how she ended up at the party in the first place. She had been studying for calculus with a group of friends when one of them had brought it up. Sasha had declined almost immediately. Large social gatherings were definitely not her jam, much less pop up frat parties that she knew from word of mouth tended to get incredibly out of control.

Peer pressure is a dangerous weapon, and her friends knew just how to wield it. It had taken a lot to talk her into, and she supposed she ultimately gave up in the first place just to get everyone off her back. Nevertheless, she soon found herself alone in her apartment while she got ready before meeting everyone to walk to the party together.

That’s where everything starts to get fuzzy. She remembers getting to the party, she remembers scrunching her face up in disgust, and she definitely remembers how their group quickly deteriorated as everyone split up to do their own thing. Normally, she doesn’t drink but she vaguely remembers one of her friends shoving a cup into her hand yelling ‘try this’ over the music before disappearing again. What ‘this’ was, Sasha still doesn’t know, but judging by how she’s feeling presently, she had far too much of it.

Sasha’s eyes pop open when Becky returns to the bathroom. She smiles softly at the slightly out of breath and disgruntled appearance of her friend.

Becky nods with finality before placing the pile in her arms on the counter. “I’ve found you some clothes that I think will fit enough. I also brought you some towels and a tooth brush. Shampoo is in the bottom cabinet, and shower stuff is in the top. I...uh, well...” she pauses awkwardly and clears her throat. “I use men’s stuff usually...so if you don’t want to leave smelling like Old Spice, then you can use Charlotte’s. She won’t mind.”

Sasha giggles quietly before attempting to stand. Her legs feel like dead weights and she is thankful when Becky lurches forward to steady her. She takes a second to gain her balance before giving her friend’s arms a squeeze.

“I’ve got it from here. Thank you.” she says quietly. After a long silence and neither of them move, Sasha slowly raises her eyebrows. “Um, Becky?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve...gotta shower.”

“Okay.” Becky nods and blinks so innocently that, while she’s confused, Sasha has to fight not to laugh at.

“So...can you maybe...?”

A few more rapid blinks and Becky’s eyes widen. “Oh! Right! Sorry...” she nods dumbly, hoping her blush isn’t as apparent as it feels. “I’ll just...I’ll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything else. Besides the shower. I can’t really help with that. I mean...yeah...”

Sasha only raises her eyebrows and nods slowly as she watches her friend close the door behind her. A short laugh escapes her when she thinks about how cute Becky is when she blushes.

Wait, cute? Where did that come from?

Meanwhile, Becky is repeatedly hitting herself in the head as she makes her way back into the living room. She rolls her eyes when she spots Charlotte on the couch watching her with the smuggest fucking look she’s ever seen in her life.

“Shut up.” Becky gripes as she heads towards their small kitchenette.

“I didn’t say a word.” Charlotte hums innocently though her smirk widens.

“Well your face says it all...and one of these days I’m gonna hit you in it.”

“Geez, touchy much?”

Becky simply rolls her eyes again and pulls down their toaster from a cabinet. She’s plugs it in and begins searching for bread before she suddenly pauses and sighs heavily.

“How bad is it...?” She asks carefully.

Charlotte chuckles as she shakes her head. “You’ve got it really bad...” 

“Really?” Becky asks, squeezing her eyes shut when her best friend only gives her a slow nod in response. “Do you think it’s super obvious?”

“Ha! You think?” Charlotte barks put a laugh before quickly calming. “Honestly, it might not be. I mean, it’s obvious to me because I know you and I saw how dumbfounded you looked when you first talked to her. It might not be super obvious to her though.”

“Good. At least I’ve got that part going for me.”

“Well, why? I mean, would it really be such a bad thing if you told her how you felt about her?” 

Becky squares her jaw. That is something that’s come up several times when she’s argued with herself over this very subject. How bad could it be? It wouldn’t ruin anything, right? 

Except it would be horrible and it would ruin everything. That’s always how she answers back. 

Sighing, she shakes her head and puts the bread in the toaster before spinning around to face Charlotte. “It would probably be the worst thing I could possibly do.” She throws her hands up. “I mean first of all, have you seen her? She’s beautiful. On top of that, she’s crazy smart and driven and ambitious. I mean shit Charlie, I think she’s smarter than you!” 

“Watch it...”

“I’m serious! Not even you take five different science classes a semester. Her favorite subject is chemistry dude! Chemistry! I don’t even know what goes on in chemistry but I know you’ve gotta be freaking smart to do it!” 

“I got an A in Chem 1, thank you very much.” Charlotte huffs haughtily flipping her hair. “Seriously though, you’ve guys have gotten to be pretty good friends. I’m sure when you tell her, whatever happens won’t make it weird.”

“Are you insane!? That’s why it will make it weird!” Becky exclaims loudly. “I’m surprised she even agreed to studying together much less us being friends. I can’t say anything. It’s...it’s just a dumb crush dude...it’ll go away.” 

Charlotte opens her mouth to argue but she hears the shower cut off and she only nods in response. She knows how thin the walls are in their dorm and the last thing she needs is for something to be overheard. Becky would have a fit if that were the case. 

It’s still relatively quite save for the canned sound of the television when Sasha emerges from the bathroom. She somehow manages to look even tinier in her borrowed sweats with her hair damp from the shower. She shrinks even further when she spots the girl on the couch staring at her intensely. 

“Uh, hey Charlotte...” she offers a small smile. “Becky said I could use your shower stuff. I hope that’s okay...”

Charlotte smiles brightly and waves her hand. She can see why Becky has a thing for this girl. She’s cute and maybe a little nerdy, but she has a bit of an edge about her. Charlotte likes that. 

“It’s no big deal. Just glad you made it in okay.” She rises from to couch before she glances back at Becky who hasn’t moved a muscle since Sasha got out of the shower. She simply rolls her eyes at her best friend’s incompetence. 

“Well, I’m going to shower and then head out for the day.” Charlotte moves towards her room and pauses to look back at the two who are just awkwardly staring at one another. She shakes her head and she begins to think that maybe Becky’s crush isn’t going one sided. 

Becky is so lost that she jumps when the toast pops up. Spinning around without thinking, she reaches for it with her hands but hisses when she burns herself. 

“Fucking hell!”

Sasha simply shakes her head and crosses into the kitchen. She silently grabs Becky’s hand before dragging her over to the sink and turning on the cold water. 

“You’re such an spaz...” Sasha shakes her head again with a small smile. 

“It’s probably one of the only things I’m good at,” Becky huffs when she realizes that she set the timer too high and the toast is burned. “That was supposed to be for you...”

Sasha knits her eyebrows at the dejected looks on Becky’s face. Without saying anything, she reaches over and takes a small bite out of the toast anyway. “Well, I still think it’s fine. It tastes the same.” 

Becky rolls her eyes but can’t hold back a smile. “Please don’t make yourself sicker by eating burnt toast just to make me feel better.”

“I...haven’t thanked you yet for taking care of me. I...well, I really appreciate it.” Sasha says sincerely. 

“It’s no problem. I’d do it again.” Becky nods. She tries to focus on her breathing as she feels her heart rate pick up. 

There is a silence that befalls between the two of them. Becky opens her mouth to say more but she quickly shuts it and looks away. Sasha is the first to break the awkward moment. 

“I uh, should probably be heading home...I don’t want to take up anymore space than I already have.”

“You can stay.” Becky winces when she realizes how quickly she spoke. “I mean...if you want. Charlotte is gonna leave soon anyway. We can watch movies or play video games and just...hang out if you want.”

Sasha hesitates for a moment. It’s not that she doesn’t want to stay, but lately she’s felt a shift in the energy between the two of them and she’s unsure what it is. Or she knows exactly what it is, but she’s too afraid to speak on it. 

Still, the pleading look in Becky’s eyes is enough to wear her down and she shrugs. “That sounds fun. I’ve got some studying to do, but I can catch up on it later.”

“Studying??? Sasha it’s Saturday!”

“So? What better time to get ahead???”

“There’s getting ahead, and then there’s whatever crazy psycho stuff you do.” Becky huffs shaking her head. “I’m pretty sure you’ve already read to the end of the semester for most of your classes.”

Sasha raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms. “Your point?” She nods with finality when Becky only shrugs in response. “Exactly and just for that, I get to pick the first movie.” 

Becky only clicks her tongue. “Damn you’re bossy...”

* * *

Later in the afternoon finds the two of them in the couch trekking their way through the Star Wars saga. After arguing for who knows how long, Sasha won out in watching the films in order of release instead of chronological order like Becky had preferred.

Becky isn’t focusing on the movie however. She’s focused on the warmth between the two of them underneath the blanket they’re sharing. Sasha is pressed into her side with her head on her shoulder and for a brief moment she reveals in the feel of how perfectly they fit together.

Sighing quietly for what feels like the hundredth time, she closes her eyes and tries to force herself to think about something else. She tries not to think about Sasha snuggling into her. She tries not to think about what it would be like to hold her hand, or kiss her, or share a bed with her. That last one leaves her blushing furiously.

Swallowing thickly, she glances down at the girl on herself before looking back up to the tv. As the movie progresses, she takes a much needed deep breath as she knows what she’s about to do can’t be undone.

“Sash?”

“Hmm?”

“I...I think...” she swallows again wondering when her mouth got so dry; and why it suddenly feels like it’s a thousand degrees. “I think I...I think I like you...”

And nothing happens. Absolutely nothing. There’s only silence save for the orchestral music and the sounds of battle coming from the movie. Becky feels herself beginning to shake and she wishes for the life of her that lightning would just strike her down.

Suddenly, Sasha sits up and reaches for the remote to pause the movie. Her eyes are wide when she turns to Becky, but her expression is unreadable. This does absolutely nothing for Becky’s anxiety.

“What?”

Becky closes her eyes and groans quietly. “You’re gonna make me say again...” she mumbles before sighing. “I said I think I like you...no...I know I do. I do. I like you...”

Sasha is sure she looks incredibly foolish with her mouth slightly ajar. Suddenly, any thoughts she might’ve had earlier have suddenly evaporated and she’s left with a sudden confession she has no idea how to respond to. Thankfully, Becky keeps talking.

“I know I’ve probably made it weird; really really weird and if you don’t ever want to talk to me again I get it, but I just...I really like you a lot. As more than a friend. I don’t know where it happened or how really, I just know that it did.”

“Becks...” Sasha trails off unsure of what to say.

Becky takes the pause as rejection and she begins nodding. “Like I said, I understand. You’re probably totally weirded out by this whole thing and I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t know why I did, I guess I just didn’t want to hold it in anymore. If you want to go though, you can and I’m really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything. That’s the last thing I want to do because you- _mmf_!”

Sasha’s hands remain on either side of Becky’s face while she kisses her. If anything, she’s more surprised in herself at the notion than she’s sure Becky is. However, she couldn’t come up with the right words to say. She also needed a way to stop Becky’s rambling before she talked herself to death.

Becky blinks rapidly before her eyes fall shut and she mentally kicks herself into gear enough to kiss back. Sasha’s lips are softer than she had ever imagined and holy shit Sasha is kissing her. Sasha is kissing her and she’s kissing Sasha. They’re kissing, the both of them. Holy fuck.

Even though her eyes are closed, Becky feels the room dip and she has to pull back in haste to remind herself to breathe. Taking large gulps of air, she looks anywhere but at Sasha lest she make herself look like an even bigger idiot.

Sasha smiles but tilts her head in concern. “Becky, are you...are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m good I just...” she pauses and firmly angles her head towards her friend? They’re still friends right? She doesn’t know. “What just happened?”

“Well, if memory serves me right, you told me you liked me, and then I kissed you.” Sasha shrugs as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. It’s a facade, of course. On the inside, she’s shaking, but years of practice has taught her to remain calm in high pressure situations. And this is definitely high pressure.

“You kissed me...you kissed me! Wait, why?”

Sasha shrugs again. “You were rambling and I didn’t know how to stop you...” she angles her head down and begins to absently play with her hands. “And I don’t know...I think that maybe, I might like you too.”

Becky’s eyes widen and she almost reaches up to pinch herself to see if she’s dreaming. “You do?”

“Yeah. For a little while. I didn’t bring it up because well...I didn’t want to make it-“

“Weird.”

“Yeah, weird.” Sasha smiles softly before reaching underneath the blanket to find Becky’s hand. When she does, she interlaces their fingers. “But I like weird.”

“I’m weird.” Becky blinks and Sasha laughs.

“You are very weird.” She leans in and presses a lingering kiss to Becky’s cheek. “And I like it.”

Becky blushes and nods her head slowly, as she still hasn’t fully processed what’s going on. Licking her lips, she takes and deep breath. “Should we...should I take you on a date? I should...right? I would really like to, if that’s okay.”

Sasha grins and rests her head on Becky’s shoulder again. “I think that‘ll be more than okay.”

They fall back into a comfortable silence despite the nervous yet giddy energy surrounding the two of them. The movie resumes while they remain snuggled together before Becky speaks up quietly.

“Hey Sasha?”

“Yeah?”

“I like your weird too.” Becky grins.

Her heart begins to beat a little faster but this time it isn’t from nerves, it’s from the excitement of maybe, just maybe, they can make something out of this and be weird together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this follow up. I knew when I needed the other one that I was eventually going to come back to it and I’m glad I did.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys and if there’s anything anyone would like to see here please feel free to let me know :)


	5. A Surprise in Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby AU: Sasha has a little bit of surprise for her wife. 
> 
> A prequel of sorts to chapter 1. Semi Kayfabe compliant

There is no sound in the living room other than the occasional huff and the sounds of the cushions shifting on the couch. Bayley watches carefully as her best friend alternates from looking at her phone, to sitting completely still, to ringing her hands, only for the motions to repeat themselves.

“I’m going to go check now.”

“Sasha, no. The box said fifteen minutes.”

“So?”

“So it’s been five. That means ten minutes left. Didn’t you set a timer?”

Sasha huffs for what’s probably the hundredth time. “I did, but it’s going so slow.” She grumbles before tightly folding her arms.

It was. Time has been going ridiculously slow. If anything, it almost feels like everything is starting to move backwards and she is left trying to figure out how to occupy herself long enough to make it move forward.

After another long awkward silence the two finally share a laugh. Sasha covers her eyes and falls back into the couch, still laughing quietly.

“Bay, I’m sorry. I’m sure I’m not the best company right now.” She sighs quietly.

Bayley shakes her head and quickly moves from the floor to the couch where she rests a gentle hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “Hey, you’ve got nothing to apologize to me for. You’re nervous and excited and that’s totally expected right now.”

Sasha huffs. “Worried. You forgot worried,” she murmurs quietly before sighing once more. “This will be our third time trying and I just...I don’t know if I can do it again if it doesn’t work out.”

Trying not to get overwhelmed by her sadness, Sasha’s shoulders still slump regardless. This would be their third and arguably possibly their last time trying to expand their little family. The very first time, Sasha had been bright and ecstatic, but after the second failed attempt, she’s found the light in her eyes fading.

“Have you guys talked about other options?” Bayley asks carefully, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

“Becky has been researching adoption agencies when she’s had the time. She thinks that’ll be the logical option for our next step.”

“And you don’t?”

“Of course I do. It’s not that it’s just...” Sasha pauses and begins to awkwardly fiddle with her hands, a telltale sign of her nerves. “I guess I just don’t want her to think less of me because I can’t have her baby. Like somethings wrong with me...or something.”

Bayley’s eyebrows knit together as she watches her best friend deflate. Scooting over, she gently pulls the smaller woman into her arms. “Hey, even the blind can see how much Becky loves you. I promise that no matter what happens, she’s not going to think any less of you because of it. Does she know you’re taking the tests?”

At this, Sasha shakes her head. “She’s got a few appearances lined up over the next couple of days. I didn’t want her stressing out about this while she has all of that going on. You know how she gets.”

“Don’t I...” Bayley rolls her eyes. “I’ll never forget the time she thought she lost her wedding ring. Although...I think she was more worried about you killing her above all else.”

“As she should’ve been.” Sasha hums a matter of factly before resting her head in Bayley’s shoulder. 

Another round of infamous silence falls between them before they are both startled by the blaring of Sasha’s phone. Sasha scrambles off the couch and all but sprints to the bathroom leaving Bayley alone in the living room. 

Bayley waits not wanting to intrude on what she considers a private moment, but her knees slightly begin to bounce with her own impatience. She shifts awkwardly when after several moments not a peep is heard from the bathroom. 

“Sash?” She calls out carefully, only to get no response. Finally after a few more moments of waiting, she stands up and carefully makes her way towards the bathroom. Her eyebrows slowly raise in concern when she finds her best friend completely frozen in front of the counter, not even blinking. “Sasha...?” 

Unblinking, Sasha finally looks up from the four little sticks scattered across the counter. She works her jaw a few times before tears spring to her eyes and quickly make their way down her cheeks.

“Bay...” she whispers, shaking her head unable to form words. 

“Oh honey...” Bayley says quietly, her heart breaking immediately as she knows how badly she wanted this. 

“No, Bayley, they’re all...they’re all positive.” Sasha longingly looks at the tests once more before watery laugh escapes her. “I’m pregnant.” 

Bayley’s eyebrows raise so high it’s a wonder they don’t disappear right off her forehead. “Oh my god...Oh my god!” 

Sasha all but flings herself into her best friend’s arms, crying and laughing as she does so. “I can’t believe it! I’m...I’m having a baby!” 

“You’re having a baby.” Bayley repeats, nodding quickly with excitement. “Holy shit, you and Becky are gonna be parents.” 

“We are!”

“Are you gonna tell her? Like, call her right now and tell her?”

Sasha pauses for a moment, clearly in deep though before she shakes her head. “Not yet. I’ll go to the doctor soon and have them check. I...I really want to be sure, you know?”

“Of course.” Bayley nods before she initiates another hug. “Oh I can’t wait! Little Bayley Jr. is going to be the most loved on and spoiled little angel this world has ever seen!”

“Bayley Jr-yeah no. I am not naming my child that.”

“You’ve got time to wrap your heart around it. Little Bayley Jr. isn’t here just yet.” 

“You just worry about not letting anything slip.” Sasha rolls her eyes before poking Bayley in the shoulder. “I’ll be the one to tell Becky.”

“Hey, I can keep a secret!” Bayley all but whines. 

Rolling her eyes again, Sasha shakes her head. “No, you can’t. But I’m trusting you to keep this one.” 

“I kept it a secret when she told me she was gonna propose!”

“Because she threatened you...”

Bayley stands completely straight before saluting. “I promise I won’t say a word.” She relaxes then smiles gently. “I wouldn’t want to take that away from you.

Sasha returns the warm smile. “Thanks Bay.”

“Besides, Little Bayley Jr.-“

“We aren’t using that!”

“...Fine...”

* * *

Becky rolls her newly wrapped wrists and sighs quietly. About a thousand and one thoughts flutter through her mind, none of which have to do with the match that’s set to take place several minutes from now. Instead, her thoughts drift to her wife who has been uncharacteristically distant as of late.

At first she had assumed it was because she was extra busy with media for the better part of the month leading up to her title defense. After a decent discussion about it, Sasha had assured her if anyone understood the hustle and bustle of work it was her and that they were fine. Still, Becky couldn’t help but still feel like things were a little weird. 

She quietly shrugs into her token leather jacket and grabs her belt from her chair before she makes her way from the locker room. The backstage area is still buzzing even as the pay per view is nearing its end. She nods a few pleasantries here and there, but she’s not in a mood to make conversation. At least, not until a hand comes down on her shoulder while she’s waiting to be called up. 

“Good luck, Champ.” Charlotte’s smirk is wide and knowing. 

“The Man doesn’t need luck.” Becky rolls her eyes, but nevertheless, she offers her best friend a smile. “I’ll be sure to go easy on you.” 

“Please. Just try not to make me look bad.” Charlotte rolls her shoulders a few times before casting another glance at Becky who’s oddly quiet. “You okay over there? This is our thing, you know? Back and forth before we make a show of kicking each other’s asses?”

More silence.

“Earth to Becky...? You in there?” 

Blinking several times, Becky shakes herself back to reality. “Yeah, sorry. I’m...I don’t know.” She sighs heavily. “Sasha’s been acting kinda different lately.” 

Charlotte raises her eyebrows in a small amount of concern. She checks to make sure that they do in fact have a few minutes before their match unpack whatever is going in. Title match be damned, she’s not gonna leave her best friend drowning in her own mind, no matter how badly she might want to win. 

“Different how?” She probes carefully. 

“I don’t know. She’s just been...distant I guess? At first I thought it was because of all the press we’ve been having to do for all this, but when I brought it up she laughed it off and said it was fine. But still she’s been oddly quiet and weird. Even tonight, she was gonna be here, but she said she didn’t feel up to it last minute.”

“Hmm...when’s the last time you two had sex?” 

“ _Charlotte!_ ” Becky exclamation draws the attention of a few backstage hands but her glare quickly wards them off. Still, her face is fire engine red as she shifts her glare to her friend. When Charlotte only raises an eyebrow, she feels her blush deepen and her shoulders slump. “It’s...been a while....”

“It could be that. Pent up tension and such.” Charlotte supplies with a small laugh and another decent pat to Becky’s shoulder. “Listen, the best advice I can offer is just talk to her. It may not be anything that you’ve done. She just may be working something out in her head. Give her some time.” 

Becky can only offer a small shrug as her response. “Thanks Charlie...” she mumbles. She adjusts her belt on her shoulder when she hears the opening to Charlotte’s entrance being played. “You’re up, Queenie. Try not to trip over your shiny little cape on your way to the ring.” 

Charlotte flips her the bird and makes sure to hit Becky with the feathers from the exaggerated collar of her robe. She sticks her tongue out at her best friend and adopts her typical aura of regality before she struts to the ring. 

For the duration of Charlotte’s entrance, Becky continues to attempt to get her head back in the game. She bounces on the balls of her feet trying to hype herself up, but she still can’t help but feel a little dejected at knowing her wife is watching her from their home in Boston instead of being ringside. Nevertheless, she swears to put on a hell of a match even if that means fighting with a little weight on her shoulders. 

“Showtime.” She murmurs to herself once her music hits. 

She schools her features into a look of determination as she makes her way out onto the stage. The crowd is a rowdy bunch and as she lifts her title in the air, the noise only seems to intensify. Her usual walk down the ramp is quicker than normal and a small smirk tugs at her lips when she catches Charlotte watching her intensely from the ring. 

Oh yes. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Perhaps _fun_ isn’t the word Becky should have used before the start of her match. If anything, she has now decided that she’s going to be changing her name from ‘The Man’ to ‘The Idiot’ if this match is anything to go by.

She would pride herself in saying that she probably knows Charlotte best in the ring right next to Sasha and Bayley. Maybe she might’ve taken that a little bit for granted because damn she forgot how hard Charlotte tends to hit, especially when she wants something.

Becky just barely manages to land on her feet following a suplex attempt. The reversal soon proves futile as she rebounds off the ropes right into a big boot that leaves her seeing stars. Though it’s delayed, she registers the cover attempt and just barely manages to get a shoulder up before the ref’s hand came down for the third time. There is a pounding on the mat before she just barely hears Charlotte arguing with the ref.

Everything hurts. Becky swears that she hurts in places where she didn’t even know it was possible to feel pain. She leaves a sweat streak across the mat as she slowly slithers her way into a corner to try and catch her breath. Her eyes widen when she registers Charlotte running at her at full speed and she just barely manages to duck out of the way. With her opponent’s leg lodged by the bottom turnbuckle, Becky ducks underneath and attempts to roll Charlotte into a pin. She grunts when Charlotte manages to kick out at two and a half.

“Fuck, you really wanna win this bad?” She huffs when finally after ages she’s able to successfully stand on her own two feet.

“Hell yeah I do.” Charlotte grits her teeth as they lock up for what feels like the hundredth time.

Huffing, Becky attempts her usual take down looking for her arm bar but she miscalculates just how close to the ropes they are and the ref is forcing her to break the hold before she can even fully lock it in.

Beaten, exhausted, and out of ideas, Becky is slowly coming to terms that she may be dropping her title to her best friend in the next few minutes. Her ass has been successfully whooped and there doesn’t appear to be a damn thing she can do about it.

Unless.

An idea pops into her head. A relatively bad one if she’s being completely honest. It’s only semi risky and has about a five percent chance of actually working, but at this point in the match, she can’t exactly be worrying about success rates; she just needs to win.

“Don’t fuck this up. Don’t fuck this up.” She chants over and over under her breath.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she catches Charlotte measuring her. No doubt going for the spear, Charlotte rushes at her full a speed and Becky once again counters sending her toward the corner. Charlotte just barely manages to brace herself with her arms before hitting the turnbuckle.

“Oh man, they’re _both_ gonna kill me for this later.” Becky murmurs to herself. 

She then drives both of her knees into Charlotte’s back and flips her over towards the center of the ring before locking in a rather familiar cross-face. Mustering up the very last of her strength, Becky cranks on it with everything she’s got in one last ditch effort to save her title reign. 

Becky can feel Charlotte scrambling beneath her as she tries in vain to crawl towards one of the ropes. But it’s hard being stranded like this in the middle of the ring; a fate the both of them are very familiar with. 

Her teeth are clenched so tight, it’s a wonder she hasn’t broken a tooth yet. There is labored wheezing and only a few moments later she hears the familiar sound of a hand reluctantly pounding the mat. After releasing the hold, she immediately falls onto her back on the mat breathing heavily. The crowd, her music, the announcement, it’s all a dull roar. The only thing she hears is her heart pounding in her ears and her own heavy breathing. 

After what feels like several minutes, Becky swears her legs have been replaced by jello when she finally manages to stand. She leans against the ropes for support, but manages to lift her belt high much to the delight of the fans. Looking down, she finds Charlotte already backing her way up the ramp. Becky smiles brightly when her best friend gives her a nod of respect quickly followed by an eye roll no doubt silently referencing how she won.

She spends only a few more moments celebrating before she’s sliding out of the ring. She takes time to give a few high fives and fist bumps to the excited fans leaning over the barricades. As much as she adores her fans, she’s sure she looks a sweaty disgusting mess and she craves a shower. 

“Becky.” 

Over the numerous shouts of her name, one particular voice stands out. She would know that voice anywhere. Becky pauses and backtracks a few paces before she stops directly in front of her wife who’s beaming brightly at her from the front row. 

“Sasha?” She blinks dumbly and suddenly the rest of the arena is gone. She also becomes acutely aware of how gross she must look and despite the fact they have been together for years, she still finds it necessary she look presentable. 

“What are you...I thought you stayed home? You said you weren’t feeling well! I’m...?”

“Surprise?” Sasha chuckles before she taps a finger to the championship over Becky’s shoulder. “Congratulations on your win. I do have to say though...that last move you did? I feel like I’ve seen that somewhere before.” 

Becky laughs awkwardly. “Heh. Yeah. Uh, well...What’s yours is mine? That’s what our vows said, right?” 

Sasha rolls her eyes and shakes her head before reaching down towards her bag. “Speaking of yours, I’ve brought something for you.” She retrieves a small item and hands it over with slightly shaky hands. 

Becky’s eyebrows knit in confusion as she accepts the little black cloth. She turns it over in her hand only to find it looks just like one of her T-shirts with ‘The Man’ printed boldly across the front. Still, she’s confused and she tilts her head slowly. 

“I didn’t know they came this small.” Her confusion is clear in the way she laughs. 

“They don’t. I had it made.” Sasha responds with a tiny smile. Her heart is beating fast as she continues to observe Becky’s confusion. 

“Okay...?” Becky drags out the word. She is about to ask why when she realizes the item in her hand isn’t a mini t-shirt, but a onesie. 

A onesie just small enough for a newborn. 

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers and her head snaps up to find her wife watching her closely. “S-Sash?” 

“Sasha...Sasha are you...?” She’s unable to finish as if her breath has been stolen away. 

Chewing her lip, Sasha bashfully nods. “Yeah. I-I am.” Her voice is quiet, but still loud enough to be heard over the noise. 

Becky swears the whole room spins and if the barricade weren’t there for stability, she’s a hundred percent sure she would’ve passed out. Completely forgetting where she is, she moves forward and kisses her wife deeply, not giving a damn about the crowd’s surprised reaction. 

While she definitely should have made her way back stage a long time ago, she doesn’t care. Breaking the kiss, she keeps her forehead pressed against Sasha’s while they share a tiny laugh. 

“You’re pregnant.” Becky whispers but as a statement no longer a question. “I-I...it worked...” 

Sasha raises a hand to stroke Becky’s cheek which she is unsure is damp from sweat or tears. “It did, Baby.” She chuckles again. Just over Becky’s shoulder she catches the eyes of one of the refs who is awkwardly lingering to start the last match. Turning back to Becky, she pats her cheek lightly. “You’ve gotta go.” 

Becky nods quickly, her mouth hanging open for a brief moment as she searches for words. “I...yeah. Meet me backstage?” 

“I will. After you shower. You kind of stink.” Sasha scrunches her nose as if to prove her point. 

Becky rolls her eyes, but playfully steals another kiss despite Sasha’s laughing protests. Never really been one for PDA, at this moment she doesn’t care. She knows people will talk and speculate and ask her about it, but she’ll worry about all of that later.

* * *

After a private and intimate dinner, and even more private and intimate activities, the couple comfortably tangled together beneath the sheets of Becky’s bed. Sasha hums thoughtfully as she lightly traces the outline of a bruise forming just underneath Becky’s chin. 

“Char caught you good here.” She states quietly inspecting the bruise.

“She caught me good a lot of places.” Becky shifts and immediately winces at the tightness that runs from her neck all the way down to her lower back. “For a second I thought she had actually broken me in half.” 

“It was a good match.”

“Yeah, but I like the ending the best.” 

Sasha playfully quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “You mean when you stole my moves?”

“Borrowed! I already told you. We’re married, so by law that means we have to share everything.” Becky huffs though Sasha can tell she’s blushing. After a few moments she reaches beneath the sheets and lays a protective hand on her wife’s stomach. “If you must know, I was referring to your little surprise. How long have you known?”

“I took an at home test while you were out in Phoenix at the beginning of the month. I wanted to tell you then, but I really wanted to be sure. So, I went to my doctor for confirmation. After that I wanted to surprise you and well...here we are.” 

Sasha nervously chews her lip at the silence. For a brief moment she wonders if Becky is mad that she didn’t tell her as soon as she found out. It was something she hadn’t really thought about at the time because she was so focused on making it a surprise. 

“Well, it was definitely a surprise.” Becky’s smile is warm as she pulls her closer, but not moving her hand. “How are you feeling? You’re not...planning on getting in the ring, right?” 

“Of course not.” Sasha screws up her face but laughs despite herself. “I still want to be there though. Maybe as your manager? I can look cute at ringside and hold your belt for you.” 

“Ooo, look out Maryse. The Man likes this idea. Then you’d be carrying two of my babies. That’s hot.”

“...On second thought, when you say it like that, maybe I’ll link up with Bayley...” 

Becky pouts and loosely wraps her arms around Sasha’s waist. “Too late. I’ve already called dibs for the rest of our lives. You’re stuck with me.”

“For better or for worse, yeah I know.” Sasha laughs quietly. Her smile fades when she once again notices Becky trying to hide her grimace. “You’re hurting aren’t you?” 

“It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Just a little tightness, no big deal.”

“Turn over.” 

Becky opens her mouth to protest but a pointed look from her wife soon has her rolling over onto her stomach. Her breath initially hitches when Sasha straddles her but a soft sigh soon escapes her when hands begin to work her shoulders. 

Sasha’s lips purse in determination as she tries to knead the familiar post match knots out of Becky’s shoulders and back. A small smile tugs at her lips when she soothes the area around a freshly forming bruise and Becky groans in response. Off moments like this she cherishes, where they can be as intimate as possible without worrying about interruptions. 

“You never answered my question about how you’re feeling.” Becky mumbles after a while. 

“I feel fine. Maybe a little hormonal, but that’s to be expected. I’m only a few weeks so no major changes yet.” 

“Yeah, but I meant about all of it. You want this right?”

Sasha laughs confusedly and pauses her massage. “What? I mean, I think it would be a little too late to decide I don’t want this.” 

Becky raises up a little on her arm and manages to turn over into her back. She gently squeezes Sasha’s thighs from where she is now straddling her waist. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant...I don’t know, I guess I’m always worried about pushing you. I know the first time we tried it took a lot out of you and I was kind of the one who pushed to try again.”

“You didn’t push me. I wanted this. I wanted to have your baby.” Sasha pauses to interlace their fingers before bringing them to her lips. “Before you, I never saw this happening, but now it’s like it’s the only thing that makes sense. I want that kind of happiness with you.” 

Becky swears she’s about to cry and instead, she reaches up and guides her wife into a warm embrace. “You...are _so_ beautiful.” She murmurs. “You might not see it yet, but I swear you’re already glowing.” 

Sasha smiles at the sincerity of the complement and it’s everything she can do to lean down and kiss her wife like it’s their last. A mixture of excitement and a little bit of nerves swells in her chest as she’s set in this new course of the unknown. She’s thankful she will have Becky right there with her through the whole thing. 

Breaking their kiss, she angles her head and lightly scrapes her teeth along the side of Becky’s throat, careful to avoid any of the previous bruising. She smirks when she receives a strangled hiss in response. 

“Thank you, but I want to make the rest of the night about celebrating you.” She pauses to nip at a clear patch of skin. “You did win a pretty brutal match after all, but you looked hot. Hair all over the place and all sweaty like that...it does things to a girl.” 

“Really? Watching me get my ass handed to me is what gets you going?” Becky barks out a laugh. “I don’t want to hurt you or anything. You’re carrying precious cargo.”

“The doctor said it’s safe. I asked. Besides,” Sasha’s smirk becomes devilishly wide as she teasingly slides further down beneath the sheets. “You earned some relaxing time. Just let me do all the work this time, yeah?” 

As much as she wants to protest, the words are snatched from Becky’s lips as soon as hands begin to wander. Anything she was about to say is long gone and she sighs contently before falling back against the pillows, closing her eyes. 

The next time she opens her eyes it feels like hours later. Her muscles protest as she just barely manages to lift her head to catch a glimpse of the time on the clock next to the bed. 2:55 am. The middle of the damn night. 

To her left, her arm is trapped beneath Sasha who is curled up snoring softly. She chuckles softly before rolling over to spoon her wife from behind, once again laying a gentle hand on her stomach.

“I love you. Both of you.” She whispers softly before falling asleep once again.

And she means it. There’s absolutely nothing she wouldn’t do for the woman in her arms. The love of her life, and now the mother of her child. She couldn’t ask for anything better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I don’t mess with baby/family aus but some reason after the first chapter I have a hell of a lot of headcanons. Big yikes lol. Bear with me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos always welcome!


	6. Best for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayfabe Compliant AU: Becky considers herself a lone wolf. However, despite being at the top of the mountain and finally grabbing the brass ring, she still feels like something is missing. Maybe it’s time Becky learn that being at the top doesn’t necessarily have to mean she’s alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a timeline that exists nowhere but in my head. This one is uh...whew! Hopefully antagonists are more people’s jam than just my own. It gets a little intense here.

Despite having just won the championship only a couple of months prior, Becky is already feeling like she’s missing something. Which is crazy, because what could she possibly be missing? She’s made it to the top of the mountain, she’s grabbed the brass ring, she’s proved that she’s worthy of being called the best, so why does it all feel like she’s missing something?

Maybe that’s the problem. The thrill from clawing through the sea of hungry competitors is something completely different from fending everyone off once you actually make it to the top. It’s only been two months and already she’s exhausted. Whereas she was previously lost in the fray of scrambling for a shot, now she’s calling the shots. However, she’s having a slightly difficult time adjusting to walking around as a literal human target.

The women in her division are talented, that much is fact, and with the ease in which they can flip and flops brands at any point in time means that Becky’s contestant pool is even larger than she had initially thought. Still, that doesn’t mean she’s going to quit fighting, she just needs to find her drive to continue.

Swirling her beer in her glass, she notices that it’s lost quite a bit of its original fizz. Taking a test swig from it, she shudders when she realizes that it’s gone lukewarm from just sitting on the table for who knows how long. Becky certainly doesn’t. She’s been so lost in her own thoughts that she can’t even say what time it is.

She pokes her head over her booth and risks a glance around the bar. It’s a hotel bar so it wasn’t exactly buzzing in the first place, which is exactly what she needed at the time. Slumping down, she forces herself to take another sip from her warm beer, wincing when this sip tastes far worse than the last. She is actually just about to give up on trying to find enjoyment in the night when someone slips into the booth across from her. Reading to tell the other person to fuck off, the words dissolve from her lips when she actually realizes who it is.

Becky fancies herself in having a relatively round the clock cool type of demeanor. Still though, even she can’t hide her surprise at the woman smirking at her across the table. Of anyone she would imagine joining her at her table, this is probably the very last person she would think of.

Sasha Banks is a puzzle. Always has been and probably always will be. But Becky concludes its not like of those puzzles where you have the box for reference, or even ones where you’re tasked with filling in a certain word or number. No, this was one of those impossible puzzles where they have two sides and both images look so deceptively similar you’re eventually just left flipping pieces around praying to god you’re matching up the right ones.

Sasha is maybe one of three people that Becky would probably say knows the best, and still even many times she finds herself scrambling to figure things out only to come up empty. Whereas she’s used to Bayley wearing her feelings on her face and Charlotte wearing her feelings in her body language, Sasha has always been the one she could never quite figure out. It’s as if you only saw what Sasha wanted you to see and she would lull you into thinking you know something, only to pull the rug right out from under you and you’re left starting over on a completely blank slate. To this day, it actually gives Becky chills how she can be considered so close to someone, but still she feels like there’s always something more to the story.

“You’re going to catch a few flies if you sit like that any longer.”

Becky hadn’t even realized her mouth had been hanging open. Snapping it shut, she schools her face into a look of aloofness, but with the way Sasha quirks an eyebrow, she figures that she doesn’t end up pulling it off very well.

“I thought the sunglasses inside trope died off in the 90s,” Becky quips back, raising an eyebrow of her own.

Sasha’s smirk doesn’t even waiver as she lifts her shades to rest stop her head. She creates a bridge with her hands and this time raises both eyebrows as if sending a silent challenge across the table.

“That better, for you? Didn’t know a little ambiguity was enough to make The Man nervous.”

Becky snorts and takes a sip of her beer. “Nervous? Definitely not, and you’re not exactly ambiguous considering the whole Smurfette thing you’ve got going on.”

Sasha’s smile only tightens and she clicks her tongue dismissively. Instead, she reaches across and steals Becky’s glass and maintains eye contact as she takes a sip from it. Leaving behind a lipstick stain on the glass, her face contorts in disgust. 

“You’ve got terrible taste in alcohol,” she scoffs before taking a knowing sip from her own glass she brought over.

“Yeah well, it wasn’t exactly meant for sharing.” Becky hums before tilting her head curiously. “So...to what do I owe the pleasure of getting this visit from my counterpart? Come to swap war stories?” 

Sasha scoffs again and admires the way her drink swishes around when she swirls the glass. “Hardly. Not that you would have very many war stories to share anyway. You beat the hell out of an IIconic. I highly doubt that equates to any sort of war.” 

“A win’s a win.” Becky shrugs, though she is slightly bothered by Sasha’s blatant dismissal of her victory earlier in the night.

Becky continues to observe the Smackdown champion who has still given no indication as to why she’s there in the first place. She’s not gonna lie to herself though, she has been following Sasha’s title reign on the blue brand. It’s a reign that’s not much older than her own if she’s being completely honest, but still somehow things seem different for the both of them.

“You’re comparing us.” Sasha points out, jarring Becky from her thoughts. “You don’t need to compare when we are basically the same.”

“Let’s get one thing clear; you and I? We aren’t alike. I don’t necessarily favor cutting friend’s legs right out from underneath them.” Becky knows she’s approaching uncharted territory but she will be damned if she let Sasha sit down and try to intimidate her. She’s The Man damnit.

Sasha rolls her eyes as if simply bringing up the subject is the biggest inconvenience to her. “I did what I had to to get where I am.” Suddenly, gone is her dismissive look to be replaced by that smirk that somehow manages to look even more devilish than before. “Which hasn’t exactly landed me looking like a down on my luck has-been in only my second month on top. I guess you could say I’m here to find out what’s got you so nervous.”

This time, Becky is the one who scoffs indignantly. “I’ve got nothing to be nervous about,” she states boldly.

“Exactly. That’s why I wanted to know why you are.” Sasha tilts her head and curiously narrows her eyes. “You almost remind me of how you were when I found you back in NXT. Lost, doubting, unsure sure of yourself.”

“You didn’t find me,” Becky hisses through her teeth, just narrowing avoiding slamming her fist onto the table. “Don’t sit there and act like I was some lost gutter cat you brought out of the mud. I didn’t need you back then.”

Sasha wafts her hand dismissively. “To an extent I would like to believe that we needed each other back then.” As she pauses, for the first time that evening, an almost sincere smile graces her features. “We made good things happen.” 

Becky grunts and sits back in her seat in a futile attempt to get herself to relax. “Until you decided you didn’t need me around anymore. Part of the reason I don’t fully trust you.”

“Yet here you sit,” Sasha chuckles. “This lone wolf mentality has you digging your own grave. You’re never gonna make it like this. Look at you now; only two months in and I’m sure I could bounce a coin off your neck with how tense you are. Sure you think you’re ‘The Man’, but you internalize like a child. Even I can see that from here.”

“Sasha, it’s getting late and I’m exhausted. Can you just tell me what it is that you want so I can tell you no, and we can move on from whatever this is?”

Sasha laughs openly for the first time. “I don’t want anything. You could say I’m extending an offer.” She once again rests her chin on the bridge of her hands. “It gets lonely at the top when everyone’s gunning for your neck. The only people who aren’t are those right up there with you.”

Becky quirks a curious eyebrow. “So what, you’re offering to reunite? Form a tag team? No thanks, I’m not interested.” 

“Not form a team per say but, I can help you with yourself.”

“I’m just fine how I am, thanks.” Becky grunts as she quickly downs the last of her drink. When she moves to slide out of the booth, her curiosity gets the better of her when Sasha only continues to smirk at her and doesn’t move. “What?”

“If not with that, I can still help you with...other things.” Sasha hums.

Becky’s eyebrows knit in confusion and she’s about to voice it when she feels a foot teasingly travel up to the inside of her calf. Back is her fish out of water look from before and she’s surprised her jaw doesn’t hit the table.

Sasha takes notice of this and finds humor in it. “You’re carrying around a lot of tension. I can help with that, if you’d like.”

Becky finds it incredibly difficult to swallow the lump in her throat as it has gone completely try. A part of her hates that the proposition is having such an effect on her and the other part wants to leap for joy because damn it has been _a while_. She doesn’t even remember the last time she had a decent memorable night with someone. Not that she’s being presumptuous about what could take place now at least.

It’s wrong and could probably backfire in such away that’ll leave her with a mess that’ll be next to impossible to clean up. Nevertheless, she finds herself shrugging her shoulders as she finally slides out of the booth. 

“My room’s on the fifth floor.”

Sasha says nothing as she too slips out of the booth. Her smirk remains in place as she brushes past Becky, so deliberately close enough that they just barely touch. Becky catches a whiff of her perfume and already she feels knots in the pit of her stomach. She says a silent prayer for strength before she heads towards the elevator.

The elevator ride, thankfully short, is mostly silent with Becky trying to come off as aloof as possible, even though she’s resisting the urge to bounce on her feet. She can feel Sasha watching her, but she opts to remain interested in the numbers changing as they move between floors. Thank god they don’t stop to let anyone on.

The ding signaling their arrival and ever the gentleman, she holds her hand out for Sasha to exit first. Her eyebrows raise curiously when Sasha simply remains leaning against the wall of the elevator with her arms folded. Becky simply shakes her head and subtly rolls her eyes as she steps off the elevator, slightly on edge because of the simple mind games.

Things heighten only slightly when she is in front of her door and she feels a body pressed flush against her from behind along with breath on her neck. Her hands actually falter embarrassingly as she continues to search her pockets for her room key.

“I thought you didn’t get nervous?” Sasha’s laugh is low and raspy as her fingers lightly play with Becky’s belt loops. 

“I don’t.” Becky squares her jaw in defiance, but a surprised gasp is ripped right from her when teeth graze the side of her neck. Thankfully Sasha is behind her and she can’t see the blush that’s now occupying her face.

The room is dark and thankfully neat. When staying by yourself one tends to build up habits of haphazardly slinging your belongings every which way, especially if you’re tired. Instead, the only signs of living in the room are her bag pushed halfway underneath the bed and the slightly overwhelming amount of protein shakes stacked by the fridge.

There’s another low laugh from Sasha and Becky turns to find her examining the room. “Small, but manageable,” she quips in a tone that forces Becky to roll her eyes.

“Some of us don’t need the extra space for our egos,” she retorts matching the smugness thrown at her.

Sasha raises an eyebrow and for a while it looks like she’s going to continue with the biting banter. Instead, she removes her glasses from her head and tosses them onto the desk before she slowly crosses the room, subtly adding a little extra sway in her hips as she does so. Becky, who has since removed her jacket and is leaning back on her hands seated on the edge of the bed, takes note of just how tight Sasha’s jeans are, and she wonders how she could’ve possibly missed that before.

“I’m gonna need you to relax just a tiny bit at the beginning if you’re gonna try to handle me all night,” Sasha states confidently as she invites herself into Becky’s lap. Out of nowhere, she finds herself flipped onto her back and pinned to the mattress. She rolls her eyes at the sudden display. “You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

Becky growls somewhere in the back of her throat and tightens the grip she has on Sasha’s waist. She leans down to where their lips are centimeters apart, but she doesn’t completely close the distance. Her teeth clench tightly when that annoying as smirk returns accompanied by nails scratching at her scalp. 

“You run your mouth _way_ too much,” she hisses, only slightly annoyed when Sasha’s eyes sparkle in challenge instead of submission.

“Well shut me up then.”

* * *

The sun is only just barely peaking in through the curtains when Becky opens her eyes. Her muscles ache when she initially tries to move and stretching alerts her to the tug against the many scratches on her back. Glancing to her left, the mess of blue hair spread across the pillows reminds her she’s not entirely alone.

“Fuck...” she mutters, digging her palms into her eyes after having dropped back onto her pillow.

“Yeah, we did.” Sasha’s voice is still filled with exhaustion from the night’s activities, and it’s something Becky begrudgingly admits she finds incredibly sexy.

The way Sasha stretches is very catlike and so are her movements as she rolls out of the bed. Becky watches in awe as she shamelessly moves around the room collecting her clothes. Eventually, she supposes that Sasha really has no reason to be bashful and cover up considering Becky has seen it all as of last night. Still, she’s not complaining and she feels a little sense of pride swell up when she catches the various bruises marring Sasha’s neck and chest.

“You enjoying the view?” Sasha asks smugly having caught Becky staring at her getting dressed.

“It’s a damn good one.” Becky stretches again and settles with her arms folded behind her head. “You leaving?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a few things I need to take care of.” Sasha pauses pulling up her jeans and quizzically raises an eyebrow. “Why? Were you planning on having me stay for breakfast?”

Becky snorts and shakes her head. “Definitely not.”

“Such a gentleman.” Sasha’s tone bleeds sarcasm as she rolls her eyes.

“Nah, a gentleman wouldn’t have you waking the neighbors like I did.”

“You know, the louder a woman is, the higher the chance it is that she’s faking it.” 

Becky’s face actually drops and her mouth is left hanging open. “Were you?” She asks, cursing mentally when her voice cracks at the end of the question. 

Having gotten the reaction she wanted, Sasha laughs and approaches the bed where she leans down and lightly pats Becky’s cheek. “Of course not, baby.” 

Becky nips at the thumb that was playing dangerously close to her lips. “You’re kind of a bitch, you know that?” 

“So I’ve been told. I like to think of it as one of my more redeeming qualities. You would do good to learn from it.” 

“I don’t need you to teach me how to be a bitch. That’s not exactly my thing.” 

“No. It’s not.” That damn devilish smile of Sasha’s returns full force. “But perhaps it should be. You could benefit from being an little more...relentless.” 

“I’m pretty relentless.” 

“Outside of the bedroom.” Sasha amends before combing through her hair with her fingers to at least look moderately presentable. Given who she is though, she doesn’t exactly have to try very hard. As she makes her way to the door, she casts a look over her shoulder. “Think about what I said. The offer is still open.” 

Becky doesn’t say anything as the door to her room opens and closes. Once alone, a heavy sigh escapes her lips that soon turns into a self irritated groan. She’s not gonna lie, she definitely feels more relaxed than she did the night prior, but she can’t help but feel like she’s gotten herself into something that she won’t be able to handle.

* * *

The next match Becky has on Raw, she feels just a tiny bit disrespected. It’s some ‘Local Competitor’ bullshit and she didn’t bother to do any research or even learn the chick’s name. She’s the champ and she would like to think that she’s worthy of a more notable opponent. Hell, at least one with a name.

Unsnapping her belt from around her waist, she hands it over to the ref who passes it off to the ringside team. Becky rolls her wrists as the ref calls for the bell signaling the start of the match. The slender girl across the ring lets out some sort of annoying battle cry before she is running at Becky at full force. Becky lifts her eyebrows and simply side steps the attack that leads the girl running full speed into the top turnbuckle. 

For a majority of the beginning of the match, Becky spends her time simply parrying her opponent’s attacks and not really bothering to go on the offensive. Whereas the girl is breathing heavily from trying to piece together what is clearly a sloppy offense, Becky hasn’t even broken a sweat.

There is a sudden shift in the crowd dynamic and everything becomes a mixture of cheers and jeers. For a moment, Becky wonders if they’re actually getting into watching her toy with this girl, but a quick glance to ringside tells her otherwise. 

Poised in an outfit that Becky is sure costs more than her first car and signature shades, Sasha Banks moves with an aura of elegance around the outside of the ring. A knowing smirk is on her lips as she makes her way over towards the time keeper’s area and with a waft of her hand, some poor guy is left scrambling from his seat. 

Becky continues to watch as Sasha drags the rolling chair next to the commentary table, but she doesn’t hop on a headset. Instead, she reaches back into the time keeper’s area, barking something inaudible at the poor souls. Becky’s eyebrows nearly lift right off her forehead as she watches some idiot practically throw her belt trying to hand it over. Sasha’s sly smirk returns as she makes her way back over to the chair she commandeered and elegantly crosses her legs when she takes a seat before resting the title belt in her lap. Even though she’s wearing those damn shades, Becky knows that look and smirk is aimed directly at her. 

It has actually been nothing but radio silence from Sasha since their night of intimacy some several days ago. Not that Becky was expecting anything more, but she sure as hell wasn’t expecting this. Apparently neither was anyone else what with the way the commentators continue to gesture to the Smackdown champion who doesn’t even bother casting a glance in their direction. Instead, she continues to sit almost as if she’s waiting for somethingwith the way her nails tap against the face of the belt in her lap. Becky has half a mind to go and snatch it from her, it’s hers after all, but the sound of running feet behind her remind her she’s in the middle of a match. 

With a new sense of urgency, Becky spins around and levels her opponent with a boot worthy of a queen. It leaves the girl sprawled out on the mat and Becky takes several seconds to simply stare at her unmoving form. Uncharacteristic to herself, she snatches away from the ref who tries to hold her off from any further attack and she locks in her arm bar. Her focus though, isn’t on the grunts of pain from her competition. Instead her gaze remains firmly on the woman ringside. Who knows how long their stare down is, but Becky completely ignores the bell ringing. She only becomes acutely aware of the ref having to physically remove her from her opponent as she was possibly only seconds away from breaking her arm. 

The crowd, her music, it all means nothing right now. She subtly tries to calm her racing heart as she raises her eyebrows and points ringside. She could easily walk down and physically take back what’s hers, but her curiosity gets the better of her as she wants to see where exactly this is going. 

Sasha eventually rises from her chair and takes her sweet time making her way up the steps to enter the ring. She ducks underneath the bottom rope and steps to where she is intentionally invading Becky’s personal space. Even from behind those glasses, Becky feels her eyes burning straight through her. Eventually Sasha passes over the belt, but what’s surpassing to everyone is when she wraps her hand around Becky’s wrist and raises it. The moment is fleeting, but powerful and her grip lingers a little bit before she lets go and moves to exit the ring. She chuckles quietly at the dumbfounded look and the way Becky is clutching the belt tightly to her chest. 

Becky continues to blink owlishly as she watches Sasha back her way up the ramp as she slowly claps her hands. Becky doesn’t really have much of a response other than to raise her title. Somehow though, she feels like whatever is happening is beyond any championship.

* * *

Becky somehow feels better being freshly showered even though she hardly even broke a sweat during her match. Mostly it was a pastime to think about what took place during and after. She doesn’t want to admit it, but she actually found herself looking for Sasha backstage after she had left the ring. Her search ultimately came up empty and she was left with the quizzical stares and looks from her colleagues. All dying to ask the question, but not being able to bring themselves to do so.

Someone eventually catches her as she’s leaving and honestly it’s someone she’s surprised to see, but she’s not entirely sure she walks to speak with them seeing as they share a common denominator.

“Becks...?” 

Having just swung her bag over her shoulder, Becky was about halfway through the parking lot to her car to call it a night. She has a pretty stupid ridiculous drive ahead of her the following day and she at least wants to catch a couple hours of sleep before attempting it. Still though, she doesn’t want to be an asshole.

“Hey Bay,” she offers her friend a tired smile.

Bayley’s look of conflict is something that never ceases to catch Becky off guard. It looks incredibly foreign on a face that is usually so in tune and content with the world. In the past, it’s made Becky want to seek out the thing that caused such a look and make it pay, but this time is different.

Bayley opens and closes her mouth several times before she shakes her head. “It’s...not my business to ask or say anything really. I guess I just wanted to check in with you after...whatever that was.”

“If you’re gonna ask me what it’s about, I’m just as clueless as you.” Becky shrugs in response. “I’ve got a job to do, I don’t got time for whatever mind games she’s trying to play.”

“I...” Bayley falters, but eventually finds her words after taking a deep breath. “I would like to think I know her better than anyone. All sides of her. She’s complicated, but she’s smart.”

Becky tiredly rubs at eyes. She can feel a headache coming on and she’s getting exceedingly tired of people speaking in riddles. “Look Bayley, we’re friends okay? And I love you, but I’m not you. I don’t need you to give me some kind of prolific omen about how your ex screwed you over.”

Bayley flinches and Becky actually feels bad at the hurt expression that flashes across her face. Nevertheless, Bayley somehow manages not to take it to heart and she resolves to just sighing quietly.

“I’m just telling you to be careful.”

“Bay I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—“

“It’s okay.” Bayley supplies a slightly dejected shrug. “If nothing’s happening, nothing’s happening. Like I said just...be careful.” 

It’s a warning. It couldn’t be anything but. Becky however simply shakes her head and proceeds to cross the parking lot. However, as much as she wants to continue to do her own thing, maybe perhaps she could look at adjusting her mode of operation. Doing a little scouting couldn’t hurt.

* * *

Being back on Smackdown is different. The vibe is different, the atmosphere is different, everything just seems oddly different and she can’t exactly figure out why. She keeps her chin held high as she makes her way through backstage not bothering to acknowledge those who are confused by her presence.

Ignoring any attempts to talk to her, she finds just the dressing room she’s looking for and doesn’t even bother to knock before she slips into the room. She’s unsurprised to find it occupied, but she does look away when it’s only occupant appears to be half dressed.

Sasha rolls her eyes and actually laughs. She’s dressed for the most part sans for her tying her bustier and putting on her boots. She pauses her actions and catches Becky’s blushing gaze in the mirror she’s standing in front of.

“You, of all people, have seen me in a hell of a lot less than this,” she continues to laugh.

Becky rolls her eyes, but still finds herself crossing the room. She reaches out and helps Sasha’s arms through the rest of her top, but she quickly finds herself becoming frustrated with the maze of straps and ties.

“Your gear is stupid and complicated,” she grumbles as she continues to fumble. 

“You’re just incompetent.” Sasha swats her hands away and swiftly manages to tie her wrist cuff using her non-dominant hand. It’s a subtle flex that leaves Becky huffing in annoyance. She brushes past Becky and moves over to the chair where she begins the process of slipping on her boot covers. 

“You come all this way to stare? Or because you actually want something?”

Becky chews her lip and offers a half hearted shrug. “The past couple of days, I’ve had the chance to do a lot of thinking. A little about what you said, a little bit about the short visit I got after Raw.”

Sasha looks up and quirks an eyebrow with interest. “Lemme guess, Bayley came by to ‘warn’ you about me.” 

“How’d you know?” Becky’s confusion is actually genuine as she hadn’t expected Sasha to hit the mark.

This time, Sasha is the one who rolls her eyes. She stands up from her chair and moves over to the mirror to do a last minute makeup check. She eventually settles on sharpening her lip liner, though she still gives Becky her attention.

“Who else would come to you about me being a problem?” Sasha pauses to flex her fingers in quotations.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“A problem.” Becky echos, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “Bayley seems to think you are and you sure as hell caused enough problems for her when you turned on her to take her title.”

“I didn’t turn on Bayley.” Sasha’s collected resolve slips and she snaps quickly slamming down the liner pen. She spins around and levels Becky with a glare so cold that the temperature in the room feels like it drops about twenty degrees.

“I _outgrew_ Bayley.”

Becky raises her eyebrows at the reaction. She knew she was broaching a touchy subject, but she at least hopes it’ll get her some answers. She patiently waits for Sasha to visibly calm before she says anything else. 

“I’m just going based off what it looked like on the outside,” she offers carefully. “I’m all ears if you wanna tell me what happened.”

“I just told you; I outgrew her.” Sasha scoffs and turns back to primping herself in the mirror. “It was fun for a while, but it got old. I got bored and I quickly realized I was settling. I wanted more and Bayley wasn’t able to give me that. Besides, she eventually had something I wanted.”

“So you betrayed her?”

“I saw an opportunity and I took it. Had she been in my position, she would’ve done the exact same thing.”

Becky raises her eyebrows and though she remembers the defeated look on Bayley’s face when they had briefly spoken some nights ago, she doesn’t say anything. A part of her feels bad because to an extent, she gets where Sasha is coming from. When you find yourself being held back, you’ve gotta do what you gotta do to make a change. Even if that means sometimes cutting deep ties.

“I wouldn’t need to do that to you, you know.” Sasha supplies, having moved to slip on her jacket. “You’re different.”

“How so?” Becky hates that she has to ask, but she’s dying to know.

Sasha only shrugs. “You and I are the same. We have the same drive, the same passion. We’ve overcome a lot of the same obstacles to get where we are now. No body believed in us, but we made it to the top. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’d like to stay there.”

There is an extended moment of silence while Becky thinks. Eventually though, she finds herself crossing the room where she places her hands on Sasha’s waist and rests her chin on her shoulder.

“I probably shouldn’t trust you. I feel like I know I shouldn’t.”

“I think I can prove to be a valuable asset.” Sasha smirks widely as she spins around to lightly toy with the lapels of Becky’s jacket. “I’ve got Charlotte tonight.”

“Damn. High profile.”

“Highly annoying.” Sasha rolls her eyes. “I want you ringside.”

Becky quirks an eyebrow at the demand. “You’re not worried raising a few eyebrows?”

Sasha hums thoughtfully. “Raising eyebrows is what I do. I want you there for more than just shock value. Charlotte is the most prominent thorn in my side right now. I need her taken care of. Just for the time being.” 

“You sound like you already have a plan.” Becky supplies with a genuinely curiously look. 

“You’ll know what to do. Just take notice,” Sasha’s smile turns devilish once more as she slips on her shades. “I don’t give a damn about winning this match.”

* * *

Becky makes sure keep her face neutral at the start of the match. Instead of sitting down, she opts to casually lean against the apron. Though her features are schooled into a look of boredom, she is making sure to pay close attention to every detail of the match.

Initially Charlotte had been confused, however, the confusion had quickly morphed into suspicion. Becky finds it incredibly amusing that Charlotte has spent most of if not all of the match splitting her attention between her at ringside and the woman who’s actually her opponent. On more than occasion, she’s offered Charlotte a smile and wiggled her fingers. 

Sasha, on the other hand, appears to be having fun. For a majority of the match, she’s been using her speed and smaller stature to avoid most of Charlotte’s attacks which has done nothing short of annoying the taller woman.

“You’re getting kinda slow, Queenie. Must be getting old.” She tosses out the taunt that nearly has Charlotte foaming at the mouth.

“You just need to stop all this running around and come take this ass whooping like a woman,” Charlotte pauses and quirks her eyebrow at Becky who is staring back intently. “Or maybe a _man_.”

Sasha ducks underneath another one of Charlotte’s attempts to lock up. Sasha manages to turn it into a drop toe hold and only serves to piss Charlotte off even more when she bounces off the mat. If it were quiet enough, an audible growl could be heard in her throat.

Much of the match continues like this with Sasha not even attempting a pin fall and the few falls Charlotte has managed to get have been sloppy and out of complete desperation. In fact, Charlotte has become so thrown off by the entire vine of the match, that she doesn’t even notice Becky’s methodical movements out at ringside.

Becky conceals the chair she’s slipped from underneath the ring by keeping it low and against her side. She sends a disgusted look over her shoulder at the fans in the front row screaming to get Charlotte’s attention. The reaction from her nearly shocks them into silent.

The climax moment is when Sasha pettily slaps Charlotte across the face. Not hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to be felt and draw a reaction from her. It’s just the reaction she wanted and she instantly replaces her smug look with a look of aghast fear.

“You’re fucking done.” Charlotte growls, taking a swipe at Sasha who quickly slips out of the ring. Rolling underneath the bottom rope, her annoyance only seems to heighten as she now finds herself practically chasing the other woman who has taken it upon herself to run away. What Charlotte doesn’t expect is the face first chair shot she runs directly into.

The bell ringing and her subsequent disqualification seems to have no effect on Sasha who laughs almost sadistically. She watches pridefully as Becky continues the vicious onslaught with the chair. She quickly shoved off the ref who makes an attempt to intervene.

“Get her up.”

Becky throws down the chair and has to use nearly all of her strength to drag Charlotte back to her feet. Albeit a little sluggish, Charlotte attempts to fight back and Becky grunts, kneeing her in the abdomen before sending her directly into the steel steps. Looking over her shoulder, her eyebrows raise when she spots the newly set up table Sasha had somehow worked from underneath the ring. 

“Looks like you’re going for a ride, Queenie.” Becky chuckles darkly, grabbinga handful of blonde hair before she’s practically dragging the worn woman a across the floor. 

It’s a combined effort on both of their parts that sends Charlotte through the table. The loud crack leaves gasps echoing around the arena quickly followed by the loud torrent of boos. Just as the medical staff is rushed to ringside, Becky coolly steps right over the mess they’ve created and heads over to the time keeper’s area where she viciously snatches the blue belt away, leaving a majority of the staff scrambling. She eventually returns to the base of the ramp where she hands the title back to its owner. 

She notices how Sasha hesitates for a moment before she subtly licks her bottom lip and takes her belt. Becky gives her a nod, almost as if silently answering a question and the action causes Sasha to grin widely. 

By now, the crowd has split their attention between the med staff tending to Charlotte who hasn’t moved and the two champions making their way up the ramp. They’re practically being booed out of the damn building, but for Becky it’s like a switch has been flipped and she’s suddenly never felt more alive.

* * *

The sex that night is hot and heavy and honestly the best she’s ever had, even compared to last time and that was still pretty damn good. Still high in adrenaline from the night’s earlier events and the later activities, she finds herself sitting cross legged on the mattress scrolling through her phone. There’s movement behind her and soon arms comes to wrap themselves around her shoulders before she feels warm breath against her neck. 

“I think people actually hate me more than you now,” Becky chuckles quietly, lifting her phone slightly.

Sasha squints at the screen before humming quietly. “They’ll never hate you as much as me,” she laughs before she moves Becky’s hair to the side to place gentle kisses on her neck. “But then again, they’ve never seen you like this before. I like it though. It’s sexy.”

Becky playfully rolls her eyes though she know it doesn’t have much effect on the woman behind her. “You find sending someone through a table sexy?”

“I find confidence sexy. Before, you would just run your mouth. Now, you’re actually going to show people,” Sasha pauses and taps a finger to her chin. “And maybe I do find the table thing a little sexy.”

“According to the internet, Queen Charles is gonna be out for a while.”

“Good, that’s less I’ll have to worry about.”

Becky raises her eyebrows and turns around to where they are facing each other. “What? Don’t tell me you’re actually scared of her.”

Sasha scoffs offendedly. “Absolutely not, but I recognize a threat. You and I know better than anyone how much of a pain in the ass she can be. I like to handle my business early and efficiently.”

“Well...so it seems your business is now my business,” Becky smirks before she leans in to steal a slightly lingering kiss.

“So it seems...” Sasha hums as she tangled her hands in Becky’s hair to deepen the kiss. Eventually, she pulls away in favor of air, but she keeps Becky close.

“And when people start asking questions?”

“Then we’ll answer them. Together.”

Becky grins before she connects their lips once more. Nails lightly scratch at the back of her neck as she gently nudges Sasha onto her back. Her old conscience is screaming at her in the back of her mind for entering business with such a beautiful devil, but at the end of the day, her new conscience honestly doesn’t give a damn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would easily sell all my belongings and probably my soul if I could get Heel Team Bae in the present. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! It was a little different hahah
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	7. Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band/College AU: sometimes the loudest words spoken are the ones not spoken at all

Folded up on the couch, her fingers are flying over her keyboard at such a rapid pace it’s a wonder she doesn’t break the damn thing. A quick glance at the time reminds her that even though she’s well ahead of her deadline, she still is on a bit of a time crunch. A tiny huff of irritation escapes her lips as she pauses to adjust her glasses before starting to re-read everything she’s just written. The huff is soon replaced by a groan when she’s ultimately unhappy with her sentence structure. 

“I left and came back nearly an hour ago, and you’re still in the exact same position as before. How do you even manage that?” 

Sasha glances up to find her housemate watching her with genuine amusement. A tiny smile tugs at her lips before she eventually begins resuming her typing. 

“Sorry. I’ve really gotta get this article sent in before tomorrow,” she responds absently. 

Bayley in turn quirks an eyebrow. “You realize your deadline isn’t until Monday right? You’ve got time, there’s no need to rush.” 

Sasha nods only halfway paying attention. “I know. Trust me, no one knows more than me. I’d just really rather get everything all done before the weekend so I don’t have to worry about it. Besides, it’ll make less work for me when it comes time to start editing everyone else’s.”

“Sash, you know no one reads the school magazine right?” 

“Even if no one does, it’s still on me to make sure it looks halfway decent. Besides, I put in the work now, it’ll help me secure a job once I get the hell out of here.” 

Being in charge of the university magazine is not necessarily something that Sasha had set out to do, but she’s not going to argue with the potential opportunities she can gain from being lead editor. The journalism industry is a tangled web of mayhem where it’s easy to get lost if you don’t have the right connections or experience. So while this is small, she’s hoping that it’ll eventually lead to something bigger. 

“That’s fair,” Bayley clicks her tongue. “You’re probably gonna hate me for this and I definitely should’ve mentioned it earlier, but the girls are coming over. We’re gonna practice for a bit.” 

This grabs Sasha’s full attention and she groans once again. “Now?” She all but whines before holding up her laptop. “You knew I’ve been working on this for the last two days.” 

Bayley throws up her hands defensively. “I know! I know and I’m sorry! I should’ve mentioned it sooner but it slipped my mind until this morning. It won’t be a full practice, maybe just a quick run through of our set for Friday.” 

“You guys don’t even know the meaning of the word short practice. You’ll spend the first hour arguing before you even start the first fucking song.” 

“You know sometimes we have creative differences! We’ll be out in the garage so we’ll be out of your way and try not to bother you with the noise.” 

“That’s where the noise is the loudest,” Sasha grumbles before returning back to her laptop. The lull in conversation though feels slightly weird and eventually she glances back up to find Bayley smiling at her. “What?” 

Bayley simply shrugs and adopts an obvious faux look of aloofness. “Oh nothing, I mean you know...I just thought you’d be a little more excited for our practice,” she pauses and her lips pull into a knowing smirk. “I mean seeing as Becky is gonna be here and all.” 

Sasha pauses and immediately she feels her face begin to warm. Despite her obvious blushing, she still manages to send her roommate dirty look. “I’m not doing this with you right now. I’ve got an article to finish.” 

“Sash, c’mon. You know the only reason you haven’t completely bitten my head off yet is because you’re excited to see her,” Bayley then sighs dramatically and throws herself onto the couch with gusto. “Oh how you sit there and just continue to wait for her to sweep you off your feet. Daydreaming of her romancing you with her dashing good looks and charming Irish—Ow!” 

“Next time I’ll kick you in the face,” Sasha rolls her eyes before she starts grumbling. “We go over this every single time you bring this up. There’s nothing there. She and I don’t even talk like that.” 

“But you could,” Bayley perks up, despite still rubbing the sore spot from where she was kicked in the side. “You both get along pretty well, you’re both attractive, it’s obvious you have a thing for each other with all the flirting between the two of you. What’s stopping you from just going for it?” 

Despite her dark look of disdain, Sasha feels her face heat up even more. She rolls her eyes again as she wishes for the life of her that Bayley will just drop the never ending mission of hers to hook Sasha up with her bandmate. It’s all completely ridiculous and absurd. 

“There’s nothing to go for,” she mutters, though she doesn’t sound incredibly convincing. She holds up a hand when she sees Bayley open her mouth to argue. “Bay I’m serious, there’s nothing there. We’re on polite terms, but that’s it.”

This time, Bayley rolls her eyes and for a split second she’s actually offended that Sasha would think she’s so blind as to not even notice the obvious tension between two of her closest friends. Honestly, they’ve been close for so long, Sasha should know better. She shakes her head at the thought. 

“Right,” Bayley drags out the word before rolling off the couch and back to her feet. “We’ll try to be quiet so we don’t bother you too much...and I’ll try to keep the arguing to the minimum.” 

Sasha rolls her eyes and quite literally wants to protest as to how a rock band could possibly be anything other than loud and obnoxious. Especially during a time when she’s working on a major project. Shaking her head, she chews her lip and does her best to immerse herself back into her work.

It’s sometime later, maybe only about an hour when Sasha declares herself finished with her article. If anything, she’ll go back and proofread, but that can be done later as she’s finished for the most part. She rises from the couch and yawns while stretching out her tired limbs from being in the same spot for such a long period of time. 

The music coming from the garage is muffled, but still filtering in through the rest of the house. She snorts at Bayley’s earlier half assed claims that they would be quiet, but she’s not at all bothered by it. Not for real. She ended up getting so lost in her writing that she was able to drown them out anyway. Now finished though, everything is coming back in full blast. 

Feeling like a generous hostess, Sasha heads to the fridge where she retrieves four unopened water bottles before she heads off in the direction of the garage. She pauses at the door and braces herself as opening it increases the noise level by several decibels. She manages to fight off a wince as it takes her ears only a few seconds to adjust to the noise. Besides, the loudness from the music is soon replaced by her own heart starting to pound in her ears. 

Unbeknownst to herself; she’s staring, but how can she not? One would be crazy not to appreciate the way Becky gets lost in the music even during practice. With lyrical vocals and each strum of her guitar, for a second Sasha feels like they’re the only two people in the garage, and she definitely isn’t complaining. She’s become so lost that in fact, she doesn’t even realize when the song is over and that most of the band’s attention is now on her. 

Thinking of their prior conversation, Bayley shakes her head in complete disbelief. She sets her own guitar on its stand before heading over to her statuesque roommate. 

“Wow. Thanks Sasha, you shouldn’t have,” she says with exaggeration as she takes a couple of the water bottles from her arms to hand them out to the group.

“No problem,” Sasha responds, still not entirely broken out of her trance though she becomes fully aware that she’s always being watched. Swallowing thickly, she holds out the last water in offering. 

Becky offers a lopsided smile in return as she swings her own guitar behind her before she steps from around the microphone. She crosses the tiny distance of the garage before she slowly takes the offered bottle. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem...” Sasha repeats before managing a tiny smile of her own. 

There’s a short amount of silence between the two of them before Becky jerks her thumb over shoulder. “Sorry about well...this. Bayley said you were working on something and we’re in here being super loud.” 

Sasha quickly shakes her head at the apology. “No no, it’s totally fine. I finished what I was working on anyway so it’s no big deal.” 

“Okay,” Becky nods before awkwardly shuffling. “So...how’ve you been? It’s been a while. Probably our last show I think.”

“It might’ve been actually,” Sasha laughs and unconsciously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve been good. Busy, but good. You?” 

“Great, yeah. Things have been great.” 

“That’s good.”

“Yeah...” 

Meanwhile just a few short paces away, the rest of the band is silently observing the interaction between the two. Bayley mimics retching motions before waving her hand at the duo. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” she groans dramatically. “I actually think I’m gonna be sick.”

“I wish they’d just fuck already,” Charlotte grumbles whole occupying herself with retuning her bass. “Pipsqueak, go easy on that solo next time, yeah? No one can hear Becky over you trying to tear a hole in the damn snare.” 

Rhea squares her jaw and glares harshly at the dated nickname. “I’ll try that as soon as you stop dressing like a grandma,” she bites back before pointing a drumstick in Becky’s direction. “It’s not like we’re gonna be running it again anytime soon if she’s got anything to say about it.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Bayley huffs before making a show of dramatically waving her arms. “Hello! Hi! Becks? Remember us? Practice? That’s why we’re all here???”

From across the room, Becky absently rolls her eyes with a knowing smile. “I should probably...” she trails off, nodding back to the band. “You coming to our show tomorrow?”

Sasha thinks for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. I’ve got a meeting that might run a little late, but I’ll try to make it.” 

“Good. It’ll be cool if you can.” 

“I’ll definitely try my best.” 

Once again a slightly awkward silence falls between them and it leaves Becky taking a much needed deep breath before her lopsided smile returns. “Great, I’ll uh, see you around then?” 

“I’ll see you,” Sasha whispers back. Her eyes dart over Becky’s shoulder and her blush returns full force when she spots her the entire band all staring at them. She offers Becky a gentle smile before moving to head back into the house. 

Becky on the other hand offers a small wave before heading back over to her group. She stops ahead of her mic and raises her eyebrows at the blatant staring. 

“What?”

The responses she gets is a mass conglomerate of scoffs and griping that leaves her rolling her eyes in slight irritation. 

“You’re disgusting, mate...” Rhea mutters from behind her drum set. “Just bloody ask her out already.”

Becky raises her eyebrows again, this time in surprise. “What? Are you crazy? It’s definitely not like that.” 

“Like hell its not,” Bayley tacks on. “We’re getting pretty fed up with all the eye fucking going on around here.” 

Becky turns to Charlotte for help, but her best friend in turn only shrugs her shoulders. Sighing defeatedly, she shakes her head. “You’re all ridiculous,” she grumbles before testing a few notes on her guitar. “Can we just run this shit again?” 

“As long as you don’t start daydreaming about Sasha mid song, sure.” 

“Just fucking count us in.”

* * *

The show was great, but the afterparty has been buzzing nonstop. While Sasha is having fun, she still can’t help but still feel a little irked by the mass amount of people currently in her house. The party, of course, had been all Bayley’s idea and Sasha has agreed because why wouldn’t she want to celebrate her friends’ success? Besides, she finished her article and submitted it well before her deadline. She thinks that she has earned the right to relax for the weekend.

Still though, this is a lot of fucking people. Her eyes roll as she is jostled for probably the hundredth time as people stumble their way through the common areas. Early on she had stuck close to her friends, but they eventually abandoned her in favor of clinging onto their boyfriends for the remainder of the evening. Not that she could blame them.

There is a suddenly loud cheers and she pokes her head in the dining room just long enough to see Bayley and Charlotte high-fiving and doing celebratory shots after having knocked off another beer pong team. Sasha rolls her eyes again knowing that the duo are probably going to be on a streak all night and whoever dares to challenge them may be in for a very tough reality check.

“Those two are fuckin’ animals.”

Sasha spins around to find Becky casually leaning against the wall behind her. “Tell me about it,” she chuckles before briefly turning her attention back to their friends. “They’ll end up drinking everyone under the table before the night is over with.”

“Probably,” Becky hums taking a swig of her beer before nodding at the cup in Sasha’s hand. “What’re you drinking?”

“It’s vodka mostly. It’s my second so...I’ll probably be done after this.”

“Only two? Ha, you’d think you have church or something in the morning.”

Sasha blushes and laughs nervously. “No, I’m just...a bit of a lightweight. I know my weaknesses.”

Becky grins widely. “Smart woman,” she chuckles before she nods towards the back door. “Do you maybe wanna get some air for a bit? It’s kinda stuffy in here and after playing a show I could definitely use some quiet.”

Sasha nervously chews her lip, but still nods nonetheless. She inhales quietly at the feeling of Becky’s warm hand on the small of her back through her shirt while she gently guides her through the mass of people. Once they’re outside, she doesn’t even realize how peaceful it really is to get away from everything just for the time being.

“Ah, that’s better,” Becky sighs. She closes her eyes for a moment and tilts her head back before taking several deep breaths. Eventually she looks up and chuckles quietly to find Sasha silently watching her. “See something you like?”

Back is the blush and Sasha initially only manages to shrug her shoulders. “I dunno...” she mumbles into her cup before taking a sip. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“I dunno, you’re so...different. Seeing you on stage you’re like a completely different person than you are now. I don’t mean that in a bad way you’re just...up there you’re so intense.”

“And here I guess I’m pretty boring.”

“Not boring! I dunno, just more chill...I guess...”

Becky laughs and shrugs. “I get lost in my music. It doesn’t matter if I’m up on stage or just jamming out in my room I just really start to feel it, ya know? It’s easy for me to just lose myself I guess,” she pauses and laughs again. “Believe it or not, I really fucking hate people.”

This surprises Sasha because she never would have guessed. However, now that she thinks about it, she can see that it’s probably not all that surprising at all. She’s always been intrigued by how someone so passionate could also be so incredibly reserved at times. It’s one of the things she likes about Becky so much.

Wait, what? Like? 

The thought sends Sasha’s mind into a sudden whirlwind and she takes a much longer sip of her drink this time. The longwinded sip leaves her feeling just a little warm inside as her buzz is slowly starting to catch up with her. This will probably be the last time she lets Bayley pour her a drink of any kind.

“How do you manage to perform if you hate people so much?”

“A lot of fucking weed,” Becky laughs at her own joke before she finds herself shrugging again. “Nah I mean, like I said it’s different up there for me. Outside of the band, I just kinda like to do my own thing, ya know? Part of the reason the whole school thing didn’t work out.”

Sasha quirks an eyebrow in interest. “You tried college?”

Becky shrugs. “For a little bit. It wasn’t that I sucked at it, it just...wasn’t for me,” she pauses and a slightly distant look passes over her eyes as she looks out into the yard. “I wanna make music. That’s where I want life to take me. For me, music is passion and sitting in some stuffy classroom for thousands of dollars a year isn’t gonna teach me how to live out my dream,” she pauses again and ducks her head before chuckling awkwardly. “You must think I sound pretty stupid saying all that.” 

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Sasha responds.

“C’mon...”

“I’m serious! You just said yourself that school isn’t for everybody and I mean...you’ve still got a plan for what you wanna do in life. I think that if you still have a plan then you’re allowed to take whatever route you want to get there. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Becky seems to observe Sasha for a long time before she says anything. Finally, she ends up on smiling warmly. “You like school then?”

Sasha hesitates for a moment before she nods. “I do. I guess because it challenges me? It pushes me to find out more about myself and what I’m capable of. I like that sort of thing.”

“I guess I’ve never thought of it like that. That’s pretty profound,” Becky hums before finishing off her beer. There’s another brief silence between them before she’s reaching into her pocket. “Do you smoke? I’ve still got one left.”

“No I uh...I’ve never tried it,” Sasha trails off quietly.

“Oh,” Becky quips, before examining the pre-rolled joint she pulled from her pocket. “Do you want to?”

Sasha has no idea why she says yes. Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the fleeting looks she and Becky have been sending each other since the night began. Either way, she finds herself shrugging before she finishes off her own drink.

Becky pulls a lighter from her jacket pocket and lights the joint before she takes a long pull from it. She holds it in for a good several seconds before she exhales a cloud of smoke out into the air. Finally, she passes the joint over to Sasha who takes it, but only continues to stare at it.

“You’ve actually gotta smoke it to get the real feel for it,” Becky laughs.

“No I just...this is gonna sound stupid, but I don’t know how,” Sasha murmurs embarrassingly. God, is she really that boring?

Becky raises her eyebrows and appears thoughtful for a second. Finally, she takes the joint back before taking another quick pull. “I’ve got an idea. But first, do you trust me?”

“Yeah...” Sasha says after a moment of thought. “Yeah, I trust you...”

“Good just...hang tight.”

Sasha is only slightly confused when she gets no further instruction. Instead, she watches as Becky takes a much longer pull from the joint, but she makes no move to exhale. Instead, she steps forward, minimizing the distance between the two of them before she is completely occupying Sasha’s space. She reaches out and cups Sasha’s face before gently running a thumb over her lips. Sasha just barely catches the memo before she finds herself just barely opening her mouth.

The intimacy of the action and the action itself combines enough to leave Sasha’s toes curling. As the smoke is blown into her open mouth, she swears her heart is going to explode right out of her chest with how suddenly everything becomes sizzling hot. They’re just close enough for her to feel the ghost of Becky’s lips and just far enough away for it to be nothing more than an idea. For a split second, she completely forgets how to breathe and she soon finds herself spluttering into a fit of coughs. 

Becky pulls away, but only slightly and she doesn’t remove her hand. “Yeah that’s kinda how my first time ended up too,” she drawls before chuckling quietly. “Really helps if you remember to breathe.

“Noted,” Sasha coughs, suddenly feelings the effects of the joint combined with her drinks. Looking up, she’s acutely aware of just how close they really are and she reaches up to place her hand over Becky’s where’s it’s still resting on her cheek.

Becky notices the action and there’s a soft intake of breath on her part as she too realizes how close they are. “This is probably gonna be a really weird time to say this but...” a deep breath, “you’re really fucking beautiful.” 

Sasha’s face is so warm it’s a wonder to her how she hasn’t started sweating. “S’not weird...” she whispers back. “I’ve...kinda had this thing for you, but I wasn’t gonna say anything...” 

“Well...you should definitely say something.” 

“I think I should.” 

Sasha’s mind is in a haze as the next few moments happen in rapid succession. She finds her breath being completely stolen away by the hottest kiss she’s ever experienced in her life. Becky’s mouth is warmer and softer than she could’ve ever imagined and she finds herself locked in an embrace so tight she doesn’t want to ever let go. Eventually though, air becomes a necessity for both of them and even though they break their kiss, they still remain pressed against one another. 

Again, maybe it’s the alcohol, or the weed, or maybe it’s just the adrenaline. Maybe it’s a mixture of all three that eventually leads to Sasha guiding Becky by the hand through the sea of people in her house. There are no words between them as she pauses in front of her bedroom for a split second before she opens the door just enough for the both of them to slip inside. She’s just barely able to reach out and lock the door before Becky is on her in a second and everything starts up again. 

Becky’s hands are hot and everywhere and Sasha can’t help but shudder against the cold air that’s suddenly on her back when those same hands begin to rise up her shirt. She breaks the kiss, but gasps as Becky’s lips immediately attach themselves to her neck instead. 

“Becky I—wait.” 

Hearing the hesitation, Becky stops immediately. She pulls back and watches Sasha carefully through hooded eyes. “Are you okay?” Her voice is low and raspy. “Do you want to stop? We can stop.” 

“No, I want to. I really want to. I just...” Sasha trials off andchews on her lower lip. She soon ducks her head in embarrassment. “I’ve never...” 

“Hey, it’s okay. We can go as slow as you want, you just tell me, okay?”

“Okay...”

The next time Becky kisses her, it’s much slower and deeper than the first. Hands are no longer frantic, but instead methodical as Sasha soon finds herself eased onto the edge of her bed. A quiet sigh escapes her as her heart continues to race and Becky’s hands burn with a fiery passion so hot, she can’t help but wait to get burned. 

* * *

It’s incredibly foreign to Becky to feel herself startling awake. It’s nothing too noticeable, but her eyes fly open and there’s a sharp intake of air through her nose as she finds herself staring at a ceiling she doesn’t recognize. Attempting to move and a quick glance to her right soon reminds her of where exactly she is.

“Ah shit...” she mumbles to herself, noting the strands of sapphire spread across her chest. She lifts her head just enough to spot her clothes completely scattered around to room before she’s letting her head fall back into the pillow. “Shit.” 

She has no idea how long she lies there with the only noise being Sasha’s even breathing coming from her right. Soon though, she carefully slides her way to the edge of her bed as best as she can without jarring the sleeping girl. Her efforts prove successful as she soon plants her feet on the floor and begins the silent task of retrieving her her clothes from around the room. 

“Becky?” 

Having dressed for the most part, Becky freezes momentarily before pulling her jeans up the rest of the way. She glances over her shoulder to find Sasha sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

“Oh! Uh, hey,” she offers weakly. 

“You’re...leaving?” Sasha implores curiously. 

“Yeah I uh, I’ve gotta go.” 

“Do you want to stay for a bit? I could make us breakfast and we could maybe I dunno...talk I guess?” 

Becky’s internal panic maximizes and she finds herself laughing awkwardly while fumbling to stuff her feet in her boots. “Thanks, but I’ve really gotta go. I’m late for a-a thing. Last night was fun though.” 

Sasha’s brow furrows and she feels a sudden stinging in her chest. “Fun?” She repeats carefully. 

“Yeah, I had a good time,” Becky slips on her jacket and offers a shaky smile. “I’m super sorry, but I’ve gotta...I-I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

“Oh...yeah, I guess,” Sasha whispers, trying not to notice how Becky practically bolts from her bedroom. She blinks a few times before eventually sinking back underneath the covers wishing for all the world that she would just disappear. 

Meanwhile, Becky is practically panicking as she stumbles into the hall. She swallows the thick lump in her throat and practically sprints towards the front door while trying to remain undetected. Immediately though, she finds herself cursing when she spots Bayley moving around the living room with a trash bag. 

“Hey dude. Didn’t realize you were still here,” Bayley grins but immediately winces when the notion does no good for her hangover. “Hell of a party huh?” 

“Yeah.” Becky awkwardly rubs at the back of her neck. “Must’ve passed out on the patio or something.” 

“Well, since you’re here, wanna help me clean up? The place is a mess.” 

“Sorry. Can’t. Promised I would cover an extra shift at the shop today.” 

“What? C’mon please? It’ll go faster when there’s two of us.” 

Normally Bayley’s puppy dog eyes are unbeatable, but today, Becky’s desire to leave wins out. She quickly shakes her head again as she opens the front door. “Sorry Bayls, I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” And with that, she’s out the door and thankfully out of sight where she can be free to freak out on her own. 

* * *

It’s been going on a week and there’s been nothing but radio silence. To be fair, she hasn’t exactly done a whole lot of reaching out, lest she end up coming off as clingy or psychotic and that’s the last thing she wanted. Still though, Sasha can’t help but feel incredible awkward after that night at the party and Becky’s subsequent silence as a result. 

It’s on a whim that she’s even here in the first place. Originally she was just sitting at home alone falling victim to her own mind and over time she just got tired of her blank phone sitting and mocking her from the coffee table. That’s how she ended up grabbing her phone and keys before heading out on a mission that she hadn’t entirely put together in her head. 

She’s only been to this particular auto shop once and that was back when Bayley needed a ride to pick up her car from being worked on. Feeling incredibly out of place, she slips through the front door with the welcome sign. Behind the front desk is a hulking dude with a slightly bored expression, but he offers her a polite smile as she approaches the counter. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Picking up or dropping off?” 

“Neither actually. I was wondering if Becky is here?”

His eyebrows raise before he moves to stand from his chair. “Yeah, she’s out in the garage right now. Want me to go grab her?” 

“Actually, is it okay if I just go out there myself?” Sasha implores. “It’s...kind of important.” 

The guy, Roman if the embroidered tag on his shirt is anything to go by, hesitates for a moment before sitting back in her chair. “Yeah, for sure. Just be careful. Don’t want you falling over something out there and then trying to sue us.” 

It takes Sasha a moment to catch onto the joke before she’s laughing awkwardly. “I’ll try my best. Thank you.” 

“No problem. When you get there, tell Lynch she missed her lunch. It’ll be my ass if she falls out because she forgot to eat again.” 

Sasha smiles and nods before slipping through a side door in the direction of the garage workspace. Immediately her ears are assault by the loud rock music coming from a speaker and she only has to walk a few short paces before she finds just the person she’s looking for hunched underneath the hood of a car. She lingers for a moment before she turns down the speaker. 

“Hey! What gives—oh....” 

The sudden silence grabs Becky’s attention and as she looks up, her face immediately falls when she realizes she’s not alone anymore. Suddenly becoming nervous, she fumbles with the tools in her hand before she’s forcing a smile to her face. 

“Hey? What’re you...doing here?” 

Sasha only shrugs initially. “I dunno. I’ve...been trying to get in touch with you and I was in the area so I figured I’d stop by.” 

Becky furrows her brow before she leans back over the car she was previously working on. This leaves Sasha in silence as she works her jaw a few times while trying to figure out what to say. She had practiced what she had wanted to say on the drive over, but now that she’s here it seems like everything she put together has left her mind. Finally, she just settles on a question. 

“Have I done something wrong?” 

“No, of course not,” Becky shakes her head as if it’s the most obvious thing in the works, but she doesn’t look up from what she’s doing. “Why would you think that?”

“Maybe because you’ve been ignoring me?” Sasha immediately regrets the way that comes out but there is not going back.

Becky flinches and pauses for a moment before she’s shaking her head again. “I haven’t been ignoring you.”

“You kinda have...”

“I haven’t! Things have just...I’ve been busy.” 

More silence. This leaves Sasha sighing heavily as she folds in on herself for stability. “Becky do you...this is about what happened between us, isn’t it? That night at the party?”

This time, Becky shrugs. “We had fun that night.” 

“That’s what you said before. ‘Fun’. Is that all that was to you?” 

“Well what else was it supposed to be?” 

Sasha’s shoulders lump and within seconds her eyes begin to water against her consent. “Are you serious right now?” 

Becky sighs heavily before she finally looks up to where they’re making eye contact for the first time. “Look Sasha, you’re great, okay? I don’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but I...it wasn’t...” 

“You’re serious right now,” Sasha breaths before she’s blinking back tears. “God I’m so stupid. I’m so _fucking stupid_.” 

“Sasha wait-”

“I actually thought for a second that you actually liked me back, but it wasn’t about that, was it?” 

“I do like you! I just-”

“You were just looking for a good time that night,” Sasha shakes her head as her tears finally fall. “And I’m the idiot that gave it to you.” 

Becky groans as she puts down her tools and tries to move around the car, but Sasha is immediately backing away from her. “Sasha no, it’s not like that at all! We just...we both had a good time right?” 

“Please just don’t...you’ve embarrassed me enough,” and with that Sasha is shaking her head as she all but sprints out of the garage, leaving Becky in vain to call after her.

* * *

Bayley nearly jumps out of her skin at the sudden sound of the door slamming. Confused frown in place, she pokes her head out of the kitchen just in time to see Sasha stumbling through the living room before she collapses on the couch. 

“Sash?” 

She doesn’t get a response. Not a coherent one. Instead, her gown only deepens when Sasha heaves before breaking down into near hysteric sobs. Immediately, she crosses the room and pulls Sasha into her lap on the couch. 

“Sasha, what happened?”

“I’m so fucking stupid!” 

Bayley is just barely to make out the exclamation and her brow furrows in worry. She gently rubs her hands up and down Sasha’s arms while trying to calm her down. They sit like that for several minutes before Sasha’s sobs subside enough for her to form a coherent sentence. 

“I-I hooked up with Becky...” 

“Becky? Lynch...?” 

“Yeah....at the party.” 

“Holy shit,” Bayley blinks dumbly for a few moments before her frown immediately returns. Clearly something’s wrong if that happened just over a week ago and she’s only just now hearing about it. “What. Happened.” 

Sasha shakes her head while she continues to cling to Bayley. She’s just barely able to piece together a coherent story and upon her conclusion she only finds herself sobbing even more. Bayley on the other hand has a scowl firmly in place as she continues to hold her best friend.

* * *

Digging her palms into her eyes, Becky sits on the couch with her elbows on her knees. She’s been in the exact same position since she’s gotten home from work and she honestly has no idea how much time has past. All she does know is soon she finds a hand clapping her on the shoulder.

“Alright, you’ve gotta tell me what happened,” Charlotte implores seriously after watching the sulking for the past few hours. Her lips purse tightly when Becky only groans in response. “Becks seriously, you haven’t moved for like three hours.”

“I fucked up...” Becky mumbles into her hands.

“Obviously. Now tell me what happened so I can tell you how to fix it and we can move on with all the dramatic shit.” 

“It’s not that easy...”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Becky huffs and tiredly rubs her eyes. “I slept with Sasha...”

Charlotte’s mouth falls open and stays that way for several moments. “You’re...you’re joking right...”

“I wish I was,” a groan. “It happened last week...”

“At the party...?”

“At the party.”

Charlotte blows out a puff of air before awkwardly scratching her head. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Becky throws up her hands before gripping her hair tightly. “I wasn’t! We started talking and she looked good that night and I was high dude! I mean don’t get me wrong I knew what I was doing I just...it was so different with her, man!”

“You mean you’ve never had sex with someone you actually like before,” Charlotte deadpans.

“It’s not just that,” Becky pauses and takes a deep breath before dropping her head back into her hands. “Itwasherfirsttime.”

“Come again?”

“It was her first time!”

“Holy FUCK!”

The two look up to notice their younger roommate and band member poking her head out of the kitchen. Charlotte sends over a dismissive glare before Rhea ducks her shoulders and slinks back into the kitchen to continue eavesdropping out of sight. Becky simply groans again and grips her hair at the roots.

“It was her first time and at the time we both just got lost at the moment and now that is after I just...that’s a lot to have on my shoulders, dude.”

“So, what? Have you talked to her about it.”

“...”

“Becky!” Charlotte exclaims before pinching the bridge of her nose like a disappointed mother.

“I didn’t know what to say!” Becky sighs heavily before her shoulders drop in defeat. “She showed up at my job today and I kinda stuck my foot in my mouth and probably made it so much worse. God, I’m such an asshole.”

Before Charlotte can say anything, there’s the loud sound of tires screeching on the pavement out in front of their house followed by the sound of a car door slamming.

“BECKY LYNCH! YOU BRING YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!”

The pounding on their front door is so loud that the vibrations can be felt throughout the whole living room. Charlotte’s eyes are wide as she eases off the couch and heads over to the door. She says a silent prayer for herself before she dares to swing it open.

Bayley bursts into the house banging the door off the wall and immediately shoves Charlotte out of the way which takes the taller woman completely off guard.

“Where is she?!” Her question is answered as her wild eyes zero in on the woman sitting stock still on the couch. “You complete _ASS!_ ”

Everything happens so fast. There’s a mass amount of yelling as Bayley surges across the living room and grabs Becky by her shirt before she forcefully drags her through the front door and practically tosses her down the front steps. Becky just barely manages to get her arms up in time to protect against the blows raining down that are absolutely intended for her face.

“I can’t believe you, you fucking dick!”

“Bayley I’m sorry! It wasn’t—”

“You’re sorry!? You fucking did THAT and all you’ve got is you’re _sorry!?_ ” 

The commotion goes on for several seconds and it takes the combined effort of Charlotte and Rhea to pry Bayley off of their roommate. The action results in Rhea catching an elbow to the jaw and Charlotte catching a hand to the face.

“Bayley, you need to calm down,” Charlotte grunts tightening her arms around her friend’s waist.

“Calm down!? After what she did and you want me to calm down!?” Bayley flings a free arm in Becky’s direction. “Tell them! Tell them what you fucking did!”

Becky huffs as she sits up on her hands, wincing at the cut on her forehead from one of the blows that landed. “I told them already...”

Bayley’s laugh is uncharacteristic and mirthless. “Of course you fucking told them! You fucking laughed about it didn’t you? _DIDN’T YOU!?_ ”

“You’ve gotta calm yourself, mate,” Rhea huffs just barely ducking another flying limb. “Our neighbors are gonna call the police on us soon.”

“Fuck the poli—”

“ _Bayley!_ ” Charlotte booms. “Now you’re gonna calm down and we’re gonna talk like grown adults or I’m gonna stuff you back in your car and drive you home. You get to decide.” 

Bayley’s jaw clenches tightly but she immediately forces herself to calm down enough to be released. She shoulders her way into the house and takes a stance on the opposite side of the living room, glaring daggers at Becky who slumps through the front door. 

“You embarrassed her,” Bayley spits venomously. “She actually has real fucking feelings for you and you go and mess with her like that?! What the hell is wrong with you!? You _used_ her!” 

“I didn’t use her!” Becky shouts back. “I like her too! A lot! That’s why I freaked out! Come on man, you’ve gotta know that I wouldn’t do anything like that to hurt her!” 

“Could’ve fooled me! You don’t even have any idea what you’ve done! Do you know how much confidence it took for her to approach you and you just blew her off like it was some cheap one night stand? She trusted you! I trusted you! God, I can’t believe I was actually pushing for her to get with your dumb ass.” 

The blow actually cuts Becky deeper than it should and she hangs her head shamefully. Despite the fact that she does have actual feelings for Sasha, she knows that proclaiming them now in the face of Sasha’s very angry best friend isn’t going to do her any good. She opens and closes her mouth several times as she tried to come up with something to say. 

“I have feelings for her. I just...I didn’t know how to...” a sigh escapes her. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not the one you need to be fucking apologizing to,” Bayley scoffs before she’s storming toward the front door. She gives Becky one last dirty look before she’s slamming the door behind her leaving the rest of the group shocked into silence. 

Becky doesn’t really color herself a very emotional person, but still even after Bayley has left, she can’t help but find herself shaking. She shakily takes her hands through her hair before she’s sliding down against the wall to actually let herself cry.

* * *

Save for going to her classes, Sasha has completely shut herself in her room. Her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail and she sits with her knees drawn up to her chin while blankly staring at the muted television. Honestly she’s stopped paying attention hours ago and she’s just been letting Netflix run on its own.

A large part of her feels bad for being a hermit because of how hard Bayley has been trying to help her through her funk. Her best friend has tried everything she could think of to get her to spend more than five minutes out of her room. Sasha’s mind though can’t help but drift off to a certain red haired guitarist and whatever good mood she might been in would immediately reset. She feels incredibly stupid for thinking that night could’ve meant anything more than it did. For a second, she had deluded herself into thinking that maybe Becky would be open to looking for something more beyond what happened. Just thinking about it causes her to flush at her own embarrassment.

Venturing out to the bathroom proves to be a mistakes as her journey back to her room is interrupted by soft knocking on the door. A tired groan escapes her as she pads over to the door to open it for Bayley who has probably once again left her key behind. Ready to berate her best friend, she pauses when she realizes it’s not Bayley on the other side of the door.

“What do you want?”

Becky attempts to offer her usual lopsided smile, but her shoulders slump into a half hearted shrug when Sasha only tiredly glares back at her. She eventually starts to fiddle with the single white carnation in her hand.

“I...was really hoping that I could talk to you...” Her eyes widen when the door is suddenly closing and she reaches out to catch it just before it slams in her face. “Sasha please? I know I don’t have the right to ask, but please.”

Sasha remains unmoving for several moments before she’s spinning around leaving the door open. Becky takes a much needed deep breath before shuffling inside. She softly closes the door behind her and slowly treks further into the living room.

“Bayley not here?” She asks, trying to start conversation.

“No. You honestly think I would’ve let you in if she was?” Sasha scoffs.

“That’s fair,” Becky takes another deep breath as she twists the carnation. “I...I’m not good with words. I can write words with music and I thought about writing you a song because that’s the only way I know how to say anything and I almost did, but I figured that would’ve been weird and...too much.”

More silence. Becky takes this as cue to continue.

“I treated you badly and an I’m sorry isn’t gonna cut it. You trusted me that night and I...I threw that back in your face and I literally can’t even express how awful I feel for doing that. This is gonna sound so incredibly stupid but I left like that because I got scared.”

Sasha rolls her eyes and quirks a skeptical eyebrow. “You got scared?” She echos back in disbelief.

Becky nods quickly. “I did. I was feeling things that I’ve never felt before. Sasha I really like you a lot. Being around you I just couldn’t ever really figure out how to say anything, you know? Then we started talking at the party and things just...everything just happened. It was all so fast and so quick and I wasn’t able to keep up with anything until it all fell in my lap the next morning and I ran.”

Sasha ducks her head and folds herself further into the couch. “I was embarrassed when you left,” she mumbles quietly. “I really liked you and I let you...I let you in and then you left and I dunno, I guess I thought I had done something wrong. I thought maybe you decided you didn’t want me.”

“Sasha...” Becky breathes, and in that moment she has never hated herself in her whole life than she does now. “God no, it’s the opposite of that. I can’t ever stop thinking about you. I’ve just...look, I’ve never had a girlfriend okay? I’ve never wanted one and then you showed up and all of these feelings started happening and I just froze up. I couldn’t find the words to say so I just...didn’t. I wrote instead.”

“You wrote?”

“Lyrics...songs...” Becky shrugs her shoulders as her face turns a shade of crimson. “The girls don’t know it, but the last song in our set I wrote about you.”

Sasha blinks rapidly and for some reason she immediately recalls exactly which song Becky is taking about. The song had been about taking chances with a girl, and while Sasha hadn’t thought much of it at the time, it now seems incredibly obvious. She specifically recalls how during that song it was like Becky’s eyes never once left hers as she strummed each chord.

“I think they might have an idea who that song’s about...” she mumbles, blushing slightly. “Becky after what happened I don’t know if I’m ready...”

“I’m not asking for anything other than a chance,” Becky exhales shakily. “That night meant the world to me and I’m sorry that I’m the idiot that made you feel otherwise.”

Sasha hesitates before she slowly unfolds from the couch before she crosses the room. She stands in front of Becky for a long moment before she reaches out and gently takes the carnation from her hands.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you yet,” she mumbles quietly before a small smile tugs at her lips.

“I don’t know how to be a girlfriend...” Becky’s response is honest and open as the look on her face exposes all her emotions. “But I really would like to try, if you’d be open to giving me the chance?”

Again, Sasha hesitates as conflicting emotions flow through her. While this is the same person she’s cried over for the past couple of weeks, this is also the person she can’t stop thinking about every second of every day. She wants to do the safe thing and say no to protect her heart, but what if that leaves her missing out on something better in the long run?

“You’re going to have to work for it,” Sasha says firmly before her expression softens. “But...maybe we can try.”

Becky feels a huge weight lifting from her shoulders as she nods. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head when Sasha moves into her space and wraps her arms gently around her torso. Becky’s arms hang limply at her sides for a few moments before she returns the embrace, gently tangling her fingers in Sasha’s hair. Sasha manages to smile contently, sinking further into the embrace while resting her head against Becky’s shoulder.

“Bayley’s gonna fucking kill me,” Becky chuckles lowly.

“She is, but I’ll just deal with her later. Just...hold me for right now?”

“Yeah...yeah, I can do that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll come back to this one with a follow up (if anyone wants that) it just got super duper long heh 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct follow up to Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of recreational drug use

Quietly curled up on the couch, Sasha is snuggled underneath a blanket while she absently watches a movie. Around her she can hear the movements of her roommate accompanied by mumbling and the occasional curse. Her eyes shift only slightly just enough to catch Bayley repeatedly ducking in and out of the living room. A quiet chuckle eventually escapes her.

“Bay, what’re you looking for?”

“Char and I are gonna practice together for a bit and she asked me about the box of guitar picks she left over the last time she was here,” Bayley huffs and places her hands on her hips. “I can’t find them.”

Sasha shakes her head. “Did you check all through the garage? That’s where you guys usually are anyway.”

Bayley facepalms before dashing off in the direction of the garage. A few moments later she returns with a familiar box in hand as she shrugs rather sheepishly. “Sorry, I’ve been all over the place. We’re working on a song together and tonight is the first time we’re gonna play it all the way through to see how it sounds. It’ll be just the two of us for now though.” 

Sasha shifts uncomfortably before she manages a smile. “That’ll be fun. You gonna be out all night?”

Bayley only shrugs. “I’ll probably be back a little late,” she pauses a laughs. “I’ll try to be quiet coming in just in case you’re asleep, grandma.”

“Fuck off,” Sasha wafts her hand before laying her head back on the arm rest of the sofa. “Get out of here. You know how Charlotte gets when she’s kept waiting.”

“Don’t I. Pompous prick will chew me out like she’s my mom,” Bayley rolls her eyes as she grabs her guitar case and heads for the door. She pauses and her face softens as she gives Sasha a look. “You gonna be okay here by yourself?”

Sasha’s brow furrows briefly. “Yeah? I mean I stay home by myself all the time.”

Bayley huffs again and shuffles her fear awkwardly before she shrugs. “No, yeah I know. I just meant...I dunno, if you wanted to call up Naomi or Bianca or someone...have a girl’s night in or something? I worry about you, Sash...”

Sasha’s look of confusion fades and it’s replaced with a gentle smile. “I’m fine, Bay. I promise I am. I just...haven’t really been in the mood for going out too much with how busy I’ve been. Besides, they’re busy with their boyfriends anyway. I’ll be fine here.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. Now go before Charlotte blames me for making you late.”

Bayley opens her mouth to possibly argue but she eventually on nodding in agreement. She knows better than anybody how much Charlotte will nag if she’s kept waiting. “Call me if you need anything?”

Sasha nods in response. For a while she continues to lay stretched across the couch as Bayley leaves, shutting the door behind her. A few more seconds she continues to lay there, listening for the sound of the garage and Bayley’s car as she drives down the street. Biting her bottom lip, Sasha puts the movie on pause before she is scrambling from the couch. She makes her way down the hall to her bedroom where she slips inside and after a few moments she is returning to the living room wearing a smug grin with a very sleepy redhead in tow.

“Please don’t tell me you fell asleep,” she giggles openly.

“Waiting for her to leave? Definitely,” Becky grunts before she yawns and rubs at her eyes with her free hand. She allows herself to be pulled into the couch where she is halfway laying on top of the other girl. Another yawn escapes her as she drops her head to Sasha’s shoulder. “Where’d she say she was goin’?”

“To practice with Charlotte,” Sasha hums while gently combing her fingers through Becky’s hair. “Apparently they wrote a song.”

Becky hums. “Yeah, Charlie mentioned that. I haven’t heard anything much about it though. Bayley doesn’t talk to me at practices anymore.”

Sasha worries her bottom lip and a small part of her feels guilty for in part being the reason for creating such a tension between the two friends. It has been a few months since she and Becky have officially gotten together, but they have kept it under wraps for the sake of their own privacy, and Sasha’s very overprotective best friend.

Becky knows that the coldness she has been receiving from Bayley is completely warranted, but still that doesn’t stop it from stinging just a little. Over time, she’s tried to slowly smooth things over with her friend, but for as long as she’s known Bayley, she knows the other woman is incredibly set in her ways, especially when it came to Sasha. Becky has actually been a little iffy about keeping their relationship a secret when Sasha had brought it up, but she totally understands now that they are a few months in and still waiting for Bayley to cool off.

“How are things?” Sasha asks out of nowhere.

“With what?” Becky mumbles and pauses where she’s taken to pressing lazy kisses against Sasha’s throat.

“I dunno. With you, the band, work? We don’t talk about you a whole lot when we get to spend time together.”

“Everything’s same ole same ole.”

Sasha frowns slightly and gives Becky’s shoulders a gentle nudge to where they are now facing one another. She stares into Becky’s eyes for a moment before her frown deepens. “Have you taken something?”

Becky clicks her tongue before she’s leaning down for a kiss. Only instead of Sasha’s lips, she comes into contact with a hand and she’s left groaning. “Babe, what???” 

“You know exactly what,” Sasha shakes her head and places both her hands on Becky’s face to hold her still. Her eyes slowly begin to narrow into slits. “Your eyes are dilated. What did you take?”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? Becky, what did you take?”

Sighing in exaggeration, Becky sits back slightly. Her face is riddled with exhaustion but also something else. Her eyes are closed as she massages a temple with one hand.

“Sash, not now...” she mumbles, slumping back against the opposite arm of the couch.

Sasha’s cornered look morphs into a frown as she fully takes in Becky’s slightly sluggish movements. “What do you mean not now?” She probes carefully. “Becky, we talked about this. I don’t care if you smoke, but anything else has to be off the table.”

Becky begins absently playing with her fingers and she drops her head, a telltale sign of the guilt she’s failing to hide. “It’s not anything bad,” she mumbles, not looking at Sasha.

“What was it?”

“It was just a couple tabs...it’s not a big deal.”

“Tabs of what?” Sasha waits patiently and sighs quietly when Becky still won’t look at her. “The same as before? The Xanax?”

Becky shrugs absently before nodding her head. Her face begins to warm as she feels incredibly embarrassed at being called out, and by her own girlfriend no less. It’s not something that came up very often between the two of them, she’s made sure of that and for good reason. She just hasn’t wanted to deal with the outcome.

Sasha carefully watches the emotions as they play out on Becky’s face. A part of her feels angry for being left in the dark on such an important subject, but the other part of her feels horrible for not having noticed sooner. She remembers the first time she had discovered the pills it had been completely by accident. The both of them ended up freaking out and it took a lot of explaining on Becky’s part to get Sasha to calm down enough to listen to her plead her case. From there, Sasha had stated her stance on the matter and Becky had seemingly agreed with ease. Or so she thought.

“Is something wrong? That you feel like you need to?” Sasha asks carefully. She scoots closer on the couch where their legs are pressed against each other. Not enough to invade too much space, but enough for Becky to know she’s there.

“Just been feeling kinda on edge lately,” Becky tries to shrug it off. “Sash, I promise it’s not a big deal. Please don’t worry about it.”

At this Sasha sighs and shifts to where she is halfway hovering over her girlfriend. “I worry because you promised me you would stop and you haven’t.”

“I know...I know...I’m sorry...”

“You know you can talk to me instead. Whenever you’re feeling like that, I’ll sit up with you. I promise.” 

Becky can only nod as she wraps both her arms around Sasha and pulls her close. Still though, she says nothing even as she’s tangling her fingers into her girl’s hair. The closeness is enough to keep her grounded. At least, it is for right now.

* * *

Fingers strumming rapidly, Becky is completely lost in the chords. Kind of like everything in her head, it sounds a mess. Her eyes are closed and she’s desperately trying to get into the music, but for the life of her she just can’t seem to grab onto the passion and fire she’s usually known for. When she eventually opens her eyes, she finds the rest of her band watching her curiously.

“What...?” She mumbles out when the others don’t speak up right away.

Bayley simply rolls her eyes while Charlotte and Rhea exchange a look. Eventually, Charlotte awkwardly clears her throat before speaking up.

“We’re, uh...kinda worried about you, Becks,” she says carefully.

Becky, who hasn’t much moved, shrugs her shoulders. “I’m good. Why’d you guys stop?”

“Because you weren’t even playing the same fucking song,” Bayley bites out. Her posture is tense and the way she’s gripping her own guitar looks as if she’s two seconds away from smashing it over their lead’s head. Still to this day she hasn’t completely forgiven Becky for what she did to her best friend and while they’re still band mates, she hardly considers them friends anymore.

Okay, maybe that’s a bit untrue even if she won’t admit it. Becky has been one of her closest friends for a long time and will probably remain so, but Sasha is like her baby sister and she will always take priority. So for now, Becky is sitting at the top of her shit lost.

Becky blinks owlishly and looks down at her fingers as if she’s expecting an explanation for why she’s so disconnected. It’s been that way for a few days now. Since she last spent time with Sasha. Thinking about her girl causes her chest to tighten up and her heart to beat out of control and not in a good way.

“Sorry I...I’ve been out of it. That’s on me,” she admits with a shake of her head. “I’ll be fine by call time.”

“You’ve been off for a while...you know you can talk to us if you need it,” Charlotte tries to come off gently no matter how hard she wants to pry. She can sense Bayley’s coldness and she knows it wouldn’t exactly be fair to add any kind of toughness on top of that.

Becky opens her mouth to respond but instead she sets her guitar on its stand. “Actually, I’m gonna take a breather. You guys run through it without me. I’ll be back.”

She all but sprints from the garage and through the house. Bursting through the back door, her breathing is ragged and uncontrolled. She places her hands on top of her head and places for a few seconds before she bends over, placing her hands on her knees as she forces herself to calm.

“Fuck!”

This has been happening to long. Well, if she’s being honest it’s always happening, but over the past few months it’s been significantly worse and she can attribute every bit of it to her relationship with Sasha. Not saying it’s Sasha’s fault because that is far from the truth. The girl is every inch of perfect, but that’s exactly the problem. They’re on two totally opposite ends of the spectrum. How can she be with someone who is the literal embodiment of perfection, when she herself isn’t even worth trash on the street?

She digs into her pocket for her lighter and cigarettes. Her hands are shaking so much she can’t even light the damn thing and she is eventually left throwing it against the side of the house just as the door is opening. 

Bayley looks down at the discarded items and then back up at Becky who is trying her best to avoid eye contact. “Are you tweaking?” Her voice is calm, but flat.

“I’m not,” Becky huffs through clenched teeth. Oh but how she wishes she was. It’s gotta be loads of a lot better than feeling like this. “Look you fucking hate me I get it. Right now isn’t a good time for you to start bitching at me. I know I’m a fuck up.”

“I wasn’t gonna call you a fuck up. Not right now at least. I just wanted to say...fuck I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Bayley grunts to herself and looks to the sky before she sighs. “Look I dunno what’s going on with you and neither do the girls. I’m not saying you gotta tell us. You’re not obligated, but something’s up. So...as much as I might wanna kick your as every now and then...I’m here if you wanna talk.”

Becky manages to nod. Still, she doesn’t look up. She can’t because she knows if she does Bayley will see just how fucked up she is. Looking down, her hands are still shaking and she clenches them it o fists so tight it hurts. It’s everything she can do not to bolt off the porch and just run until her lungs give out. Until she’s far away from everything and everyone and out of the fucking way. It’d be better that way.

* * *

Sasha hasn’t particularly enjoyed herself and that’s completely out of the ordinary considering how excited she usually is at shows. The venue is packed and a little too rambunctious for her tastes, but everyone else seems to be having a good time. It’s not that the show is bad, none of them are. She’s just been left stuck hyper analyzing her girlfriend for the better part of the night and it’s put her in an immense cloud of worry.

If anyone were watching Becky as closely as she is, they would see what she saw. Instead of someone who’s usually so lively and full of passion and intensity on stage, to Sasha, she almost looks like a corpse and a shell of herself. The music is great and everyone seems to love them, but for the most part something has just been incredibly off. Even as the band has finished off their set with what Becky calls ‘Sasha’s Song’ whenever they’re in private together, there’s hardly no energy from the lead as she slumps her way backstage.

Sasha wants to follow and she tries to make her way through the ground of drunk swaying bodies but it proves difficult. In her attempt to move through the crowd she has a drink or two splashed on her and if she weren’t already on a mission, she would’ve sounded off on the reckless idiots. Instead, she’s left trying to force her way through, but she feels like she’s only getting further and further away.

“Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?”

Sasha rolls her eyes and her already irritated mood spikes. Now definitely is not the time. She looks up at the dude in a leather vest with greasy hair and a gross smile. Her nose scrunches up as she tries to move past him.

“What? Can’t even speak to me, Princess?”

“I’m not interested,” she scoffs and tries for another time to move past. Her eyes roll again when he continues to block her way by casually positioning himself between her and the bar. “Look, I’ve got somewhere to be and I’m really not in the mood tonight. Can you maybe just fuck off?”

A glint of irritation flashes over his face before his gross smile widens. “C’mon baby girl, just one drink? I’ll pay for it. Maybe that will get you in the mood and I can show you a good time.”

“Fucking move.” 

“Why’re you’re being such a stuck up bitch? Just let me buy you a fucking drink—“

Sasha takes mass offense and she’s about to slap the look off the dude’s face. From nowhere, he is shoved hard and his face is smashed into the bar. The commotion startles enough people around them to garner their attention just long enough to see a beer bottle smashed over his head. He groans loudly in plain as his bleeding face is further pushed into the glass.

“You don’t fuckin’ talk to her like that,” Becky hisses through grit teeth as she has one of his arms wrenched behind his back. Other other hand is pressing his face into the broke glass. “Fuckin’ apologize. Now.”

“You crazy bitch! Get off—”

“Apologize!”

“Fuck! Fine! I’m sorry! I’m fuckin’ sorry!”

Becky gives his head one last bounce off the bar before she’s backing away. Turning around to check on her girl, she’s stunned to find Sasha looking at her in fear. “Sash...”

Sasha takes a few steps back before she’s forcing her way through the crowd, this time with more urgency. It takes her longer than she would’ve liked to exit the bar and once she’s outside she’s pulling out her phone in haste.

“Sasha!”

A tight grip on her arms causes her to drop her phone. Spinning around, she’s face to face with her girlfriend. At least, someone who wears her girlfriend’s face. Looking into her eyes, she sees someone she doesn’t even know.

“Let me go,” she whispers quietly.

“Not before you let me check on you,” Becky shakes her head wildly, still not releasing her grip.

Sasha blinks a few moments before she’s slowly shaking her head. “You’re high...”

“What!? No I—”

“You’re high! You can’t even look at me right now you’re so unfocused! And on stage you were just—”

“Sasha I’m not fucking high!”

Sasha fries to pull away but yelps when she is snatched back roughly. “Let me go!” She yells again trying to pry Becky’s vice grip from her arm. 

Becky sways and shakes her head. “N-not until you fucking talk to me!”Her words are slurred and her eyes begin to roll. 

“Becky please! You’re hurting me...” 

“N-not until...” 

There’s the patter feet on pavement and the harsh grips in Sasha’s arms is suddenly released. Becky is thrown back onto her back. Through her hazy gaze she can just barely make out four people standing over her. Her heart is beating out of control and her limbs feel heavy as she tries to stand.

“S-S....” 

A small trickle of blood drips from her nose before it all goes to black.

* * *

Feeling very numb and cold, Sasha is leaning against Bayley, her head resting in her shoulder. People are moving about the hospital, but everything is a blur. It’s almost as if she is listening to everything through a tube. Her eyes dart around for a brief moment before she closes them and sighs.

“Did anyone know...” she mumbles out. “Besides me...”

“I had my suspicions, but I never said anything.I don’t think the girls knew either,” Bayley chews her lip and hesitates for a moment. “It...might not be the time to ask, but how long have you two been...”

Sasha tense briefly and keeps her eyes closed. “It’s been a few months. I...please don’t be mad. I wasn’t trying to hide it, I just...it was so new to me...to both of us I wanted to keep it private while she and I figured it out. And...you were so angry before that I was worried you wouldn’t approve.”

Bayley sighs heavily and squeezes her best friend tighter. There’s a heavy weight in her chest at how she reacted before. Apparently it was bad enough for Sasha to feel like she had to hide and for that she feels incredibly guilty.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t approve. She just hurt you so badly before. I didn’t want it to happen again.”

“Somehow I think she was afraid of that too...”

The two continue to murmur back and it’s forever before a doctor shows up and tells them they’re allowed to see Becky. Sasha keeps a tight grip on Bayley’s hand and as they enter the room, she feels herself beginning to shake. In the bed, her girlfriend looks tired and clammy, but she’s awake overall. Becky’s eyebrows furrow as she looks away embarrassed.

“Babe...” Sasha whisper quietly as she releases Bayley’s hand and approaches. She rests her hand atop the mattress and lightly brushes Becky’s fingers with her own. “What...what happened?”

“Overdose...” Becky’s voice is raw and hoarse as she speaks. “Doc said they detoxed me pretty good, but I almost really fucked myself up.”

Sasha feels tears spring to her eyes. She casts a glance at Bayley who nods me slips out of the room to give them privacy. She turns back Becky with her face full of concern. “This isn’t like you. What’s been going on?”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Becky knows she has to come clean. “I don’t have an addiction,” she mumbles but I comes out unconvincing. “Before I would feel anxious and it was an every now and then kinda thing. Then we got together and every now and then turned into every day and I...I felt so on edge all the time. I couldn’t sleep I couldn’t focus. I would lay down to go to sleep and I would feel like I was clawing out of my own skin. The only times I didn’t feel like that were when I was with you. Then I felt guilty.”

“Guilty?”

“Yeah. I felt selfish for wanting you around all the time because you’re so...Sasha you’re incredible. You’re smart and beautiful and ambitious. You have so many goals for what you want in life and here I am just twisting in the wind. Why you wanna be with someone like that?”

Sasha furrows her brow and reaches out to stroke Becky’s cheek. For a while she’s had her suspicions, especially with the way Becky would go out of her way to shower her with attention and always make her a priority. Every date they’ve been on it’s been Becky taking her somewhere she wanted to go.

“I care about you,” she whispers. “A lot. I don’t want you to sit here and let your mind play tricks on you like that. I want to be with you for you. Just like this. Not for what you think you need to be.”

Becky’s jaw trembles and finally her tears fall. She turns into the warmth of Sasha’s palm on her face and she reaches up to hold her there. “I’m screwed up, Sash. I’m so screwed up. I’m so much fucking work.”

“I’m willing to put in the effort,” Sasha answers. She leans forward and places a gentle kiss to Becky’s forehead, then her nose, and finally she leaves a lingering kiss on her lips. “We’re going to get you help, okay? I promise it’s going to be okay.”

Sasha is surprised when Becky scoots over enough to allow her space on the bed. She climbs in and gently wraps her girlfriend in her arms. Even as Becky quietly begins to cry, Sasha still holds her while whispering soothing promises. Like the start of their relationship, it’ll be scary and a little rocky, but somehow they’ll find away to make it work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote and rewrote again literally five times before I ended up here. The first draft and the final draft for this chapter ended up in two totally different directions. Geez Louise.
> 
> Would anyone believe me if I told them I literally have five to six started and unfinished one shots just waiting in my notes. All of which span from fluff to angst to family stuff to I’m pretty sure there’s a vampire somewhere in there. We’ll see which one will get the call up next haha.
> 
> Any who, enough of my rambling. Thanks for sticking around!


	9. Skye’s The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family AU: Sasha has her reservations and is struggling to come to terms with the fact that their little girl is growing up.

Becky raises her eyebrows at the teen staring across from her with a determined look. It’s times like these that tend to freak her out just a little bit. How can someone look so much like herself and Sasha at the same time? Well, genetics yeah, but still. She’s had years to get used to it and still she finds it kinda freaky. 

“You wanna show me again?” 

With her face screwed up in determination, Skye nods firmly. She takes a few deep breaths before she nods again and gets into her stance. There’s a few moments of circling before she steps forward, locking up with her mother. She quickly adapts to where she places Becky in a headlock, applying pressure in the places she was instructed. 

“You’re putting all of your strength in your clutching arm. Make sure you use then other one as extra leverage.” 

Nodding, Skye does as she’s told. They stay locked up for a few more moments before she finds herself pushed and sent to rebound off the ropes. She quickly baseball slides between Becky’s legs and gets back to her feet. Soon she is running at the older woman full force before the world suddenly does a complete spin and her back is coming into contact with the mat. 

“Ow...” she groans, squinting up at the ceiling above her. “That’s not fair?” 

“How’s it now fair?” Becky laughs with her hands on her hips. “You’re the one who came flailing at me like that unguarded. You gave me too much time to recover.” 

“It’s unfair because you’re bigger than me,” Skye pouts as she excepts the offered hand that pulls her back to her feet. “I don’t get it. How’re you so old, but you can still do that?” 

Becky’s face drops and she frowns. “Hey, first of all, I am _not_ old,” she begins, leveling the teen with a firm finger. “Second, I had some of the best arm drags in the game. Age ain’t gonna take that away from me.” 

Skye rolls her eyes and rubs the slight soreness from her arm. At barely fifteen years old, she stands eye level with Becky. Still though, she’s lacking much of the density the other woman had built up from years of competition. It’s something that they’re working on though. You can never start too early. 

Many could argue that wrestling is in Skye’s blood. From the day she was born it was almost pretty much set in stone that she would be destined for great things. She already has a lot of preconceived expectations given who her parents are, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting to build a legacy of her own.

“Do you wanna see my moonsault???” She perks up excitedly. “I’ve been working on it with Aunt Char and I’ve pretty much got it down.” 

Becky blinks owlishly and raises her eyebrows. “Your moonsault? Since when do you wanna do moonsaults???” 

Skye shrugs as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Moonsaults are cool. Cool people do moonsaults.” 

“I was cool and I never did any moonsaults...and neither did your mom.”

“Yeah, but Mom did other stuff that made her cool,” Skye huffs and folds her arms. “Do you wanna see it or not???” 

Becky shakes her head while massaging a temple. “We’ll have to save the moonsaults and sentons for next time. We gotta get home. Besides, you need a bath, you stink.” 

“So do you!” Skye exclaims as they exit the ring to gather their belongs. Soon, she finds herself squirming when she is trapped underneath a sweaty bicep as she is dragged towards the exit. “Ma! Gross! You’re all sweaty!” 

“I changed your diapers. Me getting a little sweat on you is nothing compared to that. C’mon Killer, I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” 

Skye’s hazel eyes light up in excitement once more. “Tacos on the way home???” She asks, giving Becky’s arm a tug. 

Becky pauses before a wide grin spreads across her face. “You are definitely my kid,” she chuckles before flinging an arm over Skye’s shoulders as they’re making their way through the parking lot. 

“And...maybe I could possibly drive us there?” Skye probes hopefully. 

Becky’s smile only widens as she pulls Skye closer. She gives her a squeeze before she shakes her head while laughing. 

“Not on your life, kid.”

* * *

The two are chattering back and forth as they make their way through the front door of their home. Gym bags slung casually over their shoulders, the chatter continues while Skye loudly picks up where their car argument left off.

“Pepperoni and pineapple can totally co-exist in pizza!”

“I take it back. You’re not my kid. In fact, you’re adopted. We found you floating up the river in a basket. Maybe we should’ve left you for the crocodiles.”

Skye rolls her eyes and is about to retort when her gaze finally catches someone watching them from the dining room entrance. Her smile brightens and she’s dropping her gym bag before practically bolting across the room.

“Mom!” She’s practically launching herselfat her mother.

Sasha grunts quietly and actually stumbles a few steps lest Skye’s momentum send both of them to the floor. “I’m gone for two weeks and this is the welcome back I get? From someone who’s too cool to hug her mom? I definitely need to run away from home more often.”

Skye blushes and takes a step back. “I mean I guess I kinda missed you...sorta,” she mumbles while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

If anyone where paying attention to Becky, they would notice the way she’s suddenly gone just tiny bit nervous. Still though, she crosses the room to join the other two. She makes sure to put on her best smile while slipping an arm around her wife’s waist.

“I thought you’d be home tomorrow,” she hums while pulling Sasha closer to her.

“Caught an early flight back. I tried texting you but as per usual, you were pretty adamant about not responding,” Sasha smirks and leans in to steal a kiss. “I missed you.” 

“Mmm, I missed you more.”

Skye grimaces as her parents kiss again and she takes several steps across the room to retrieve her gym bag. “I didn’t miss you guys being gross,” she grumbles aloud.

“I can show you gross,” Becky quips and leans in again towards Sasha with her tongue out but her face is quickly pushed away.

“I didn’t miss you acting five,” Sasha rolls her eyes before her brow furrows. “You both smell. What’ve you been up to?” 

Becky’s eyes widen and before she can say anything Skye is answering.

“Ma was showing me a few more moves in the ring. Today we worked on arm dragging.”

“You what?”

Becky catches the way her wife’s face completely transforms and she immediately squeezes her eyes shut. She knows it’s probably a slightly childish thing to do at the moment, but she doesn’t care. For a few peaceful moments, she just wants to enjoy the time she has left on this earth for she’s sure it’s about to come to an end. 

Sasha hardens her jaw and turns back to Becky who hasn’t moved. “You were showing her what?” She repeats firmly.

Peeking an eye open, Becky flinches are Sasha’s glare. “Babe, we were just...it was...” she let’s out a huff. “It’s not what you think.”

“It better not be what I think because I think it sounds like you’re training her.”

“Okay so maybe it is what you think...” 

“Becky!” Sasha’s exclamation is screeching.

Across the living room, Skye flinches and she’s confused by the sudden shift in energy. She’s no stranger to seeing her parents have their disagreements, but there’s something about this is different. Something in the way her Ma is nervously shifting about and her Mom’s sudden change in composure just isn’t right.

Becky catches the worries gaze of their daughter and sighs quietly. “Sash, maybe right now isn’t the best time...”

“Best time!?” Sasha yells. “We’ve talked about this before and you know where I stand with this! You told me it was off the table!”

“Sasha, please stop yelling...”

“Stop ye-I am NOT yelling!”

“Mom...?”

Sasha pauses her tirade and glances back at the teen who’s still watching them carefully. Her face softens but only a fraction before she’s shaking her head. “Go to your room,” when the girl doesn’t move, Sasha’s voice raises again. “ _Now_ , Skye!”

Becky grimaces as she watches Skye scramble for her bag before she’s all but sprinting up the stairs. With her face full of worry, she lightly grabs Sasha’s arm. “I get that you’re upset, but you don’t have to take that out on her.”

“Upset. Upset doesn’t even come close to what I am,” Sasha laughs bitterly before snatching away. “You lied to me!” 

“I didn’t lie...”

“Omission is the same as lying!”

Becky huffs again and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Look, you just got back okay? You’re tired and angry and we aren’t gonna get anywhere if we talk about it. Just...I’ll shower and you take a nap and then maybe after dinner we can talk about it?” 

Sasha wants to argue. She so badly wants to argue. It’s her in nature to argue. Still though, no matter how angry she is, there’s a tiny bit of rationality in the corner of her mind that knows Becky is right. She’s exhausted and she would want nothing more than to spend a couple of hours in her own bed.

“I’m not done with you,” she hisses before spinning on her heel to storm off to their bedroom leaving behind a very scolded looking wife. 

* * *

Dinner that evening is an incredibly awkward and tight affair. Becky trying to form any conversation and Sasha tensely answering questions while Skye sits awkwardly with her shoulders hunched. In front of her, her food is barely even touched and finds herself absently moving her corn around the plate with her fork.

“Can I be excused?” She finds the courage to ask during a lull in the awkward conversation.

“No.” “What’s wrong?”

The joint answer confuses Skye and she slumps down in her chair once again. “Nothing. I’m just not hungry anymore...” she mumbles. Her eyes lift from her plate and for a moment she meets Sasha’s gaze and her eyes snap down again.

Becky catches the exchange and she sighs openly before rising from her chair. She picks up her empty plate before she rounds the table and picks up Skye’s full one. “Go play games or something. We’ll wrap your food up for you. You can warm it up later if you get hungry.” 

Skye nods and hesitates as she stands. She nods as Becky squeezes her shoulder and she shuffles around the table. She hesitates again before leaning down to hug Sasha who hasn’t much moved.

“Night Mom...” 

“Night.”

Sasha’s eyes track her daughter as she exits the kitchen. Guilt overwhelms her even she catches the saddened look in the girl’s face. A quick glance at Becky though, and she’s reminded why she’s upset. She squares her jaw and quickly rises from her chair. She brushes past Becky and drops her dirty dishes in the sink before she’s heading up towards the bedroom. 

Becky shakes her head and sighs quietly as she sets off the clean the kitchen for the evening. She takes her sweet time with the dishes as she doesn’t necessarily look forward to heading up to her room. She’s definitely not in a hurry for what’s coming next.

After successfully straightening downstairs for the night, Becky finds herself in heavy silence as she and her wife silently prepare for bed. After slipping into a tank top and night shorts, her brow furrows as Sasha hasn’t even made a single move to look at her much less say anything. Chewing her lip, she pauses before getting into bed to break the silence.

“Baby, I know why you’re mad at me...”

“Do you?” Sasha snaps back from where she sits in front of her vanity mirror. She continues to drag a brush through her hair while addressing Becky. “Because earlier you seemed pretty damn clueless about it.”

“I didn’t want to get into anything in front of Skye. That wouldn’t have been right,” she pauses and says a silent prayer to herself for what she’s going to say next. “I think you’re being a little unfair with this whole thing.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You blew up, Sash. It’s not fair for you to freak out over something like this!”

Sasha blinks and sets her brush down. Her movements are methodical as she slowly stands up and crosses her arms. “I’m being unfair? You’re the one that lied to me. We talked about this and I told you where I stood! I fucking told you and you swore to me you wouldn’t train her. Now here I come back to find that you have been? And for how long? Because don’t try to lie to me and tell me today was the first day.” 

Becky huffs and tilts her head back. “It’s been about six months,” she mumbles. “I didn’t want to hide anything from you and before you start, I didn’t push her. She came to me and begged me. Sasha, she wants to wrestle. Who am I to deny my own kid that?”

“Because she’s my kid too and I told the both of you when she first brought it up that I don’t want her doing it!” 

“But what I don’t get is why! How is it fair that you deny your daughter a dream that you got to live out???” 

Sasha laughs bitterly and shakes her head. “Becky don’t.” 

But Becky doesn’t stop. “I’m serious! Think about it, why were you gone these last two weeks? Does she know where you were?”

“I told you where I was. I was in Orlando helping at the PC,” Sasha pauses briefly. “Skye knew I was gone for work, what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Because you were down there helping develop the next generation of stars. How is that fair? Other people get to live out their dream with a once in a life time opportunity, but your own daughter has to say home and not even prep for hers! That’s not fair Sasha! Those people down at the PC are living it and you’re not even giving Skye the opportunity to chase it!” 

“She’s fifteen! She’s not old enough to—”

“You know age has got absolutely nothing to do with that! You remember when you started! God, people couldn’t believe how much of a baby you were even up on the main roster compared to everybody else!” 

Sasha scowls deeply and folds her arms tightly. “You still should’ve told me.” 

Becky groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “You would’ve said no. Just like you said no before. Sash, I...I just don’t get it. We raised her in it. It’s always been apart of her life. It’s in her blood. It’s a no brainer that she would’ve wanted to go for it at some point. So why can’t she?” 

The question hangs heavy in the tension in the room. Now that it’s quiet, they are both made aware of just how much they had been raising their voices. Disagreements aren’t uncommon as with any couple, but for the two of them they can both maybe count on one hand the number of times they’ve actually yelled at each other like this since they’ve been married. 

Sasha suddenly looks incredibly small as she folds in on herself. A telltale sign of how she’s trying and yet failing to conceal her true emotions and the reasonings behind them. When she looks up, the rest of her resolve shatters completely when she finds Becky patiently waiting for her. 

“I don’t want her taking the same risks and making the same mistakes I did,” she shakes her head and holds up her hand when Becky moves to speak because she knows if she’s interrupted she probably won’t finish. “I look at my career from where I started and where I am now and...it honestly scares me to picture her in my place.” 

Becky’s eyes blink with confusion and worry. “Baby...” 

“Everything still hurts. I have to take medication every single day to deal with the pain that can come and go at any time, you know that. You also know on so many occasions my career should’ve been over.” 

“But it wasn’t...” 

“It should’ve been! I’m not saying I would’ve wanted to trade that because I had the time of my life. If I traded it then I wouldn’t have you. But God Becks, it’s tough and on occasion it can tear you apart. Physically and mentally. I just...I don’t want that kind of pain and pressure on her.”

Becky catches the exact moment Sasha loses the battle with her emotions and she steps forward to gather her wife into her arms. She finds herself needing to tighten her grip as Sasha attempts to pull away. She feels just a little silly that she wasn’t able to put this together sooner. 

“It’s your Mama Bear instincts,” she murmurs for her own clarification while gently combing her fingers through Sasha’s hair. “You can’t stand the idea of her getting hurt.”

“Not the way I was,” Sasha squeezes her eyes shut as she clings to Becky’s top. “Why couldn’t she have wanted to be a lawyer?”

“She wasn’t raised by lawyers,” Becky chuckles lowly before turning serious. “Darling, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I definitely should have and that’s on me. What you’ve gotta realize though...if this is something she really wants to do, she’s going to do it whether you say so or not. I just know it’ll mean the world to her if she knows she has your approval.”

Sasha’s jaw trembles and she barks out a noise that’s a mix between a sob and a laugh. “I’m not ever going to like this, am I?”

Becky echos her laugh. “Probably not no, but you’ll be so freaking proud when we both get to watch her hold up that belt for the first time.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Sasha murmurs, nuzzling her nose into Becky’s neck. “I wasn’t mad at you...just the situation.”

“Sash, I know you. You gave me your angry eyes; you were pretty mad at me,” Becky grins before dropping a kiss to her wife’s ear. “But I earned it. I definitely shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

“No more secrets. Especially secrets regarding our daughter.”

“Agreed,” Becky grins and leans in for a kiss but she is stopped by Sasha’s side yawn. A pout forms on her face. “Nooo, don’t tell me you’re tired.”

Sasha blinks in confusion. “Babe, I’m exhausted. This is the first time in weeks I get sleep in my own bed.”

“I know! It’s been two whole weeks I’ve been in bed without you,” Becky’s pout deepens.

“God, you’re sure a man,” Sasha rolls her eyes when she picks up on what Becky wants.

“Nah, I’m THE Man,” Becky’s pout has evolved into a smirk but she flinches when Sasha swats her arm.

“Shut up...or you won’t be getting _anything_ tonight.”

“Yes Dear...”

* * *

Skye has just opened her eyes when there’s a soft knocking on her door. Yawning loudly, she sits up and rubs the sleep away from her eyes. She sleepily blinks the world into existence just enough to see her mom slipping into her room.

“Hey,” Sasha’s voice is soft. “Breakfast will be ready soon if you wanna come down.” 

Remembering the events of the day before, Skye only nods. There’s a silence between the two while Skye doesn’t say anything and Sasha awkwardly lingers in the doorway. It’s almost as if they’re both holding their breath, waiting for the other to speak.

Sasha eventually sighs and slides into the room completely before shutting the door behind her. As she walks through her daughter’s room, she’s hit by a wave of nostalgia at the custom canvas hanging just above the bed. The Four Horsewomen. No doubt Skye’s source of inspiration. She smiles sadly and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Your Ma is better at this than I am,” Sasha states honestly. On habit, she begins to fiddle with her fingers. “I just...I really want you to know that I’m not angry with you. I’m sorry if it came off like I was.”

“You seemed pretty mad at Ma...” Skye mumbles. She doesn’t say, but she absolutely heard her parents fighting after dinner. She couldn’t quite make out what they were yelling about, but she could tell they were both angry. It left her a tiny bit unsettled, even in her sleep. “I had a dream last night and...you guys aren’t gonna split up right? Like...get a divorce?”

Sasha’s eyes widen in alarm and she quickly shakes her head. “No! God no. We’ve had much bigger fights than this, even before we got married. Nothing like that will ever happen. I promise that’s not something you have to worry about.”

Skye nods and ducks her head. “Were you fighting about me?”

“No, Baby. We weren’t fighting about you. It’s just,” Sasha pauses to take a much needed deep breath for her own strength. “A while ago your Ma asked me if she could train. At the time I had said no and that was that. Yesterday I found out she went ahead with it anyway and that kinda took me by surprise.”

Skye’s shoulders slump at hearing the reasoning. Even if it’s not her fault, she still can’t help but feel a little bad because it still has something to do with her. “I didn’t know you didn’t want me to...” she admits sadly. “I just...I’ve kinda always wanted to, ya know? Growing up watching you and Ma and Aunt Bay and Aunt Char I’ve always dreamed about doing what you guys did. I wanna be like you, Mom.”

Sasha forces herself to blink several times to get rid of her oncoming tears. “And you have no idea how happy that makes me. Honey, I reacted the way I did because I was looking at the other side. The grit that comes with the job and how over time it took a toll on me. Would I trade it? Absolutely not, but I got hurt. A lot. I can’t help but worry about the same things happening to you.” 

“I promise I’ll be careful,” Skye speaks up with a doe eyed expression.

“It’s not about being careful or not. Things can happen out of anywhere at anytime. I just...Skye, I really want you to be sure.” 

“I’ve never felt more sure. I know I want this.”

“Then...you’ll have me backing you during every step.”

Skye’s grin is so wide it’s blinding as she scoots over and tightly hugs her mother. “Thank you,” she mumbles into Sasha’s shoulder. “I’ll make you so proud. You’ll see.”

Sasha turns to plant a kiss to the side of Skye’s head. “You’ve done that already,” she hums as she returns the hug. 

Looking back up at the canvas on the wall, Sasha narrows her eyes at it. “Just make me one more promise though,” she then extends her hand pointing at Charlotte. “Don’t listen to anything that idiot might tell you. I will not come home to find you doing corkscrew backflips off the dining room table.”

Skye’s eyes widen momentarily and she laughs. “Ahah, okay...” god she hopes that was convincing enough.

The two sit comfortably for a few more moments before Skye is soon shifting nervously. Mirroring Sasha from moments prior, she begins to awkwardly play with her fingers. “Speaking of which...since you’re okay with this, I was wondering...”

Sasha quirks an eyebrow as she watches her daughter continue to shuffle and avoid eye contact. “I’m listening...” she trails off, waiting patiently. 

“I was wondering...” Skye huffs shakily as she begins to blush. “Could you show me the Bank Statement?”

Sasha’s other eyebrow joins its twin and her mouth falls open just a tad. She blinks owlishly for several moments before forming a response. “Can I...what?”

Skye’s blush deepens as she shrugs. “I know how to do it! I just...I dunno I was wondering if you could show me some cool transitions into it and stuff.”

“I...” Sasha’s voice gets caught as she begins to tear up. “Yeah...yeah I can show you some things.”

Skye smiles in relief as if she’s just gotten the perfect answer to the most difficult question she’s ever asked in her life. She tilts her head quizzically as she watches Sasha’s face change. “Mom, are...are you about to cry?”

“No!” Sasha exclaims, though the waterworks are coming. She pulls Skye into a full blown hug why she continues to sniffle. 

“Oh my god, you are. You’re totally crying right now.”

“I’m not!” 

“Mom...my shirt is wet.”

“Sorry,” Sasha pulls away and wipes at her tears. “Don’t tell your Ma. She’ll never let me live this part down.”

“It’ll be our secret,” Skye nods before she giggles. “It’s gotta be a secret anyway because I asked about your finisher before hers. You know her feelings would be hurt.” 

At this Sasha scoffs and rolls her eyes. “More like her ego. I’m cooler than her anyway.” She then gives Skye’s shoulder a pat before she’s rising from the bed. “Come on Baby Boss. I don’t want my food getting cold.”

Skye blinks several times and her mouth falls open. “Baby Boss???” She echos before shaking her head. “Don’t do that. Don’t embarrass me like that.”

“I’m your mom. It’s my job to embarrass you,” Sasha grins. “That was your nickname when you were a baby anyway.”

Skye groans loudly and dramatically throws herself back onto her bed. “On second thought I’m not hungry. Just leave me here to die in my own humiliation.” 

Sasha rolls her eyes and she silently wonders how she managed to pass down her own dramatics to her kid. Shaking her head, she leaves Skye’s door open and she leaves wondering just how much Skye might’ve picked up from Becky and herself. No matter how nervous that makes her, she’s still excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...before this collection I literally did not care for family aus at all. Now I have headcanons out the wazoo here. It’s crazy. 
> 
> I’m also glad I put these in no particular order. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my attempt at fluff! Ish. Kinda. Hahaha thanks for reading!


	10. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire/Werewolf AU: a rather unsuccessful first date leads to an unexpected journey for two unlikely individuals. They’re both about to learn the importance of not writing someone off as soon as you meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen this is...  
> I...  
> This one went places hahaha  
> There was definitely alcohol involved in the making of this one shot :3
> 
> Hopefully you guys are into long shots because this was is indeed a long one

“This is the last time I let you do this. The very last time.” 

“Sash, c’mon. It’s going to be fine. She’s really great and I think the two of you will get along well.”

“Well she’s late.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Sasha rolls her eyes and closes her fingers around her water glass before she’s bringing it to her lips for a sip. The action forces a brief grimace to her face, and she sets the glass back down before turning her attention back to her phone at her ear. “This is the last time Charlotte, I’m serious.”

“Yeah you said that last time too.”

“I mean it this time!”

In honesty, she’s lost count of how many of these types of things she’s been on throughout her life, but this is the fourth time her friend Charlotte has tried to set her up. Of the other three times, only one of her dates has actually shown up and it was some greasy haired fool who spent the better part of the night talking about himself. Sasha had never been so bored in all her days and she’s seen enough of this world to have a pretty good idea as to how boring humans can be. It had taken everything in her not to turn him into a meal after the waste of the evening, but thankfully she decided against it. It would have ruined her diet.

She wishes for the death of her that Charlotte would give up on this crusade she’s suddenly taken to in finding her a companion. If anyone were to ask Sasha, she’s had plenty of relationships in the past and more or less they all turn out the same. Most of them she’s gotten bored with rather quickly and even though she doesn’t have anyone’s time to waste but her own, she’d rather not waste it on mundane things such as stale relationships.

Her eyes dart to her waiter who awkwardly passes her table for the fifth time. He doesn’t say anything, but a quick peak into his mind let’s her know that he feels bad that she’s been stood up. He wonders how much longer she’s planning to sit there before she eventually either gives up or orders her weight in dessert.

Sasha’s eyes roll again. There’s a feint growl in the back of her throat and her name being faintly called reminds her that she’s on a call. Turning her attention back to her friend, she hopes that she can get her point of disdain across through the phone.

“Charlotte, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I am quite happy being alone?”

Charlotte scoffs loudly. “You and I both know that’s not true. I don’t even think I’ve seen you date since I’ve known you, which is a couple years now. Everyone deserves to have someone, Sash. Especially you. I mean, look at you! You’re smart, driven, you’re gorgeous. Anyone would be crazy to miss out on you.”

“While I appreciate the compliment, I’m just not sure your endless list of failed dates is going to get me there,” Sasha sighs quietly and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Other than her obvious lack of timeliness, tell me more about her I guess.”

“Oh! Becky’s great! She’s head of security for my father’s downtown branch and we’ve gotten pretty close. You guys actually have a lot in common. She’s also about as cynical and sarcastic as you are, so that’s a plus.”

Sasha grits her teeth, but immediately recovers into a smile as her waiter passes by and cautiously asks if she wants a refill on her water. She quickly waves him off before returning back to her call.

“Well, it seems the one thing we don’t have in common is our idea of punctuality.”

“Oh Sasha, c’mon. She’s probably stuck in traffic or something, you know how busy it gets here around this time. Please just don’t write her off just yet? I really have a feeling this one will work out.”

Sighing quietly, Sasha drags a hand through her sapphire hair before she forces herself to relax. “You’re right,” and it kills her to admit it. “I’ll let her get here and waste my time before I throw her to the wolves.”

“That’s the spirit! I think...” 

“After being this late, she better not be expecting me to pay. And if she doesn’t show up then well...I’ll just head home and explain to Bayley how I let you talk me into yet another busted blind date. She’ll get a real kick out of that.”

“Bayley is all in on this too, ya know. I actually consulted her and she’s the one that picked this place. She said it’s your favorite.”

No. It’s actually Bayley’s favorite and Sasha just indulges her every time she suggests they go and have a roomie’s night out. Sasha doesn’t mind the restaurant, it’s in a good area, reasonably priced and has a good atmosphere. Sasha is sure she would enjoy it a lot more if she could enjoy anything that’s on the menu the way it’s meant to be enjoyed. Most times, she usually sticks to something light like a soup or a salad. Makes a lot less problems for her in the long run.

“Now does this Becky even know to look for me?” She hums curiously. Her eyes continue to dart around the restaurant and an eyebrow quirks in interest as she spots a rather frazzled redhead up by the hostess’ podium.

Charlotte clicks her tongue before chuckling awkwardly. “Told her to look for blue hair. Surely she can’t miss you like that.

Sasha absently hums as she continues to watch the exchange between the woman and the hostess. Eventually the hostess nods and points just over her shoulder.

“Char, I think I might have to call you back.”

“What? Why? Is she there??? Oh my god tell me how it goes!”

“Yeah, bye.”

Sasha promptly ends the call and drops her phone back into her purse. As the woman nears the table, Sasha is taking extra care to micro analyze every tiny detail she can. She’s not gonna lie, this is probably the best looking person Charlotte has set her up with so she’s already got a few bonus points that make up for her tardiness.

“Hey, uh, Sasha right? I’m super sorry I’m late. I had to go straight home from work to change and getting here turned out to be a bigger pain than I thought.”

“You must be Becky,” Sasha speaks with a smile as her so called date takes a seat across the table.

Immediately though, something is off and Sasha knows it. There’s an energy about Becky that leaves her just a bit unsettled, and as she tries to reach out to probe the other woman’s mind, she finds herself blocked from doing so. This unsettles her greatly and she tries her best not to physically react. Mentally though, her questions are running a mile per second and finally it hits her.

That smell.

It’s been well over a couple hundred years since she encountered such a smell, but she would know it anywhere, even if it is laced underneath body wash and cologne. To the average person, there would be nothing short of a smell of expensive cologne, but Sasha is anything but average. She’s able to pinpoint it perfectly.

Across from her, Becky shuffles uncomfortably and darts her eyes down to her menu. Having picked up on a strange tension immediately, her initial fears are slowly starting to piece themselves together in her mind. She can only hope that she’s wrong, but she’s not wrong very often.

“So um,” she clears her throat. “Did you already order?”

“I didn’t. Wasn’t sure if you were actually gonna make it.”

“Oh...sorry.”

“Hm.”

Becky’s hand twitches and she briefly tugs at her collar trying to alleviate the feeling of being choked. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s enough to garner discomfort. She looks back up to find Sasha watching her intently and suddenly the feeling is gone. 

From there, dinner is tense and slightly awkward in both of their parts. They try their best to maintain conversation, but often times they are left staring at one another as if trying to work out the worlds most confusing puzzle. Well, for Becky it’s that way. For Sasha, she’s simply wondering why. Why of all places and of all people, why now. It’s when the check comes does Sasha finally drop the charade and her expression sours completely, displaying her distaste.

“If I knew beforehand Charlotte was setting me up with a dog, I wouldn’t have shown up.”

Becky freezes from where she’s signing the check and her jaw ticks. Not so much from the ‘dog’ comment because she’s definitely heard worse in her life time, but from the likes of someone like the thing across from her? Well, that just makes it all the more irritating.

“Leeches aren’t necessarily top of my list to go on dates with either,” Becky’s retort is flat as she haphazardly flips the check book closed.

Sasha scoffs and sits back in her chair before she begins to examine her nails with an aura of absence. “How long did it take you?”

Becky shrugs nonchalantly. “You tried to get in my head and couldn’t, so I knew something was up then. I wasn’t exactly sure what you were. It took me a little while, but I finally realized I couldn’t feel your heartbeat. There was just...nothing...” she trails off shaking her head absently before she pitches her own inquiry. “When did you know?”

“Immediately. I smelled you.”

Sasha’s answer is so quick that it leaves Becky kind of taken aback. On reflex, she’s lifting the collar of her shirt to smell for anything out of the ordinary. The infantile action causes Sasha to roll her eyes.

“To these people, you don’t smell of anything. To me, you smell like wet dog.” 

“Hey!”

“Just stating the facts.”

Becky shakes her head and she’s soon laughing despite herself and the situation.“I can’t believe this. My first date in months and I end up with the likes of you. It’s almost like the world has some sick joke. Does Charlotte know?” 

Sasha’s eyes widen comically. “Are you serious? Of course she doesn’t know! Why would she!?”

“I’m just asking! It just seems kinda odd to me that she has the both of us as friends and she set us up with each other,” she shrugs. “But I guess I can still believe in coincidences.”

“You’re intolerable.”

“And you’re kinda bitchy...but the more I talk to you the more I’m kinda into it.”

Sasha makes a face as she is standing and slipping into her coat. As she moves to exit the restaurant, she is surprised to find Becky following close behind her. She quirks an eyebrow quizzically. “What?”

Becky shrugs and tucks her hands into the pockets of her own jackets. “I mean, dinner kinda sucked,” she snorts and chuckles. “Hah, get it? Sucked?”

Sasha doesn’t respond and instead she narrows her eyes dangerously. God how she wishes they weren’t in public right now. It would take her two seconds to render the other woman unconscious. She thinks. It’s been a while since she’s had to deal with a shifter. And...she didn’t exactly win that last fight. To be fair, she was already injured and dehydrated though. That definitely played a large part in it.

“Anyway, this definitely wasn’t the best date that I’ve been on, but the rest of the night doesn’t have to go to waste,” Becky shrugs again. “If you’re interested.”

“What exactly are you implying?” Sasha probes carefully.

“I’m saying it’s been a while for me and I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess it’s been probably a century or so for you-”

“It’s been sooner than that, thank you!”

“-and I’m saying that maybe we could both benefit to relieve some tension with someone who gets it.”

Sasha chews her bottom lip. That’s exactly what she thought Becky had been implying. And she’s not wrong. It hasn’t been anywhere close to a century, but it’s definitely been awhile since she’s had someone please her. She knows she’s going to hate herself for this later, but what could one night hurt?

“I have a roommate. So we’ll be going to your place,” she pauses and levels Becky with a finger and a glare. “You better make this worth my time.” 

“You gonna be this bossy all night?” 

“Watch me.” 

* * *

It’s actually early evening the next day when Becky finds herself becoming fully awake. She had woken up a few times on multiple occasions throughout the night, but any small amount of energy she might have built up to stay awake was immediately zapped away by her guest. Her guest. Lord almighty.

She sits up and is unsurprised to find herself alone in her bed. Her muscles groans in protest as she stretches and she’s made aware of just how strenuous a continuous night of pleasure can be on one’s body. Especially when it’s been a while. It’s mostly her neck and shoulders that ache. She can feel the faintest sting of scratches traveling further and further down her back. They’ve just about healed for the most part. Looking down at her chest, she can see the faint traces of bite marks. She shudders.

It’s a feeling of pleasure, but also one of being so close to danger’s edge. While she hadn’t thought much of it at the time, having someone like that engage in anything biting related probably wasn’t the best of ideas. Sasha, however, had thrown out a rather scathing remark about how she prefer her meals not have a ‘doglike’ aftertaste, but Becky was sure she was just saying that to get on her nerves. Either way, it had worked and it spurred her to work a little extra harder to screw the other woman into the mattress as best she could.

The sex was incredible and Becky shamefully admits that it’s quite possibly the best she’s ever had. Never before had she been with anyone who could give as good as they got and then some. Becky had been completely surprised by two things. The first thing was how cold Sasha was. Sure she had heard the stories and even seen media’s misrepresentation of Sasha’s kind, but she had never physically been intimate with someone like that before. It was initially startling and had definitely taken some getting used to. It was a direct contrast to her own blazing body heat and somehow the clash fit perfectly.

The next thing that definitely took her off guard was Sasha’s strength. While Becky can say that she herself is stronger than the basic human, but last night she found that Sasha’s underlying strength surged past her own. It’s a bit of a mind fuck the more she thinks about it. Someone who appears so small having the strength to literally bend and break anything in her path. It was kinda hot.

Becky is surprised that her bed frame held up due their combined recklessness. She shakes her head at the cracks and crushed hand imprint towards the center of her headboard. She’ll definitely have to look at getting that replaced some time soon.

There was a point in the night after she had first fallen asleep where she woke up to find Sasha watching her quietly. She was sleepy so she doesn’t remember much about it, but she remembers the feelings of fingers gently combing through her hair. She remembers the golden eyes that some how pierced through the darkness. The sight was otherworldly and if she had been more awake, she would’ve loved to enjoy it. She soon fell back asleep after that.

The next few moments are pretty mundane as she moves around her apartment to foster some sort of a routine for it to be so late. Thank god she isn’t expected to be back at work until her vacation time is up. She’s earned some time off and it will give her the chance to some spend time outdoors and relax. She’s been looking forward to this all week.

It doesn’t take her long to load up her jeep with her things. She’s taking only the necessities really; change of clothes, tent, and a few food items that she may need. Overall, her packing is very minimalistic and soon she’s on her way to her pre-picked campsite where she plans to spend the rest of her week. It’s not too far off from the edge of town, but it’s just far enough away to satisfy her tastes.

The drive is moderate, but she spends most of the time in her own head while absently humming along with the radio. For a split second she wonders if Sasha enjoys camping, but she quickly shakes the thought away. What reason would she like such a thing? If anything, with how uptight the woman was, Becky can’t imagine she would enjoy it. In fact, what reason is she still on Becky’s mind at all?

“There’s something about you, Leech. I don’t know what it is,” she sighs to herself as she nears her site.

With movements of familiarity, she’s setting up her tent, but keeps her food items locked away in her jeep. She pulls out an extra pair of clothes and folds them neatly to place inside the tent before she rids herself of the clothes she’s wearing as well. She takes a few calming deep breaths to steady her mind into relaxation.

The change that follows is instant and only a slightly bit painful, but that’s due to the fact she was already kind of sore to begin with. Immediately, her world changes and her already heightened senses become completely maxed out. She does a few stretches to loosen her limbs because it’s been so long since she’s been able to shift properly. Before long, she’s taking off into the woods to enjoy her time alone. 

* * *

Becky growls to herself as she curses herself for not paying attention to the weather. While it’s not a monsoon, there’s still a light drizzle that’s been falling steadily about an hour after she changed. The rain itself has no effect on her as her internal body temperature is always higher than the average persons. But still, her fur is wet and that’s her biggest pet peeve.

“Now I’m sure I definitely smell like wet dog,” she laughs to herself as she weaves her way through the trees.

The sun has set a long time ago and if the position of the moon serves her right, it’s just a little before ten. Her evening was productive, she spent most of it wondering the woods enjoying the outdoors. At one point she even caught a small deer and honestly, that in itself made the night worth it.

It’s been a peaceful night and it’s no doubt due to the fact that the other animals have sensed her presence. She isn’t surprised. The deer she caught was rather dumb and young. For a moment, she almost felt bad for it, but a girl’s gotta eat and it’s been much too long.

Her ears pick up on laughter and she’s surprised that anyone would be this far out. Most campers tend to stay at least a few more miles in because our past these parts are where things start getting into the unknown. The average person has know ides what’s out here and even the site managers themselves have insisted no one really go past here. Becky does it of course, because when thinking about it, she’s probably the most dangerous thing in the woods. She’s the reason that rule is in effect.

Humans aren’t anywhere on her dietary plan, though. Not that any one of them would be smart enough to realize that. Her eyes roll slightly as she remembers the very first time she found this place. She was ramped up and starving and left a trail of fawns behind. In her defense, they grouped up and she hadn’t fed in days. Still though, the action had sparked panic and it prompted a few ‘beware of bears’ signs places throughout the woods.

Becky’s eyes roll again. Beware of bear. How stupid could people possibly get? When she thinks about it she realizes that she’s never even much seen a bear around these parts, much less one that feeds on deer.

“Morons,” she mumbles. She hadn’t realized it, but she’s been absently following the sound of laughter. Her ears pick up on a couple of voices as she draws nearer.

“C’mon Babe, I dunno why you’re so scared! There’s nothing out here!”

“Haven’t you seem all the bear signs???We should’ve listened and stopped back where they told us to. Why did we have to come out this far anyway?”

“Because I didn’t want anyone else to hear how loud I’m gonna make you by the end of the night.”

“You’re so gross.”

“Yeah but you love me.” 

Becky scoffs quietly at the disgusting display of affection from the male. For some reason, this breed of guy has become insanely popular among women and for the life of her she can’t figure out why. Becky isn’t saying she’s a saint, she’s definitely has had her fair sure of one and done flings where she’s behaved a little less than desirably. But it’s nothing compared to these assholes out here who women seem to flock to.

“Babe, don’t be scared. I’ve got contingency plans all set up.”

“And what’s that?”

“Well, heh, hopefully we won’t have to find out.”

Becky’s eyes roll and she sets off to find something a lot more interesting than these two. She didn’t come to waste her time after all. Just as she is a few steps away from her hiding spot, something sharp closes around her front leg. A reactive yelp escapes her and when she looks down, she finds herself caught between sharp metal teeth of a trap.

Well shit.

“Holy shit! Did you hear that!”

“It was impossible not to!”

Becky growls in pain as she tries to use her other paw to pry herself free of the trap. The metal groans in protest and her grip slips causing the trap to slam back into place. A loud howl escapes her. The howl dissolves into an agitated growl when she is suddenly flooded with light.

“H-holy shit,” the guy stammers. “That’s...that’s not a bear.”

“Well no shit!” The girl exclaims, clutching him tightly while she hides. “Was this your contingency plan!”

“Yeah, I uh, took some bear traps from my dad. Holy shit I didn’t think we’d catch anything.”

Becky continues to try to free herself from the trap while simultaneously growling dangerously at the couple. Her eyes dart down to the slow methodical movements of the guy as he reaches for something in his waistband. In the darkness, she catches the glint of a handgun.

The girl notices as well and she gasps. “Wait wait! You can’t kill it!”

“What!? They didn’t say anything about wolves out here! What am I supposed to do!? Let it go so it can eat us!?”

“Look at him! He’s hurt! He’s not gonna do anything!”

“Bullshit! He’s gonna fuckin kill us!”

While the two bicker hysterically, Becky manages to snap the trap and free herself. She hisses as applying pressure to her front leg causes a surge of pain to flow through her entire body. Still though, she’s free and the last thing she wants to deal with is some trigger happy teenager.

Running proves to be incredibly difficult and she nearly falls on a few occasions, one of them being when a shot is poorly fired in her direction as she’s trying to get away. If she weren’t injured, she would turn around and make him pay for that, but she’s got bigger problems at hand.

She’s exhausted, dehydrated and incredibly disoriented as she continues running. She usually has a pretty decent sense of direction, but the pain is so blinding it confused her. Unbeknownst to her though, she’s picked up a scent that she’s unconsciously following.

It honestly seems like hours to her and by the time she realizes she’s completely lost her campsite, she’s exhausted and somehow in even more pain than she already was. What she also realizes is her instincts following the scent carried her right to an unfamiliar backdoor in a residential neighborhood. Not having any other options, she uses her good paw to lightly scratch at the wood. 

Meanwhile, Sasha is absentmindedly flipping through tv channels. Bayley is out for the night with friends and Sasha hates to admit that she’s incredibly bored because of it. Most times she puts on a front of hating her roommate’s excessive energy all the time, but in reality, Sasha quite enjoys Bayley’s company. She just doesn’t realize how much until the other girl is gone.

Her face is screwed up in distaste as she flips past some pop culture show about vampires. She scoffs at the exaggerated display of romance that’s being forced between the leads. Honestly, it’s a trope she’s grown quite tired of. The corniness placed upon the world now regarding her kind actually kind of makes her miss the sleeping in a coffin rumors. Pitiful.

Her channel suffering is interrupted by scratching coming from the back door and her eyes narrow. She definitely wasn’t expecting anybody and especially not anyone who doesn’t know how to properly use the front door. Getting off the couch, Sasha continues to listen intently as the scratches are accompanied by pained whines. When she opens the door, her eyes widen at the very last thing she would expected.

On her back step is the source of the whining. A wolf stares right back at her with a painful expression and Sasha looks down to find it’s front leg looking mangled and worse for wear. It’s reddish orange tinted fur is completely painted red around the injury. As the wolf ducks it’s head and continues to whine, Sasha picks up on a familiar smell and the longer she stares into its eyes, she’s soon made aware of what’s going on. She swears there’s a faint ‘help me’ she hears pushed into her mind and she closes her eyes and groans when she recognizes the voice.

“Oh Christ...”

* * *

Sasha is muttering to herself as she raids Bayley’s bathroom for medical supplies. She doesn’t have any on hand for herself, because it’s on incredibly rare occasion that she is ever injured to the point of hell. Normally, anything she sustains heals in seconds flat and she would think the same would be for her impromptu guest. Apparently she’s wrong. 

Having found disinfectant and a roll of bandages, she returns to the kitchen where she left her visitor. Her eyebrows furrow as she spots Becky resting on her side on the floor. When Sasha reenters the kitchen, she sits up and a soft whine escapes her when she accidentally applies pressure to her hurt foot. 

“How did you manage this,” Sasha sighs quietly as she drops to her knees. She reaches out to get closer look at the injury, but Becky flinches away. “I can’t help you if you won’t let me see.” 

Becky ducks her head and allows herself to be examined. In a moment of vulnerability, she allows Sasha into her mind so they can communicate. “I was hunting and these stupid kids set up bear traps. I should’ve been paying attention.” 

Sasha snorts quietly and shakes her head as she gets to work cleaning the wound. “As comically pleasing as that is to envision, it doesn’t seem like something that should have this much of a lasting effect on you.” 

“Normally it doesn’t. It’s just...been a while since I’ve shifted and it took a lot out of me. Because it’s been so long I really wasn’t planning on changing back for the next several days, since I have the time off from work.” 

“So, why not just change back now?” 

“I can’t,” Becky ducks her head and sighs quietly. “I don’t have enough energy after changing and because of this, it’s much too painful. I wouldn’t able to do it properly. On top of all of that, I wasn’t even able to finish my hunt.” 

Sasha hates that she feels bad. After their botched date, she had kinda defaulted on the fact that maybe she wouldn’t ever see the other woman again. That’s kind of the impression she had gotten and part of the reason she had left before Becky had woken up. Clearly though, life has other ideas. 

After cleaning most of the blood away, her brow furrows as she can now clearly see the injury in its entirety. “I think it may be broken just a bit,” she points out at the odd angle of the limb. “If you can’t reset it on your own then I’m going to have to do it. Which means...it’s probably going to hurt.” 

“It’ll help it heal properly,” Becky grimaces as she offers Sasha her injured leg. “Please just do it quick. Count to three.” 

Sasha nods and gently takes the injured leg in her hands. “Okay, one,” she starts and then quickly snaps the bone back into place. She winces as a loud bark reverberates through her kitchen and when she looks up she finds Becky snarling at her. 

“I said three!” 

“I know, but I’m sure you wanted it over with beyond the anticipation,” Sasha rolls her eyes as she begins to heavily wrap the wound. “How long will it be before you can change back?”

Becky shakes her head and sighs through her nose. “Soon. Hopefully. I’ll know when this heals and post shift fatigue wears off.” 

Sasha hums and dries her hands on a dish rag before she begins to clean up. “So...what are you going to do then?” 

“I...I know it’s a lot to ask but...I can’t exactly go back out like this. Not yet...” Becky hopes that her hopeful look comes across in her current state. 

Apparently it does, because soon her eyes are widening and Sasha is shaking her head. “Absolutely not.” 

“Sasha, please? I wouldn’t ask if I really didn’t have any other options.” 

Sasha squares her jaw defiantly. She takes in the way Becky’s eyes are pleading and the way her ears have drooped. When she lowers her head and whines softly, Sasha groans. 

“I don’t know you and I don’t know why I’m saying yes to this,” she shakes her head and sighs. “My roommate will be back in the morning. Don’t do anything outlandish.” 

Becky’s ears perk back up. “I promise. You won’t even know I’m here.”

* * *

That was probably the understatement of the century. It’s almost impossible not to know. Especially when Sasha will occasionally hear soft barks interrupting the snoring coming from her kitchen. Her eyes roll and she sits down her book for probably the fifth time to go check and make sure the damn thing hasn’t completely torn through her kitchen. 

Sighing quietly, she leans against the doorway of the kitchen and observes Becky stretched out across the floor. She’s obviously asleep, but on occasion she’ll start to move as if she’s running. The sight makes Sasha chuckle a bit. 

“If they could see the big bad wolf now,” she hums as she crouches down next to her guest. 

She reaches out and gently brushes her fingers over soft fur. What surprises her is how instantly Becky begins to calm. There’s a soft sigh and unconsciously Becky is moving until her head is resting in Sasha’s lap. 

Sasha is unused to this sort of affection from anyone, much less someone she’s known for such a short time. Her hand hesitates for a moment before she rests her hand on Becky’s head and gently scratches behind her ears. She uses her mind to do the same, pushing in calming thoughts in hopes to calm the other woman of whatever anxieties she’s being plagued with in her sleep.

The soft silent moment is broken by the door opening and closing. Sasha squeezes her eyes shut and sends a mental prayer up to whoever might be listening as she tries to workout how she’s going to explain this. She’s fancied some sort of lie, but she’s unsure how it’ll be received. Now is the time to find out, she supposes. 

With her bag slung over her shoulder, Bayley continues to hum as she makes her way into the kitchen. “Mornin Sash,” she absently tosses over her shoulder as she retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge. Her eyes widen and she pauses before she takes a sip as she looks back at her roommate. “Uh, Sasha...?” 

Sasha grins as best she can from her spot on the floor. “Hey Bay.” 

Bayley blinks several times and looks from Sasha to the very large dog sleeping on their floor. “When did you uh...get a dog???” 

“It’s a very long story.” 

“Well heh, I’m all ears.” 

Sasha shrugs and dives into the story she’s drawn up. “I was out for a walk when I saw she was injured. It rained last night and I felt bad about leaving her. I...was kind of hoping you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Bayley joins Sasha on the floor. She carefully reaches out and begins to pet their new friend. “Do you know what kind she is?” 

“Umm Husky maybe?” 

“Makes sense since she is kinda big. She’s cute though.” 

Of course of all times, Becky would pick now to stir. She shifts and stretches before she yawns, showing off an impressive set of teeth. Sasha grimaces as the yawn was directly in her face. 

“Dog breath...” Sasha grunts.

Becky blinks the sleep away and ducks her head sheepishly. “Sorry...” she answers back. It’s when she’s stretching that she notices they’re no longer alone and on instinct she growls at the newcomer. 

Sasha’s face immediately contorts into a frown. “Whoa! Hey, don’t do that!” 

“It’s okay, Sash. I’m sure she’s probably scared,” Bayley chuckles and extends her hand waiting patiently. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Becky continues to sit stock still and opts to question Sasha instead. “What am I supposed to do with that?” 

“Let her pet you.” 

“I’m not a dog!” 

“Well for now you are until you can change back to get the hell out of my house.” 

Becky huffs and forces herself to relax before she slowly lowers her head. She sniffs a few times to confirm that the newcomer is in fact a human. Eventually, she isn’t so bothered by the light pets to the top of her head. 

“We’ll need to go to the pet store!” Bayley exclaims with a sudden burst of excitement. “We have to buy food and a bed so she’s comfortable. And toys incase she gets bored when we aren’t here.” 

Becky growls again and Sasha clears her throat to cover it. “Heh, I don’t know about all that.” 

“Well why not? I mean, even if we don’t end up keeping her we should at least take care of her for the time being.” 

“Bayley...” Sasha groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Oh c’mon Sash! It’ll be fun!” 

Sasha and Becky share a subtle look and Becky grunts before laying back down. This definitely isn’t going to be anywhere near her definition of fun. She just knows it.

* * *

Turns out she was absolutely fucking right. Fun this is not. What makes matters worse is she knows Sasha is enjoying every little bit of it, the fucking narcissistic leech. On occasion, Sasha will come poking into her mind unannounced just to tease her about her current predicament.

Becky is sure that she would like Sasha’s roommate outside of her current state. Bayley seems cool and fun loving with the right amount of chill and excitement to balance out her personality. What is annoying Becky though, is that Bayley is 100% a dog person. Normally, that wouldn’t be a problem, but considering she’s stuck like this...well let’s just say it’s a bit of a big fucking problem.

Presently, Becky is sitting at one end of the backyard staring indignantly at the squeaky toy Bayley had just placed at her feet only a few moments ago. They’ve been going at this for almost an hour when Bayley and Sasha returned from the pet store. Becky herself wanting to die when she saw the plethora of toys that had been bought. Sasha had made some half-assed remark about not being able to talk Bayley out of it, but Becky can see well enough that she didn’t even try.

The squeaky toy (it’s a fucking monkey of all things) was the third and hopefully the last thing they would try for the day. Becky growls softly when her eyes catch Sasha smirking at her from the shaded patio. She has half a mind to charge over there and drag her into the sunlight just to watch her burn. If that would even work. Becky hasn’t quite worked out how Sasha can stand being outside yet.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Becky rolls her eyes. “Stay out of my head.”

“As I’m sure you’ve figured out, I don’t speak dog. This is the only way you get to talk to me.”

“Lovely.”

Bayley frowns and puts her hands on her hips. For some reason their new friend wasn’t at all interested in the toys they got for her. She had hoped they had gotten enough of a variety that she would like something, but so far they’ve struck out on most things.

“Sash, I think she’s depressed.”

Sasha looks up from her book and has to fight to keep from laughing hysterically at the point blank declaration. She somehow manages to control herself and she ignores Becky’s smart ass comments to form a response.

“What makes you think she’s depressed?”

“I dunno, look at her.” Bayley exclaims as she gestured across the yard. “She’s just been laying there staring at everything for the past hour.”

“Maybe she’s not used to it. She is a stray after all,” Sasha’s smirk widens when Becky’s head snaps in her direction. She then wiggles her fingers in a subtle wave. 

Becky rolls her eyes and tunes out of the conversation. Staring down at the annoying plastic monkey, she sniffs it before pressing down on it. The squeaking noise it makes startles her and she jerks back, growling on instinct. If she weren’t stuck like this, she’s sure she would be blushing the way Sasha’s laughter reaches her from across the yard. Instead, her ears just droop as she ducks her head.

“Fuckin’ monkey...” she huffs to herself before biting down on the toy.

With the plastic abomination between her jaws, her eyes narrow indignantly as she makes her way back across the yard with only minimal difficulty. Thankfully her leg has just about healed, but still she doesn’t have enough energy to shift back. She needs to hunt.

Subconsciously she leans into the scratches Bayley offers to her ears as she approaches the duo. Instead though, her eyes are deadlocked on Sasha’s. She moves across the back patio where Sasha is reclining in a chair with her book. Becky pauses for a brief moment right before she opens her mouth and drops the slobbery toy right in Sasha’s lap.

“Ew! Oh my god!” Sasha exclaims, dropping her book and scrambling out of her chair. She looks down at the slobbery stain left on her jeans and the discarded toy that squeaks pitifully against the pavement. “You asshole!”

“Sash, don’t yell at her!” Bayley exclaims as she rushes over. A hand is to her face as she tries and fails not to laugh at the entire exchange.

Even in her current state, Becky manages a triumphant smirk. “Fetch.” She says arrogantly knowing damn well Sasha is in her thoughts.

Sasha wants to lash out. She wants to pick the damn mutt up by her tail and swing her into yard four houses down.

But she doesn’t. 

Because that would be far too many questions she would need to answer from Bayley. 

Sasha huffs and rolls her eyes before storming into the house. Never in all her days did she think she would ever be stuck in this particular situation. She just wonders who the hell she pissed off in what life to warrant this.

* * *

Dinner is a rather late affair that night. Well, dinner for Bayley. Sasha has spent most of the evening at the kitchen table laughing with their roommate while their houseguest mopes by the food bowl they got from the pet store. Occasionally, Sasha will look over where Becky is laid across the floor with her ears drooped. Sasha doesn’t even have to ask to know what the problem is and she feels kinda bad.

Sighing to herself, she stands up from the table. “Bay, I’m gonna take her for a walk.”

Bayley raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Sash, it’s kinda late and what about her leg?”

“We’ll be okay. She seems to be doing better with it. We won’t go too far,” Sasha smiles convincingly. 

“Okay...please have your phone on you. I’ll leave the lights on just in case I doze off before you get back.”

Sasha nods and clicks her tongue to grab Becky’s attention. She ignored the way Becky growls at her before she’s moving towards the front door, motioning for her to follow. She stops when Bayley gasps and follows her into the hall.

“Wait! You need to take her leash!”

The growl that follows is so loud that it actually startles Sasha, who’s not easily spooked. She sends Becky a glare out of the corner of her eye before she’s offering Bayley a small smile.

“Thanks Bay,” she laughs as she takes the bright pink leash. Once she’s outside, she rolls her eyes when Becky takes an offensive stance and growls barring her teeth. 

“Will you relax? I’m not gonna put it on you.”

“You better not,” Becky huffs before she straightens up. She watches as Sasha ignores her in favor of casually strolling down the walkway. She waits on the porch for several minutes before she sighs and moves into a light jog to catch up.

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Sasha says with a shrug as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Something tells me fat free kibble isn’t exactly on your dietary plan.”

Becky sticks out her tongue as she recalls the smell of the food Bayley had poured into the bowl. It was in that moment that she cursed everything the world and she wondered how the hell she ended up in a situation where she was expected to eat dog food.

“It most definitely is not,” she grunts before looking back up at Sasha curiously. “But...neither are people...”

Sasha rolls her eyes again as she continues to lead them through their rather quiet neighborhood. “Funny you should say that. I completely forgot to tell Bayley to pick me up a fresh pack of frat boys from the store. Been awhile since I enjoyed the taste of White Claw and expired Juul pods.”

Becky doesn’t respond in favor of following in silence. She’s surprised when they eventually come to a wooded area. If her instincts are working properly, she would actually say that she’s on the opposite end of where she set her campsite. 

“What’re we doing out here?” She asks carefully, feeling more in her element as they leave behind the neighborhood.

“Deer are pretty active around here this time of night,” Sasha pauses and listens intently before she inhales deeply. “There’s a small herd nearby.”

Becky is confused, but before she can voice her confusion, her eyes are widening so much they nearly fall out of her head. It all happened so fast, but one moment Sasha was standing in front of her and the next, she’s in a tree. Not just any tree either. She ended up in one of the tallest fuckers surrounding them.

“Holy shit,” Becky mumbles in awe as she sits down. “Did you just fly?”

“I jumped,” Sasha response not looking away from whatever she’s peering at. Her eyes narrow into the darkness as she appear to continue to listen.

Becky can’t help but startled when Sasha eventually looks back at her. She hadn’t even noticed before back at the house, but gone is Sasha’s dark chocolate gaze. Instead, it’s replaced by a pierce golden that almost makes it look like her eyes are glowing in the darkness. Hell, they very damn well might be.

Sasha shakes her head at Becky’s bemusement. She’s about to comment on it when she hears twigs snapping in the distance. Darting between a few trees, she closes her eyes and smirks when she hears a telltale heartbeats in the distance.

“Gimme just a sec.” 

“Just a sec for what?”

But Sasha is gone. 

Even with her own heightened senses, Becky can’t pick the woman out in the dark to save her life. Hell, not that Becky could hear much of her to begin with. One thing that’s still kinda if unsettled her is the lack of noise Sasha makes overall. No heartbeat, no breathing. It’s like she’s existing without...existing?

“What’re you up to, Leech...” she mumbles to herself as she moves slowly in between the trees.

As she moves deeper and deeper into the woods, she finds herself still alone. Everything is mostly silent as she sleuths between and she can’t help but just be a little unsettled On one occasion, she steps on a twig and startles a nearby band of squirrels who were searching the ground for food.

Ugh, food. She’s sure her stomach is growling at just the thought. It’s been much too long since she’s been able to hunt properly. She desperately needs to if she’s looking at changing back anytime soon. While her leg is doing slightly better though, she’s not sure she has the stamina to chase anything down. It’s all a messed up cycle of fuckery.

As she continues to grumble, she hadn’t even realized her brief journey has carried her into a small clearing. She stops dead when she spots Sasha casually leaning against a tree with her arms folded, but that’s not the only thing out of the ordinary.

In the clearing lay four decently sized deer. Becky’s mouth falls open when she tries to listen for their heartbeats, but she can’t feel anything. As she approaches with caution, she leans down to sniff one to confirm her suspicions.

“They’re long gone,” Sasha speaks up as if she were answering an overhanging question. Still, she is flippantly examining her nails while leaning against the tree. “Feel free to tear into which ever ones. Just note, the two over here closest to me might be a little dry for you.”

Just as Becky is about to ponder what the hell that meant, as she gets closer to Sasha, it suddenly all makes sense. Even in the darkness, Becky can make out another distinct change, and that’s how Sasha’s canines appear to be more dangerously sharper than they have been in the short time they’ve known each other.

“You um...might wanna look away. This could get kinda gross,” Becky admits as she’s standing over one of the deer.

But Sasha doesn’t leave. Instead, she simply jumps up into a tree branch. “Pretty sure nothing could bother me at this point. I’ve been around long enough to have seen plenty of things to where that doesn’t bother me.”

When Sasha looks over, she finds Becky looking back at her with her head ducked down and ears sunk. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing I just...” Becky shifts uncomfortably. “No one’s ever watched me eat before...”

Sasha rolls her eyes and shifts on the branch to where she’s looking away. “Then I won’t look at you,” a tiny smirk tugs at the corner of her lips. “I’ll still be able to hear you though.”

The noises that follow don’t surprise Sasha in the slightest. On one occasion, she finds her gaze lingering over as Becky happily bounces between animals. A soft laugh escapes her as she returns to her promise of not to watch.

“So...why animals?” Becky asks during a break.

Sasha frowns. “What?”

“I dunno...I guess I always thought...well, I don’t know what I thought really,” if Becky could shrug she’s sure she would’ve. “I’ve never met someone like you before.”

Sasha lets out a light chuckle. “I don’t feed on humans...” her voice drops to a quiet whisper. “I haven’t done so in over three centuries.” 

“And you’ve been around for...?”

“Six.”

“Jesus...”

“He was a little before my time,” Sasha offers with a smug grin causing Becky to roll her eyes.

Deciding she’s done for now, Becky opts to sit at the base of Sasha’s tree. Realistically, she could definitely climb up there and join her, but this is probably the most friendly they’ve been since they’ve met each other (the night at her apartment notwithstanding) and she doesn’t want to overstep.

“You’re young. I can tell by your inexperience,” Sasha says out of the blue causing Becky to look up in confusion. “I’ve dealt with your kind before. Albeit on a few more...volatile occasions. Times haven’t always been progressive like they are now. How old are you?” 

The question causes Becky to deflate. “I don’t know...” she mumbles, and if Sasha didn’t know any better she would say it comes out a little bit sad. “I don’t remember much about where I came from or how long it’s been.”

Wait, that’s not right. “It’s been a while, but don’t your kind have packs?”

“I never had one...I kinda had to figure everything out on my own. I’ve met others like me before, but it’s never the same when you’re the outsider. Over time I kinda figured out that it’s better to be alone than to have a pretend family that’ll never really see you as one of their own.”

Sasha curses as that pulls an emotion out of her. If she had a beating heart, she’s sure it would’ve been breaking in this moment. Especially with the way Becky seems to be slowly shying away from embarrassment.

“If it helps, I never had a family either,” Sasha offers in hopes to ease some of the tension she’s inadvertently created.

Becky’s ears perk up in interest. “How come?”

Sasha shrugs. “I was an orphan. No family to know of, and I certainly wouldn’t have the chance of finding anybody now.”

“How did...um...” Becky trails off, hesitating on the question she’s been dying to ask since the very beginning.

“I die?” Sasha quirks an eyebrow and laughs at the way Becky bashfully nods. “I was a young woman working at a hospital when there was an earthquake. They were common around that area during that time. I was crushed underneath the building and left behind for dead. There was another nurse who found me and without thought she well...she changed me. I would’ve been dead otherwise.”

“Were you close?”

“Not before, but we became close after. She taught me how to survive like this. Sure there were more sophisticated clans, but we made it work with just the two of us for a while. She ah...died a couple hundred years back.”

“How’d it happen?”

“Wolves...” Sasha smiles sadly.

Becky’s eyes widen and her heart drops. “Shit Sasha, I’m so sorry...” she whispers. Even if she wasn’t around for whatever might’ve happened to Sasha and her friend, she still somehow feels responsible.

Sasha shakes her head and wafts a dismissive hand. “There’s this misconception that you can’t die twice. She lived this life like that. It was kind of an eye for an eye thing as she had killed one of their own. I was barely able to get away.”

“Still...she was your friend and I...I don’t know. I guess I kinda get it. It gets kinda lonely when every possible relationship you built moves on and you’re just left kinda stuck.”

Sasha nods and before she risks showing anymore vulnerability, she jumps down from the tree. “If you’re finished, we really should be getting back. Bayley will freak out if I’m gone too long.” 

Becky stretches before she’s keeping pace with Sasha as they head back. “Bayley seems cool. I think I would like her a lot more if I were to ever meet her as ya know...me.”

A genuine smile across Sasha’s face. “She’s a real sweetheart. It’s nice to have someone around who doesn’t look at the world like it’s all out to get you. I’m...really lucky to have her.”

Becky nods even though there’s a small pang in her chest. She would love to have a friendship like the one Sasha has with Bayley. It’s clear that the two care for one another a lot and even though she’s been there a short amount of time, Becky is surprised by the amount of warmth shared between the two.

The journey back is quiet while they’re both locked away in their own mind with their own thoughts. Becky getting lost in how she’s been feeling this strange connection ever since their flop of a dinner and Sasha feeling genuinely vulnerable for the first time in she doesn’t know how long.

Right before they enter through the back door, Sasha’s face scrunches up. She pauses and quickly turns around to level Becky with a stare. “You can’t go inside like this.”

“Like what?”

Sasha circles her finger in Becky’s direction. Still confused, Becky eventually looks down at herself and it hits her. Her fur is indeed a little messy from the remnants of her dinner.

“Oh.”

Sasha hums quietly before she’s glancing around the backyard. She raises an eyebrow as she spots the hose over in the corner and she quickly moves to retrieve it. When she returns, a small smirk tugs at the corner of her lips. 

Becky’s eyes widen. “Sasha c’mon...” 

“Oh? I didn’t realize you could use your hands to wipe yourself off,” Sasha gestures towards Becky’s paws with the nozzle. “It’ll be quick.” 

Becky wants to retort with something smart but instead she finds herself suddenly drenched in a torrent of cold water. A yelp escapes her and she instinctively recoils. Just as soon as it started though, it’s over. She’s left behind soaking wet and dripping while Sasha appears to be trying not to laugh. 

“You enjoyed that way too much...” 

“Maybe I did,” Sasha giggles. “Stay here a sec, I’ll be right back.” 

Becky growls in response and continues to sit on the back patio. Her ears perk up when moments later Sasha is returning with a towel. Before she can say anything, Sasha wraps the towel around her and begins to soak up the water. For a moment, their eyes meet and even in her current state, Becky feels her face suddenly go warm. 

Even though she doesn’t need to, Sasha gently wipes Becky’s face with the towel. When she’s done, she reaches out and gently strokes her thumb over soft, damp fur. A small, almost sad smile tugs at the corner of her lips before she’s getting back to her feet. 

“It’s getting late and you need the rest.” 

Becky huffs in agreement and reactively shakes to rid the rest of the water from her fur. What she didn’t realize initially was how much water was left and she looks up to find a now soaking wet Sasha glaring holes into her. A sheepish whine escapes her and she ducks her head. 

“Oops.” 

“Dumb dog...” Sasha grumbles. 

However, there’s surprisingly something in her tone that lets Becky know that it’s meant without malice. Her own heart starts to beat just a little faster as she treks into the house, and it’s everything she can do to pray that Sasha doesn’t notice.

* * *

It’s times like this that Sasha finds herself missing what it felt like to fall asleep. Sure she is more than welcome to close her eyes, but it’s completely different than the feeling of falling into weightless slumber where your mind shuts off for several hours. She misses what it feels like to be rewarded that small sense of peace. 

The storm outside is horrendous. The wind is howling, the rain is crashing against the windows, and the lightning is bright enough to illuminate the entire living room just for a few splits seconds. 

The thunder that always from, wherein lies the problem. 

Sasha’s muscles involuntarily tense as thunder booms and practically shakes the entire house. Her eyes close and her arms tighten around her legs as she draws them closer to herself. God, how she’s always hated storms. 

It’s not that she’s afraid of them. Hell, she’s lived through a plague, two world wars, and the invention of the internet to name a few. There’s not really anything that can scare her at this point. 

The next loud crash causes her to jump, and she curses at the reaction. 

Okay. Maybe she’s a little scared, but she’s never going to tell anyone. She doesn’t have reason to. 

Light shuffling catches her ears and she looks up in the darkness to find Becky standing a few feet away from the couch watching her curiously. Hating being caught in such a vulnerable looking position, Sasha immediately looks away. 

“Did the storm wake you?” She asks, her voice lacking it’s usual bravado. 

“No, you did.”

Sasha’s gaze snaps back. “Me?” 

“I could...feel your tension. You’re energy is kinda radiating through the whole house...” 

“Oh...” Sasha whispers quietly. Her eyes widen when suddenly there’s a weight on the couch next to her. “Hey! No, we talked about this! You can’t be on the couch.” 

Becky rolls her eyes and doesn’t move. Instead, she shuffles as close to Sasha as she’ll allow before resting her head in her lap. 

“Christ you’re freezing,” Becky grumbles against the familiar coldness. 

“You’re warm...” Sasha murmurs quietly. 

She doesn’t know why, but she suddenly feels completely at peace with Becky’s closeness. Her fingers lightly trace over soft fur as she feels herself slowly starting to relax. 

What Becky’s knows, is that she was able to sneak into Sasha’s mind and do what she can to calm whatever anxieties the storm might’ve caused. Surely she thought Sasha’s kind weren’t afraid of anything, but over the last couple of days she’s finding herself more and more surprised by the human like qualities Sasha still possesses. 

A small smile is on Sasha’s face as her eyes close. Her mind begins to slow down, and despite the storm raging outside, everything begins to quiet. It’s not what one would consider sleep, but she knows it’s definitely the closest she’s going to get.

* * *

Sasha’s eyes fly open and when she becomes in tune with with the world again, it’s much brighter. Looking around, she finally remembers that she’s on the couch and she must have zoned out. 

Had she slept? Surely she hadn’t. She hasn’t slept since she’s been turned. Sighing quietly, she lets her head fall back against the arm of the couch while her fingers continue to comb through long strands of red hair.

Wait.

Red hair? 

It’s then that Sasha is acutely aware of the weight on top of her. Looking down, she is met with the sleeping face of one Becky Lynch. The sleeping _human_ face that’s comfortably nuzzling Sasha’s breasts while keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. At that moment, Sasha also realizes one more thing.

Becky is completely naked.

If Sasha had the ability to blush, she’s sure she would be at this moment. Sure they’ve already spent a night together and seen plenty more of each other, but something about this is different. There’s an intimacy to it that leaves Sasha confused.

“Becky...” Sasha murmurs, giving a light tap to her shoulder. She rolls her eyes when Becky only mumbles something unintelligible and snuggles further into her breasts. “Becky...!”

“Five more minutes...” Becky mumbles with a pout as she tries to fight back into the dreamworld. 

Sasha frowns and though she knows she has the strength to move Becky physically, but she doesn’t. Instead, she reaches a hand up and gives a firm pinch to Becky’s side. This does the trick as Becky yelps and her eyes fly open.

“Hey!”

“You are definitely not a morning person,” Sasha rolls her eyes. “Do you mind?” 

Becky frowns in confusion before her eyes widen as she realizes she’s buried in Sasha’s chest. With a blush at her cheeks, she scrambles to sit back on her heels and awkwardly rub at the back of her neck. Her blush only deepens when she looks down and realizes she’s naked.

“Ah shit...”

Sasha giggles as she’s stands up and stretches. “Not like I haven’t seen it before,” she jokes trying to ward off her own embarrassment.

Becky groans and covers her face. “That’s not the point. Ugh. I must’ve shifted in the middle of the night. I...don’t have any clothes with me. They’re all back at my campsite.”

Sasha taps her chin. “I’ll try to find something for you in the meantime. It’ll probably be a little tight on you though,” she pauses and tosses the couch throw blanket in Becky’s direction. “Wrap yourself in that.”

Nodding, Becky does as she’s told and covers herself in the blanket. She gets up and goes to follow Sasha to her bedroom, but they’re both startled by a door opening in the hallway. Becky finds herself wishing the floor could open up and swallow her.

Bayley blinks owlishly at the two in the hall. “Um. Mornin Sash...”

“Morning Bayley.” Sasha responds with a convincing grin.

Bayley nods and her eyes briefly shift to the woman wrapped in only a blanket. “Uh..who is...?” 

“Oh! That’s just Becky,” Sasha laughs awkwardly. “Remember that date Charlotte sent me on?”

“The one with the moron?”

Becky’s face briefly contorts into a pout. Sasha is laughing awkwardly again as she speaks up to save face. 

“She’s um...yeah this is Becky.”

Becky offers an awkward smile of her own. “Nice to meet you Bayley.”

“Yeah, uh...you too,” Bayley grins despite feeling very uncomfortable. “I’ll just let you two uh finish up...whatever it was...” 

“See ya, Bay,” Sasha hums before she’s all but flinging Becky into her bedroom. She shuts the door behind her and leans against it before she starts laughing. “Of course she would pick today of all days to wake up early.”

Becky chuckles and shakes her head. “So the moron, huh?” 

Sasha rolls her eyes and begins her search for something to wear. Finding clothes for Becky proves to be a lot harder than she thought. It’s either something she doesn’t want to part with or something that doesn’t it. Eventually, she settles on a tank top and sweatpants that are usually too big on her.

“It’s not much, but it’ll have to do,” she says handing Becky the clothes.

Becky nods and keeps the blanket around herself as she accepts the clothes. “Can I um...change in your bathroom?” 

Sasha nods, because she gets it. There’s something weird about the energy between them. Almost as if there’s a weird shyness that wasn’t there before. She takes a seat on her bed and shakes her head.

It’s only a few moments later does Becky return in the clothes she was given. She’s immediately struck by how beautiful Sasha looks while she appears to be lost deep in thought. She needs to leave, she knows she needs to, but something pulled her here in the first place that she just hasn’t been able to get out of her head.

“I should uh...probably be heading out...I’ve gotta pick up my car.”

“Yeah...” Sasha echos quietly.

“How’re you gonna explain to Bayley the lack of dog in the house?” Becky implores to break to silence.

Sasha rolls her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Ugh. I’ll probably tell her it was your dog and you came to pick it up,” she pauses and sighs heavily. “I’m probably going to have to look at adopting a dog for her though. She was real excited to have you around.”

Becky laughs openly. “Even though I was a bit of a handful,” she says as she rolls her wrist. It’s still slightly sore from the slowly healed injury, but she’s well on her way to being back to normal. 

As Sasha walks Becky to the door, she can’t help but feel a little disappointed and she doesn’t know why. She makes sure to put on her best smile when Becky turns around to regard her again.

“Thanks for everything. You didn’t have to help me out, but you did and I just...I really appreciate it,” Becky says, though her shoulders drop a little.

“I’m glad I could help,” Sasha answers, and she means it. “Take care okay?”

“Yeah you too...”

Sasha tries not to sigh again as she watches Becky make her way down the sidewalk. When she closes the door, she leans against it and folds her arms while trying to fight off the overwhelming wave of disappointment she’s suddenly overcome with. Whatever. It’ll just have to pass.

* * *

It’s some couple of weeks later does Sasha find her reading interrupted by a light knocking on her front door. Frowning, she wonders if Bayley forgot her key again. A chuckle escapes her as she definitely wouldn’t be surprised by that. What does surprise her is who is actually on the other side of the door.

“Becky?”

Clad in a black denim ensemble complete with combat boots, Becky smiles sheepishly. “Uh...hey.”

“What’re you doing?” Sasha asks curiously in place of greeting.

Becky has one hand in her pocket and the other clutching a bouquet of assorted flowers. “I um, really wanted to come by and say thanks for helping me. I don’t have your number or anything so I figured I would just come by.” 

Sasha nods slowly and her eyes dart to the flowers. “Are those for me?”

“Oh, yeah!” Becky exclaims as if suddenly remembering the bouquet she made a point to pick up.

She isn’t an expert on flowers in the slightest, but this particular assortment caught her eye. The deep blues and crisp golds brought out in the flowers immediately struck a chord with her. They reminded her of the woman she hasn’t been able to get out of her head.

“They’re beautiful...” Sasha takes the flowers and gently lays them on the coffee table as they enter the living room. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome...”

There’s an awkward silence where neither woman says anything. Instead, it’s left with Sasha studying Becky curiously and Becky shifting under her gaze. She’s unsurprised when she’s barred from reaching into Becky’s mind.

“Sasha I...” Becky pauses and lets out a shaky breath. “How we met was weird and how we got to know a little bit about each other was even weirder. I hope I’m not about to make it even worse with what I’m about to say but...ever since our dinner I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Then circumstances threw us together and I found myself lucky to learn more about you. These past two weeks I found myself wanting to know even more than that and I just...I was hoping that maybe there was a chance you were feeling the same way.”

Sasha doesn’t say anything for a long time. The silence is almost deafening. It’s so quiet that Becky can actually feel herself beginning to shake with nerves. She barely even registers that Sasha has crossed the room until she’s standing directly in front of her.

Sasha is still silent as she reaches up and gently cups Becky’s face in her hands. She strokes Becky’s cheeks with her thumbs and searches her eyes deeply. Eventually, she leans in and gently captures Becky’s lips with her own.

Becky doesn’t have to be told twice to respond to the kiss. The feeling of cool lips against her warm ones is enough to make her toes curl. Her own hands gently come down to Sasha’s waist and pull her solid body closer to her own. A soft sigh escapes her nose when one hand leaves her face in favor of tangling in her hair.

The kiss could definitely go on forever, butgasp reminds Sasha that Becky still needs to breathe. A short giggle escapes her lips as she leans in and places a quick kiss to Becky’s nose. “You’re cute when you blush.”

The comment only serves to make Becky blush even in redder than she already is. If that’s even possible. Sasha grins and eventually has mercy on her.

“I think, that I would really love the chance to get to know you,” She says quietly as she steps further into Becky’s embrace. “This you.”

Becky’s grin is so bright it’s almost blinding. Never before has she met someone that’s she’s so willing and ready to share all sides of herself with. In addition, she’s also never met anyone else who’s willing to learn.

“You’re excited,” Sasha giggles again as she presses a hand over Becky’s pounding heart.

“I can’t help it. A very pretty girl just said yes to me,” Becky chuckled and places a lingering kiss to Sasha’s cheek. “There’s a lot to be excited about.”

Sasha rolls her eyes and pulls Becky back in for a deep kiss. Maybe she was right before, this is definitely the last time she gets set up on a date. Hopefully now, she doesn’t find herself having to look anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one oddly cute and very fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Leave your thoughts :3


	11. Bad for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to chapter 6 
> 
> Kayfabe Compliant AU: No longer a lone wolf, Becky Lynch has asserted her dominance over the women's division and enjoyed every single moment of it. For Becky though, could her new bloodthirst for power, ultimately be blinding her to what's right in front of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is a follow up that I have had in the works for quite some time, and I'm proud to present it as a (late heheh) birthday gift to my very good friend RageAndRiches. 
> 
> To say I'm thankful that you're my friend would be an understatement. You've been there through soooo fucking much and words cannot even convey how much I appreciate your company and friendship. I'm not exactly the best with my words, so hopefully, hopefully this lives up to some form of expression of my thanks! I really hope you like this one. 
> 
> Happy Birthday dude :D

Her fingers are rhythmically tapping against the arm of the couch. Her posture is relaxed. The corner of her mouth is pulled slightly upward. Her eyes are level as she remains unmoving, save for the tapping.

_"We...we really don't know what this is."_

_"We've never seen this before."_

The voices are layered underneath the montage of images playing out over the television.

_"The Raw Women's Champion has completely derailed."_

The corner of her mouth pulls even tighter, successfully molding from a lazy grin into what can be easily described as a smirk of demented satisfaction.

_"Charlotte Flair is expected to be out for at least eight months."_

Her jaw jaw slightly ticks and yet the smirk doesn't waver.

_"Asuka for two months."_

Her head slightly angles to the side, back and forth as things play out in her mind over and over.

_"Alexa Bliss for five weeks."_

She clicks her tongue. That last one could have definitely been longer.

_"Where does it end?"_

_"She's not gonna stop until she's picked apart every single person on the roster."_

It's almost euphoric. Seeing the action play out over and over again like a film stuck on repeat.

_"Becky Lynch is at her most dominant."_

_"The division better be on high alert. Watch where you step, because she's become unhinged."_

* * *

Sasha is lingering idle by her bar area as she gazes into the living room. She watches as Becky's eyes remain all but glued to the television, the blue hues from the screen dominating the low level lighting of her apartment. She's sporting a grin of her own, however where Becky's is one of satisfaction, Sasha's replicates something that is almost sinister.

Taming her sapphire hair over her shoulder, she retrieves the two glasses sitting atop the bar before she's sauntering her way into the living room. It's almost as if she's gliding across the hardwood floor, her silk robe flowing behind her leaving a swirling trail of blackness that resembles a thick smoke. She moves directly in front of the couch and casts a sparring glance over at the television before she's locking eyes with the seated woman in front of her.

Sasha laughs lowly as she takes in how Becky practically perks up from her lazy slouched position. She takes a sip from her own wineglass before she's offering Becky the other glass filled with a light amber liquid.

"How does it feel? To be the most dangerous woman in the entire division?" Sasha drawls while she practically invites herself into Becky's lap.

Becky's fingers involuntarily tighten around the glass in hand while her other hand instinctively comes to rest at Sasha's hip. She almost shudders that the weighted warmth of having the other woman in her lap and though her posture had been still and relaxed before, now she finds herself almost itching for movement.

She finds herself needing to resort to the glass for momentary relief as there's a slight burn of the liquid sliding down her throat. She hums at the deliciously painful sensation and lets her head slightly fall back against the sofa.

"Feels like...people are finally fucking paying attention to me," she chuckles.

Sasha clicks her tongue and casually reaches behind her to set her glass down on the coffee table. She slightly tilts her head as she examines the woman beneath her. "People were paying attention to you before...but it was for all the wrong reasons."

Becky raises an eyebrow in interest, though she remains comfortable in her position. "I don't think I get what that means."

"It means people _saw_ you. Now? People are listening," Sasha's voice is smooth like honey as her hands begin a task of exploration.

They start at Becky's sides before slipping underneath the hem of her shirt. She grins as her fingers come into contact with the taut outline of taut abdominal muscles that have nearly been perfected, under her own guidance of course. Her grin widens as the muscles involuntarily tremble underneath her touch that is near ghost light.

"Find something you like?" Becky murmurs and she hadn't even realized her eyes had slipped closed.

"Maybe," Sasha responds as she transitions to using her nails to lightly scratch at the skin. "Ooo, do I count six of these?"

"Maybe..." Becky quips back rather smugly.

Sasha only tuts before shaking her head. "All that hard work I've put in, and still you decide to cover them up."

"I would like to think it's me who's put in that work," Becky snorts humorously. "There's only one person who I think should get to see 'em anyway."

"Mmm, I disagree. I think everybody should get to see them," Sasha drops her voice down to a whisper. "But _I'm_ the one person who gets touch them."

Becky, who had been mid sip of her whiskey, nearly inhales the drink as Sasha flattens a hand out over her stomach. She just barely manages to recover and miss out on launching into a choking fit and she lifts her head enough to catch those devilish eyes somehow sparking a glint in the low lighting.

Sensing that Sasha is doing everything she can to garner a reaction out of her, Becky does her best to casually shrug her shoulders while she continues sipping on her drink. She just barely manages to hide her smirk in her glass where she sees a pout momentarily form on the other woman's lips. As soon as it's there, it's gone and Becky knows for a fact that she would be argued underneath the earth's crust before Sasha ever openly admitted to pouting. Never mind the fact that Becky has seen her do it quite often.

"Tch...don't be boring..."

Becky can practically hear the pout in Sasha's voice. "I'm not being boring," she has to work to keep her voice nonchalant to keep from laughing.

"You're definitely being boring..." Sasha rolls her eyes before they dance mischievously and her eyebrows raise. "Take your shirt off."

Mimicking the look with her eyebrows raised high, Becky lifts her head just a bit to find Sasha is being completely serious if not a little smugly expectant about what she's just demanded. They hold each other's gaze for a long moment of silence before Becky decides to bite.

She passes her glass off to Sasha as she sits up just a bit straighter. She makes it a point to maintain eye contact as she draws out the act of pulling her shirt over her head. Carelessly tossing the article to the side, she comfortably rests back whole casually resting her arms across the back of the sofa. Her hands momentarily lift motioning a 'well?' before they fall limp once again.

Seeing the other woman left behind in her sports bra has Sasha's tongue momentarily darting out to wet her bottom lip. Her hands continue on from where her exploration had been previously stalled. Her fingers dance up Becky's sides, teasingly teasing the edge outline of her breasts as she makes her way all the way up to her shoulders.

"All of this...just for you to cover it all up," Sasha shakes her head in mock disapproval. _'Just one more thing we've gotta fix.'_

Sasha eventually ceases her exploration and sighs as she leans back to steal her glass for a quick sip. "Hmm, you know, you never exactly answered my question. About how this makes you feel."

 _'This?'_ Becky wants to ask but she doesn't. Instead, she's left leaning her head back once more and sighing. "Honestly? It feels pretty damn good. I'm out to make everyone realize why I'm a fuckin' threat."

"Why _we_ are a threat," Sasha corrects before trailing off into an exaggerated sigh. "It's a shame isn't it? An unbefitting queen, a fallen empress, and an exiled goddess. I can only think of where we'll go from here."

"A pathetic princess?"

Though it's says in jest, Sasha's eyebrow is still arching in interest. She hums and blinks a few times as if she's filing something away. "Hmm...maybe," Sasha draws at the word as she continues to think before she's quickly blinking whatever it was away. "In the meantime though, I'd much rather enjoy this new _attitude_ of yours. What's that everyone's saying? 'Unhinged'?"

A smirk tugs at the corner of Becky's lips as she tilts her head upward just enough to admire the way Sasha is looking down at her. They've been at this for a handful of months now and she can't remember the last time she's felt this alive in regard to anything. It's almost as if she's been handed a new pair of lenses to view the world and she's taking everything in with a fresh eye and a new attitude. Living through all of this with a dangerously beautiful woman in your lap? That just happens to make everything all the more exciting.

"Maybe not the word I would use for it," Becky hums as she angles her head to the side just a bit. Her hands move at a slow pace as they dip beneath the silk of Sasha's robe and come to rest on her bare thighs. Her grin widens as she swears she can hear Sasha's breath momentarily waver. "Unhinged sounds like I might've lost it or something," her hands moving agonizingly slow upward until her fingers come to rest at the hem of what feels like thin lace underwear. Her fingers lightly run along the edge and it's everything she can do to contain herself as Sasha lightly grinds in her lap. "When I've actually never been in more control."

"Control," Sasha repeats the word as if testing it out on her lips for the very first time. She reaches a hand out and tightly tangles her fingers in Becky's hair. She makes sure to grind her hips just a bit more, tightening her grip as she does so. "I think it looks good on you."

The kiss happens because she allows it to. She allows herself to be pulled down and for their lips to smash together in a kiss so hot it sends a tingling sensation all the way down to the bottoms of her feet. She allows Becky's hands to tug at the sash of her robe until the robe itself is being pushed over her shoulders until it silently falls to the floor, leaving behind nothing more than the sheer lace covering her lower half. She bites at the corner of her lip when lips hungrily latch onto her breast and she brings her other hand up to join its twin, gripping Becky's hair almost painfully as she holds her in place.

* * *

Before, Becky hadn't minded still utilizing the community locker room. It had been everything she had gotten used to and come to know. It was comfortable and even after winning the championship, she still would enjoy the camaraderie.

That was before though. Before when she hadn't much evaluated how much things had changed. How different things were _supposed_ to be now that she held on to the one thing everyone was gunning for. At the time, she hasn't even realized how isolated she had become surrounded by people.

Now? Now's different. Now, Becky finds herself alone in her personal dressing room vibing from the quiet and her own energy. She's still got a little bit of time on her hands and she's still dressed in her street clothes as she scrolls through her phone, interested in the conversation surrounding her appearance tonight.

Setting her phone down on the table, she stands from her chair and stretched her hands above her head before casually moving over to her bag sitting in one of the cubbies in the corner. Sitting atop her bag is her championship title and she grabs hold of it before lifting it up to examine it closely. Her fingers being trace over the design, starting with the rather gaudy faceplate, all the way down to the intricate designs of the side plates signifying virtually the only thing that matters when it comes to this belt.

It's hers.

It's fucking _hers_ and everyone would be in their best damn interest to remember that.

Setting the belt to the side, she opens her bag in preparation to start pulling out her gear to ready herself for the night. A confused frown immediately creases her forehead when she spots a thin sheet of white paper sitting right on top of her clothes. She states at it for a few seconds before she's lifting it and carefully unfolding it as she tries to remember if this is something she stuck in there when she was packing and just didn't realize it.

_'Enjoy. I know everyone else will. I know I will. You can thank me later ;)'_

Becky sets the paper to the side and then proceeds to pull out her clothes. At least, they were her clothes when she packed earlier. Her staple jacket is (thankfully) still there, but everything else from the tights to the half cropped bustier to the shiny pair boots are most _definitely_ not hers. She raises an eyebrow in interest as she examines the gear. It's still similar to her own, but way of color scheme. Sort of.

Whereas her previous two piece bordered on a leather of off gray, the tights here lean more directly into a jet black. Upon further examination, Becky finds her fingers tracing over what feels like a silky, metallic material and the closer she looks she can see that the metallic parts are actually a deep red to compliment the black leather.

"You deviously little minx..." she mutters out loud. She chuckles and shakes her head, opting to get dressed seeing as this is quite literally the only thing she has to put on.

Becky honestly can't recall the last time she's ever wore tights. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't think she's ever worn tights _at all_. It's something certainly different from her usual high socks/fishnets combo. She chuckles to herself as she has the fleeting thought of the slight draft she feels from not being as covered up as she normally is.

_'Mmm. I disagree. I think everyone should get to see them.'_

"Guess you're getting what you wished for."

As if the universe has some sort of sense of humor, Becky is brought out of her own musings by her phone buzzing in the table. She strides across the room and grabs it, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she spots the caller ID. She wastes no time in answering the call and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Did you like the gift I left you?"

Becky swears she feels something of a chill travel down her spine as if that voice were purring directly in her ear. She leans a hand against the table, and though she's alone, does still does her best to adopt casual look of relaxation.

"You mean the crime you committed?" She responds, with a smirk in place.

Sasha scoffs from her end of the line. "And what crime is that?"

Becky shrugs, even though she knows Sasha can't see her. "Oh I dunno. I mean, you stole my clothes. Last I checked, theft is a crime, ma'am."

Sasha hums. It's long and drawn out and Becky can absolutely see the smug look of attempted innocence on the other woman's face. It's something she's found hilarious and quite a conundrum at the same time. She can't quite figure out if Sasha is trying and failing miserably at looking innocent, or if it's all just apart of the tease.

"Well I'll have to remember this lack of appreciation the next time I go to pick out a new outfit with you in mind. Since you don't seem to like my gift, I'll be sure to come out covered like a nun the next time."

Becky's eyebrows lift impossibly high on her forehead. "Honestly? Now that? I would very much like to see."

This time, Sasha laughs openly. "And for that, I'm sure there's a special spot reserved in hell, just for you."

"Well then. I'll be sure to keep your spot next to me warm for you until you get here."

"Ohhh I see! Now you have jokes!" The two share a laugh for a moment before Sasha sighs almost wistfully. "I miss you."

Becky angles her head slightly. "You saw me last night...well...kind of this morning?"

Sasha clicks her tongue. "Yeah, I know. Still though. I feel like it's been longer. I'm allowed to miss you, you know. I've just been sitting here, home and all alone thinking about thinking about you...and what I would much rather be doing than sitting here watching you on my television. Although..." she pauses. "With that, I do guess I could find an alternative to you being here. I suppose I could...handle things myself."

Becky's eyes widen and dart towards the door. She suddenly finds herself restless as she shifts from foot to foot. "And what uh...how would you handle that? Exactly?"

There's a pause so long that Becky has to actually pull her phone away from her ear to make sure the call is still connected.

"Guess you'll just have to imagine that then. Since you're not here..."

Becky sucks in a breath. "C'mon Sasha," she presses on, trying her best to keep her voice from sounding like a whine. "I've got time."

This time, when Sasha hums, it dissolves into a low, breathy laugh. "Funny, because I never said that I did."

Becky rolls her eyes. "You are such an evil tease, you know that. Working me up to have me go out here in front of all these people. It's criminal."

"No one told you to get all hot and bothered. I simply called to say hello. It's not _my_ fault you've got the hormone capacity of a prepubescent boy."

She can pretty much almost imagine the smirk in Sasha's face and she imagines herself pinning the other woman firmly to the mattress before she leans down and does everything she can to get rid of it. "You're so lucky you're not here right now."

"Oh?" Sasha's voice speaks with all the conviction of a perfectly arched eyebrow. "And what would you do if I was?"

Becky so badly wishes they were on a FaceTime so Sasha could see the way her face immediately broadens in a smirk of her own. "Guess you'll just have to imagine it."

Sasha clicks her tongue. "I see how it is," she murmurs. Her end of the line falls silent once again before soon THERES the faintest sound of ruffling. It's only moments before she gums again, almost I'm what sounds like satisfaction before she speaks once more. "Check your phone."

Frowning, Becky pulls her phone away to find she has an unopened message in her inbox. She taps the icon and when the message opens, her eyes immediately widen and she jerks, nearly dropping her phone in the process. "Jesus Christ!" She hisses, wetting her lips as she's unable to tear her eyes away from the incredibly X-Rated image on her phone.

Sasha laughs openly. "Just wanted you to make it through the night with something on your mind. Enjoy your show!"

The line clicks and Becky is left slack jawed as she can only stare at her phone screen. She knows when she's been bested by a conversation and the only thing she can do is shake her head as she sets her phone back down in the table.

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Raw Women's Champion, Becky Lynch!"_

With her belt fashioned secretly over her shoulder, Becky saunters to the ring with all the confidence in the world. The torrents of boos combine to sound like a thunderous rumble. The feeling of the reverb alone is enough to make her smirk widen with each step she takes.

Stepping between the ropes, she retrieves the microphone left for her in the corner. Gripping it loosely, she paces for a short moment before coming to a stop in the center of the ring. She slowly and does a quick once over the arena, taking in the sneers and jeers of each and every person occupying the building. She chuckles to herself at the sight before bringing the mic up to speak.

"Time and time again I have stood in this ring. Time and time again I have broken my back and busted my ass in. This. Ring. and for what? To leave feeling like I accomplished nothing at all, because I wasn't in here for myself."

She snorts bitterly as she slowly begins to pace the square of the ring once more. "I was in here trying to appease a mass crowd that wanted to see me jump through hoops. Week after week they wanted a fucking performance they could brag about in school. A pathetic mascot that had absolutely no place in this world but to be the soggy reference on a t-shirt. I show up, I do a bloody dance, I leave. It's what they wanted, right?"

The boos only intensify as she takes her next pause. "It's what everyone wanted and expected of me, and after a while. I got tired. I got _stale_. For so long I was blindly twisting in the wind with no goal or purpose. But then...I realized something. I realized I needed to change and that change happened when I stopped caring."

Becky points out a finger and gestures towards the stage. "I stopped caring about what people wanted. I stopped caring about them and I stopped caring about each and every one of you." As she spoke the words, she made a point to make direct eye contact with the row of fans jeering in the front row. She smirks as her gaze momentarily lingers on a child, who could be no more than eight, standing frozen with wide and glassy eyes. Becky's eyes dart to the girls shirt sporting the outdated insignia of _The Irish Lasskicker_. It makes her sick.

"I stopped caring about everyone else and started caring about the one and only person that matters." She casually angles her thumb in the direction of herself. "Now? I am the most dominant and feared face in that locker room. Week after week I have defended my title and I have picked apart every single one of your favorite panhandlers who were dumb enough to get in my way." Her smirk widens to a dastardly grin as she spots a man in the crowd sporting a recognizable shirt reading 'The Empress of Tomorrow'. She holds out a hand and gestures in his direction. "You might wanna hang that shirt up, bud. She's not gonna be back for a while."

Rolling her shoulders, Becky returns to the center of the ring and immediately her expression goes dark. "I _am_ a fighting champion, but I'm not out here to issue an open challenge. The rest of the gals back there? You can all consider this your open warning. You've seen what I can and _will_ do, and I have no problems making examples out of each and every one—"

The music that interrupts her immediately renders her jaw clenching tightly. Truth be told, it's enough to grate on the ears of anyone over the age of seven, and she slowly turns towards the ramp as she watches an all too familiar face stride to the ring with purpose. Becky adopts a cool and aloof look while she squares her shoulders as she is soon joined in the ring.

"Bayley..." Becky raises an eyebrow before slightly angling her head. "I know this is gonna come as a shock to absolutely no one, but listening hasn't ever been something you're really good at, has it?"

Bayley frowns and she works her jaw a moment before speaking clearly. "If I was bad at listening, then I wouldn't be where I am right now, and I think the exact same thing can be said for you."

Becky's eyebrows slowly lifts her eyebrows before she gestures a hand between the two of them. "The same? You and me? Yeah no," she chuckles and shakes her head. "You and me are not the same. You're how old and still what? Coming out her dressed like you're the poster child for some children's pizza venue? Like you're the front page clown for _allll_ the little boys and girls out there who have dreams they can make it? Tell me something, Bayley...why would _anyone_ want to dream to grow up and become like _you_?"

If the words were set to draw out a reaction from Bayley, they don't. The only indication that they land comes from the way her eyes narrow as she examines the woman she once proudly considered a friend. "What's happened to you..." she says slowly before shaking her head. "You've changed—no. _She's_ changed you."

Becky's ever present smirk fades completely replaced by a cold stare that would be enough to turn a room to ice and a person to stone. Squaring her jaw, the slight height mismatch means nothing to her as she minimizes the distance between the two of them. "If I were you, I would think extra hard about the next words that come out of your mouth."

Bayley doesn't waste any time. "Do you even hear yourself? Christ, you let her in your head and now you even sound like her," she shakes her head again. "You don't even get it, do you? You're a pawn in her game."

"This is _my_ fucking show," Becky hisses through clenched teeth, feeling her internal rage beginning to boil.

"It's your show because that's where she wants you. It's what _she_ wants."

"This has got nothing to do with—"

"What are you gonna do when she changes her mind? Where are you gonna be?"

Becky opens her mouth to respond—

_"Bayley...Bayley Bayley Bayley..."_

—and it immediately outspoken by a third party. Her eyebrows lift slowly as her gaze darts over Bayley's shoulder to land on the woman slowly making her way down the ramp. The gold on black suit is skin tight, and for a moment, Becky finds herself nearly swallowing her tongue.

Sasha comes to a stop at the base of the ramp and places a hand on her hip. "Please stop. You've embarrassed yourself enough and I'm going to do you a favor and save you from going any further."

Bayley's eyes momentarily dart down to the blue belt secure around the waist of the woman who betrayed her. "If there's one thing you know I am, it's honest. You wouldn't know anything about that though. You can't even call out anything I said as lies, because you know it's all true."

"Spoken like the only foundation you stand on is one of jealousy."

"This isn't about—"

"It's not? It's not about how I didn't want you? How I found someone who not only knows what she wants, but can provide for my wants?" Sasha arches an eyebrow and smirks. "And needs?"

Becky's jaw has been squared the entire duration of the exchange. For a second, her gaze locks with Sasha's just over Bayley's shoulder, and Becky sets out to make the other woman pay for not only interrupting her, but being foolish enough to step into the ring and then her back to her. It's a crash course lesson she's willing to offer free of charge.

Her belt and mic land on the canvas with a thud, and with predator like quickness, Becky locks her forearm around Bayley's neck. She shifts her weight to take both of them to the mat where she is able to secure a proper choke hold that she puts every ounce of her strength behind. The squirming and clawing against her arm only causes her to smirk and squeeze the hold even tighter.

"You know what this means, when you're the only one stupid enough to come out here?" Becky hisses into Bayley's ear as the other woman continues to wheeze. "It means no one else is stupid enough to come out here and help you."

It's definitely a sight to see, and Sasha only looks onward with an interesting smile playing at her lips. She just casually steps a side as a team of referees rush the ring right around the time Bayley's face has turned a dark shade of purple and she's faded completely. She can only laugh to herself as she watches as it takes about three of the referees to pry Becky away.

She waits patiently as she watches Becky bark something at the refs before she makes a show of straightening her jacket and snatching her belt from where she had dropped it on the mat. Her grin widens exponentially as Becky joins her on the ramp and she welcomes the arm that possessively slides around her waist. She briefly glances at Becky's hand where it now rests on her hip and she smirks devilishly before she reaches up and curls her fingers around the back of Becky's neck to pull her down into a kiss that's just heated enough for all the world to see.

* * *

Becky has no idea what time it is where she finds herself lying wide awake staring at a dark ceiling. She has no idea how long it's been that she's been lying like that, but she can only guess being as she's only been halfway counting the minutes as they slowly ticked by in her head. She doesn't even want to bother with risking a glance to the clock to her left, because she's sure the results she finds would definitely prove to be disappointing.

She sighs quietly and shifts just a bit, careful not to jostle the woman who is pretty much clinging to her in her slip. She can't help but smirk slightly at the way Sasha possessively has her arms wrapped around her torso and one of her legs thrown over one of Becky's own. Becky is even sure her arm has fallen asleep from being trapped for so long.

Since she laid down, Becky can't help but shake away the events that occurred earlier in the night. Immediately, her face contorts into a frown as she recalls the words spoken at her.

_'She's in your head.'_

_'It's your show because that's where she wants you.'_

Becky clicks her tongue before she scoffs and shifts once more. If there's anything she would like to go back and change about tonight, it's that she didn't dish out more of a beating. She is out to send a message after all, and Bayley would have been the perfect living example for anyone else who would've been stupid enough to step to her and start talking from their ass.

"Why are you still awake…"

The mumbled question in her ear startles Becky just a bit and she quickly glances over to where Sasha has moved just a bit off her shoulder. Her eyes are still closed, but further examining her features, Becky can absolutely tell she's no longer lapsed into sleep like she had been moments prior. She initially just shrugs before she remembers that Sasha can't see her. "Ah ya know...not able to get much sleep is all."

Sasha hums and shifts just a bit before she's snuggling back into Becky's side. "And here I was thinking I tired you out enough to get you to be out the rest of the night," she lightly presses her lips against the side of Becky's neck. "If you'll give me a couple minutes, I'm more than happen to try again."

Becky chuckles quietly. "I'm in no rush. Got nowhere to go." She says before she sighs. "I was surprised to see you tonight. I didn't even know you were in town."

"What's a surprise if you know about it?" Sasha says smugly as she blinks her eyes open and props her head up on her hand.

"Well…you are always full of surprises."

"Mmm…and so are you. Week after week, you never cease to impress me. If you would've asked me before, I would've said I didn't know you had it in you."

Becky frowns slightly. "Didn't have what in me?"

Sasha shrugs and stretches her arms above her head in a motion that almost looks catlike. "Attacking Bayley like that. Seeing as you were such good friends and all…once upon a time."

Becky scoffs and turns over onto her side to where she is facing Sasha full on. "Well, that was before I saw what's best for me," her smile is almost gentle as she reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Sasha's ear. "We might've been friends once, but that's in the past now. As far as I'm concerned, she's just like the others."

"Hmm…she's an overgrown child who lets her emotions speak for her…which makes her easily expendable."

"And forgettable."

Yawning exaggeratedly, Sasha stretches before she nudges Becky onto her back. She swings a leg over and comfortably straddles her waist before looking down at her with a look of smugness. Even in the dark, Becky is captivated by the other woman's smoldering look that she feels like is boring deep in her should. She feels her insides begin to ignite as she reaches out and tries to keep her hands mindful as they come to rest at Sasha's bare waist.

"What's got you up, hm?" Sasha implores carefully as she reaches down to gently massage Becky's shoulders.

"Ah, I dunno…can't help but feel like I could be doing more you know? Like there's something out there that's waiting for met to reach out and grab it. I feel like I could have more."

"More…" Sasha echoes as she appears to be thinking. Eventually, a slow smile splits her features. "Well…there is more. More the both of us could have."

Becky frowns before realization begins to dawn on her. "Oh…I mean. We could. We _definitely_ could—" she cuts herself off before she hisses quietly. "Shit, but…Asuka's out right now."

Sasha shakes her head. "You know I like to play the long game anyway. With Asuka out…that means her poor unsuspecting partner is vulnerable. We can figure out what makes them tick as a team, build up to it…and then? When Asuka is healthy…"

"We'll ruin them."

"And their gold will be ours. The _division_ will be ours."

Becky grins at the prospectus and she reaches up to tangle her fingers in Sasha's hair. "Have I ever told you how much I love the way your mind works?"

Sasha smirks and slowly spreads herself over the length of Becky's body. She wedges her bare thigh between Becky's legs and grins mischievously at the wetness that immediately finds her thigh. "Hmm…every now and again. But from the feels of it…" she presses her thigh in just a little harder. "It feels like you'd really rather show me."

In an instant, Sasha finds herself flipped onto her Back and pinned to the mattress, a position she's found herself in quite often. A position she _allows_ herself to be in. She grins as Becky attacks her neck with all the hunger of a deprived lover, never mind the fact the last time they had been together was something short of twelve hours ago. As Becky bites into her skin, marking her, she can't help but internally chuckle at the irony of the situation. She reaches a hand up and tangles her fingers into a mess of red hair, her grin contorting into something sinister as she does so.

* * *

Sasha elegantly has one leg crossed over the other as her posture is only somewhat relaxed in the chair. Behind her, the door finally opens, however, she doesn't look up from where she has been casually examining her nails. One of the corner's of her lips tugs downward as footsteps near closer before moving past her.

"You're not even going to apologize for being late?" Sasha implores, arches a finely sculpted brow as she continues to study her nails.

She is only rewarded with a scoff. "Seeing as this is a meeting _you_ called because it sounds like you needed a favor, it doesn't seem to be in your best interest to come in hot with the spitfire."

"True. I would just think you're a woman of punctuality is all," Sasha shrugs casually before finally looking up. "It's whatever though. I'm not in any sort of a hurry."

Across the desk, Stephanie McMahon matches Sasha's dismissive look with one of her own. Sasha is one of the few people in this world that have ever been able to match her in a stare down, and truth be told, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a tad bit curious about the other woman's request to meet. If there's one thing she _is_ sure of, a meeting with Sasha Banks almost _always_ ends with someone being scorned in the long run. Stephanie can only inquire as to who the unlucky soul is this time around.

"You want something."

"It's not anything major," Sasha goes back to examining her nails. "Just a small favor. Think of it as a…consolation gift for me being your most reliable and consistent point of income for your marketing ploys. I mean, numbers starting going up when you put me on your cute little posters right?"

Stephanie rolls her eyes. "You think you deserve to be rewarded extra because you show up and do your job?"

Sasha angles her head. "No. I'm asking for a _favor_ because I show up and do my job damn better than anyone else you've got in this place."

Stephanie sighs. "What do you want, Sasha?"

"The Rumble. It's in what…three weeks?"

"…yes? I would think you would know when that is, seeing as you've got a defense that night."

Sasha scoffs and wafts a hand. "You're feeding me that creepy little blonde from the ratchet squad, I'm not concerned about that." She leans forward just a bit in her chair. "The Rumble. I want in."

Stephanie's eyebrows raise in surprise and interest. "Oh? You've been out here chasing the tag titles, now you're demanding I put you in the Rumble?"

Sasha is silent for a brief moment before she leans back in her chair and laughs. "I don't give a _damn_ about those tag titles. There's something I want. I'm just biding my time so I can get it."

"Ah…I see." Honestly, Stephanie isn't surprised. Anyone who's smart and has eyes would've seen this coming. Then again…she feels like the running list of 'smart and with eyes' is growing increasingly slim.

Sighing again, Stephanie turns her attention towards the computer on her desk where she begins typing. "You're sure about this?"

Sasha frowns, almost offended at the question. "Seriously? You're asking _me_ if I'm sure? You know me better than that."

"I've had the misfortune, yes…" Stephanie mumbles to herself before shaking her head. "I have no doubts about your ability to win. You just know this is gonna make the target on your back even bigger."

"Who is Sasha Banks if everyone isn't out to get her?"

Stephanie shakes her head and reaches over to grab the newly printed paper from her printer. She looks it over for a moment before passing it across the desk to Sasha. "I've moved the Rumble to the end of the night."

"Makes for a nice surprise," Sasha smirks, her eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning as she spots her name on the list of entrants. "Ohh...number thirty? Isn't that convenient."

"This could backfire, you know." Stephanie states as she leans back in her chair and rests her hands in her lap. "I mean, you've been watching the same thing everyone else has. You've created something of a monster out there."

Sasha's gaze momentarily drops to her hand, before she's laughing again. "You know, Steph, the part about creating a monster, means you can control it. When you can control it, you know all the ins and outs and how it works. How it _feels_. You know what makes it tick." She leans forward and places the paper face down on Stephanie's desk before she rises from her seat. "And when you know what makes it tick? You know what makes it weak. And that?" Her sinister smirk returns to its maximum potential.

" _That_ is how I get what I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one! Thank you all for your feedback and support!


	12. Moonlit Transgressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A followup to Chapter 10. If you haven't read that, I hiiiighly highly recommend it, otherwise, this one might be a tad on the confusing side. 
> 
> If you're here to give this one a shot! Thanks for reading and lemme know what you think :D

_"Do you remember what I told you?"_

_"I-I..."_

_"Rebecca! Do you remember what I told you!?"_

_The voice is distant. Almost like the wind carries it in and out. It doesn't matter. She can still feel the firmness._

_The trees are bigger than she last remembered. They were big to begin with, but somehow everything seems like it has multiplied at two times the size. It honestly makes things just a bit disorienting._

_"Rebecca!"_

_She startles. She wants to run, but it's as if her legs are frozen stiff. Her heart beats just a bit faster. It's becoming harder to breathe._

_"Rebecca! Run!"_

_She can't move._

* * *

Becky is startled by the yell that's forcefully torn from her own throat. She bolts straight up, scrambling against what's left of the sheets on her bed that have for the most part been torn to shreds. Her chest heaves so much it's almost painful, and it's only moments later that she's made aware of the torrent of sweat that pours from her body. Her hair is soaked and clings to her, curling around her face and neck creating deep dark ringlets. As one of her hand slips behind her to support her weight, her fingers lest the drenched fabric of her bedsheet, and a quick glance warrants her the sight of her own silhouette from where she's no doubt sweated through to her mattress.

"Fuck..." the curse escapes her in a hiss as she digs the palms of her hands into her eyes in an attempt to ward off her incoming headache.

Her already heightened body temperature is through the roof, and if it weren't for the human sized wet spot left on the mattress, she would flop back and try to pick up on the sleep she most definitely lost. But she can't, and before she can even much consider that anyway, she has to do something about the pitiful shreds of fabric she once called sheets. That is, until she moves and just happens to catch a glimpse at the clock.

"Shit!" This time, the curse is more audible than a hiss as she scrambles out of bed and over to her nearest window. She throws the curtain open with such force that she nearly tears it the rod from the wall. Her eyebrows furrow together immediately as she spots how low the sun has dipped in the sky and her suspicions are confirmed.

"Fuck me...." she groans, dragging a hand through her hair as she nearly trips over her own feet while dashing off towards the shower.

* * *

Even though her room is towards the farther end of the house, her ears pick up on the sound of a car pulling into the driveway as if she were out front waiting. For a brief moment, her actions still as she listens closely for any signs of moment. A finely sculpted eyebrow arches curiously while she hears the car shut off but there are no other movements after. Everything is still and a small smirk tugs at the corner of her lips as a tiny part of her is left wondering if she's being listened to as well.

Finishing off the last of her liner, her lips form into a full on smirk as she caps the pen. She quickly moves from her bathroom into her bedroom where she stands in front of the floor length mirror near her closet. Taking extra care to give herself a proper once over, she runs a hand through her hair, teasing it just a little. Her satisfied smirk returns in full force when she finally hears the sound of the car door opening.

Meanwhile in the living room, Bayley perks up at hearing the sound of her roommates boots clicking against their hardwood floors. Her eyebrows slowly raise as Sasha eventually rounds the corner and her eyes widen when she sees just what the other woman is wearing. She's left to a moment of quick blinks before she remembers just how exactly words work.

"You...going somewhere?"

"Mhm," Sasha hums with a knowing smile as she heads towards the front door. "I've got a date tonight."

Bayley's mouth forms into a perfect 'O' shape as realization slowly dawns on her. "Ohh. Becky coming over?"

Sasha clicks her tongue quietly. "She's already here," she mumbles before she's swinging the door open. Her look turns a little smug as Becky appears to be a little startled on the other side of the door with her hand raised to knock. Sasha can't help but laugh quietly at the baffled look of confusion. "Hey."

"Hi..." Becky swallows thickly. She's still lingering on the porch while her eyes begin to move on their own accord. They trail down the teasingly sheer and near see through flowing long sleeve, all the way down to tight dark denim that disappears into thigh high black boots. Her thoughts are beginning to run a tad wild and she's made aware of them when she feels something akin to a nudge in the back of her mind, almost like she'd be kicked.

When she comes to, Sasha is looking at her a little too smugly and Becky finds herself needing to clear her throat as she struggles to find words. "You look...wow..." she lets out a breath and she's suddenly reminded of the flowers she's nearly crushing in her fist. She shakes her head before she's all but thrusting them in Sasha's face. "Here, I brought you these."

Sasha's smile fades just a bit as she tilts her head. "I told you, you don't have to bring me flowers...every single time."

Becky shrugs and ducks her head a little sheepishly. "I know...you told me, but I still just kinda want to, I guess."

Sighing quietly through her nose, Sasha accepts the flowers. "You can hang out here while I try to find something to put these in. I'll be just a minute."

Becky nods and shoved her hands into her pockets as she steps over the threshold. Immediately though, her entire body tenses up. Her posture has gone completely rigid and she is hardly even aware of the woman acknowledging her from over on the couch. What she does hear though, are the yips and faint scratches coming from somewhere near the kitchen.

"Hey Becky! Cool to see you," Bayley waves from over the couch. Her hand drops slowly and she frowns in confusion when Becky only remains angled towards the kitchen. She too begins to hear the noises as well and she smiles widely. "Oh, I gotta show you something! It's real awesome."

Sasha, who is returning from the kitchen after having successfully found a place to put the flowers (again...), gives Bayley a curious look as she passes by. "What's she doing..." she mumbles quietly to herself as she approaches her date and steps into her space. Her frown deepens when she finds how tense Becky has suddenly become and she begins carefully poking around in her mind.

Well, she _tries_. The first attempt leaves her a little shocked and concerned as what little things she could decipher are all coming across heated and aggressive. She reaches up and places a hand on Becky's cheek in an attempt to physically garner her attention. Even through her own cold complexion, the heat she feels radiating from Becky is almost nuclear.

"Becky what..." Sasha trails off and her eyes widen when she finally realizes what might be going on and her head quickly snaps towards the kitchen. "Hey Bay!?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Bayley exclaims back and soon she's rounding the corner back into the living room. "I wanted to show Becky our new—"

It's a mistake and Sasha immediately knows it's a mistake and her eyes slam squeeze shut when the fluff ball of fur in Bayley's arms immediately begins yapping and trying to aggressively wiggle free. Sasha groans when she swears she hears a growl coming from somewhere deep in Becky's throat. She's thankful for her own strength as she swears Becky tries to take at least a half step forward in an attempt to get to the little puppy that's yapping away in her direction.

Bayley frowns at the puppy in her arms. "Hey, what's gotten into you???"

"Bay, maybe we should—" Sasha rolls her eyes and finds she has to actually plant her feet this time when Becky again tries to move past her towards the dog. Sasha places a hand on her chest while huffing irritably.

'I swear to god if you shift right here in the middle of my living room, I'm breaking up with you.'

Becky's fists clench tightly as her two sets of senses continue to mix dangerously. Her eyes are zeroed in on the sad excuse of a barking mess snarling at her. It's quiet, but another low rumble slips past her lips as she slightly bares her teeth. She doesn't even register Sasha's hand over her heart or the repeated mental and physical attempts to calm her.

There's far too much going on between Becky's raging thoughts, the dog barking, and Bayley trying in vain to get their newest addition to calm down. Somehow Sasha swears she begins to feel something akin to a headache even as she steps directly in Becky's line of sight. Her eyebrows furrow together when she takes note of just how dilated Becky's eyes have gotten and she reaches up to gently brush her cheeks with her thumbs.

'Hey, look at me. It's just a puppy.' Sasha sighs thankfully when Bayley finally gives up and manages to take the dog outside. When she hears the back door close, she starts to speak verbally. "Can you look at me? Please?"

It's almost tropic the way Becky's eyes immediately snap to Sasha's. Initially they're still wide, wild, and full of heat. Eventually, Becky leans forward and rests her forehead against Sasha's while she seems to begin to take shallow deep breaths.

Sasha hums in approval as she begins to hear Becky's heart rate return to normal. She briefly glances down at the hand she has over Becky's heart before looking back up to find that the wild gaze has returned to its natural hue. Despite her body temperature leveling out to what's normal for her, Sasha still takes notice of the light dusting of red at her cheeks.

"You're okay..."

Becky nods shakily before her eyes fall downcast. "Sash, m...m'sorr—"

Sasha's quickly turning around as the back door opens and closes once again. She reaches down and interlaces her hand with Becky's just as her roommate returns to the living room looking a little sheepish. Even from inside the house, Sasha can hear the raging fit their puppy is throwing outside.

"I'm really sorry," Bayley sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know what's gotten into her. So far she's been fine around new people, but maybe she's in a mood tonight I dunno."

"Could be the excitement of so many people," Sasha clears her throat, shuffling from foot to foot as she feels Becky shifting closer to nuzzle into her. "We should...definitely head out. _If_ I come home tonight, it'll be late. So don't wait up."

Bayley nods and smiles at the closeness between the two. In the time they've been friends, she can't think of a time she's seen Sasha let anyone in this much and that makes her incredibly happy for her friend. "No problem. You guys have a good time. Be careful, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Y'know, all that stuff."

"If that were the case, I wouldn't be doing anything," Sasha sticks her tongue out before she's all but dragging Becky from the house. Once the door closes, she releases a heavy sigh and turns around to find Becky with her shoulders slumped and her head ducked as she slowly makes her way off the porch.

Not much is said after Sasha climbs into the passenger seat of Becky's jeep but she does take note of how the other woman takes her time getting in. While she waits, she contends herself to pull down the passenger side mirror to double check that her makeup is all in order. When the driver's door opens, she raises her eyebrows but doesn't turn away from the mirror.

Becky takes several deep breaths, all of which are shaky as she finds herself with a death grip on her steering wheel. For a long time, she doesn't even move to turn the key in the ignition. She simply continues to breathe in and out while trying to clear the dark edges around her eyes.

"Sash I'm..." another shaky breath. "I'm so sorry."

Sasha hums quietly and pushes the mirror back up. "Are you okay? I've never seen that like that before."

Becky swallows thickly and shakes her head. "No yeah. I'm just working through some things I guess."

Frowning, Sasha's hands fall into her lap before she turns to face Becky full on. "Do you wanna talk about it? Whatever it is you're working through?"

"No I uh..." Becky clears her throat. "We can just, ah, head to the movie?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could just head to your place?" Sasha reaches a hand out and gently rests it on Becky's shoulder. "I mean...we can just watch a movie there right?"

"Oh...yeah. That...that works too."

Sasha's frown deepens. "Becky, are you sure you're alright."

"I'm fine!" It's more forceful than she had intended, and Becky immediately deflated in her seat, while still unsure who she's trying to convince.

"I'm fine..."

* * *

The movie is long forgotten, as the two have occupied themselves with more pressing matters. The grip Becky has on Sasha's waist is tight as Sasha has a tight grip on her hair at the roots. Sasha's jeans have been cast to the side, along with Becky's shirt that had been ripped open at the buttons, successfully ruining what it once had been.

This kiss is as hot as it can be, with such two contrasting compositions. She's gotten used it by now, but Becky can't help but be fascinated with the coldness of Sasha's firm skin underneath her warm fingers as they trace up her thighs. It is in that exact moment that Becky is reminded of her own necessity for air in contrast to Sasha's lack thereof, she's breaking the kiss in favor of taking in long lungfuls of air.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asks. Her voice is low but composed as if she hadn't even been phased by the lengthy make out session.

"Yeah...just, heh, need to breathe," Becky tries her best to smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. She pulls back enough to gaze into the eyes of the woman in her lap, and she's immediately struck by their vibrant golden hue. It's almost as if they glow in the near darkness, and to Becky it's the most captivating and exotic thing she's ever seen.

The corner of Sasha's lip tugs down and she tilts her head to the side. With her hands still tangled in Becky's hair, albeit a bit more gently, she opts to study her quietly. She gently traces her fingers from the nape of Becky's neck to her jaw before she's gently cupping her face with both hands. She gentle with the action, but she slowly begins crossing the bridge that grants her access to Becky's thoughts. What surprises her however, is the locked gate she comes to at the very edge of her journey.

"Baby?"

Becky smiles gently while doing her best to maintain eye contact with her girlfriend. "Sorry, it's just...it's kind of a mess in here right now."

Sasha sits back. She had felt something was off the moment Becky had stepped foot on her porch, but at the time, she's ashamed to admit that she hadn't been able to decipher what had been wrong. Then there was the whole issue of Becky threatening to shift at the mere sight of a Pomeranian.

Sighing, Sasha reaches behind her for the remote and turns off the television. The action leaves them in the pitch black darkness,but by varying degree they can still see one another perfectly. She braces her arms on either side of the couch, quirking an eyebrow when Becky tries to shift to her left then her right.

"Sash, c'mon..."

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Becky opens her mouth, but she doesn't have a response ready. Her head drops to the back of the sofa and she sighs braving before squeezing her eyes shut. "Babe..."

"Have I...done something?"

This has Becky's eyes flying open and she finds herself meeting the abnormal unsure stare from her girlfriend. "No! It's not you. It's, fuck..." she closes her eyes again and lets her head fall back. "I guess I just haven't felt like myself lately. "

"And you're not letting me in," Sasha says softly as she gently curls a finger around a strand of Becky's hair. "I thought we made a promise, hm?"

They had. Early on in their relationship as they had worked to not only learn more and become comfortable with one another. A promise had been set that they wouldn't wouldn't lock each other out. In that same breath, there had also been a promise made regarding an invasion of privacy.

Becky clenches her jaw tightly before relenting with a sigh. "I've been having this dream...he same here over and over again. It's like...I can't exactly pin point what it is, but I'm in the middle of a forest, and there's someone yelling at me. Only I can't move."

Sasha hums quietly, trying to make sense of what Becky's saying. She personally can't relate, seeing as dreaming stems from sleeping and well...sleeping just isn't something she's done for quite some time now. The only thing that has come close to something like a 'dream' are the flash memories she will occasionally have about her past lives.

"How long have you been having this dream?"

"I..." Becky's voice trails off. She had been having the dream on and off the moment things between them had gotten serious, only now for some reason, things have started to intensify. "I'm not sure. Just been a while."

Once again, Sasha hums quietly and she gently angles Becky's face up to where their eyes meet. "Do you want me to help you?"

This time, it's Becky who is frowning in uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"With your dream," Sasha clarifies. "I'm not saying it's a guarantee, but I can try to help you make sense of it."

Becky suddenly feels nervous and she has no idea why. Her heart rate spikes and she knows that Sasha heard it with the way she looks down between the two of them. "Sasha, I don't know...I..." she lets out a quiet sigh. "I don't want to bother you with this."

"Who said it's a bother? I'm offering to help you."

"I know I just...Christ."

Becky shifts them just enough to where she slides Sasha off her lap herself and shifts her to the couch cushions to her right. She knows for a fact that she's out matched for strength, and she's only thankful that Sasha chose this moment to not resist. Standing from the couch, Becky carefully folds Sasha's cleans over the arm of the sofa before she retrieves her own shirt, forgoing the damaged buttons as she simply slides her arms through the sleeves.

Sasha tracks Becky in the darkness, catching as she heads over to the corner bookshelf where she "hides" a slightly dusty glass bottle of aged scotch. Sasha had discovered it on accident and she recalls the time she had listened to Becky ramble on and on about the fine tastes of she'd liquor. Sasha could only laugh and remind Becky that she hasn't had a drink in well over six hundred years. The way the other woman blushed crimson had been adorable.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sasha is brought from her inner musings by Becky's voice across the room. "Of course," she responds with a gentle patience.

Becky appears to be struggling with her words before she just settles on being straight forward. "Have you ever been in love before?"

"Oh..." it's something of a loaded question and honestly Sasha hadn't been expecting it. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know...I've been kinda wondering how it worked for you I guess," Becky takes a healthy sip from her drink before sighing heavily. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

Sasha is quick to shake her head despite being totally taken off guard by the question. "No, you didn't overstep. I just wasn't…expecting that I guess," she shuffles over on the couch and pats the spot next to her. "Come sit by me?

Becky tops off her drink and takes another hearty sip before she shuffles back across the room. Her heart is still beating wildly as she takes a seat. Initially she tenses, but immediately relaxes when Sasha shifts closer into her side and loops their arms together. "When yo've been around as long as me, love is something you really try to stay away from I guess. There's no sense in getting attached to someone if they're just going to pass on and you're left with only their memory and the dream of what might've been…" she trails off quietly, mulling over her words as if she appears to be recalling a distant memory. "There was someone once. It hadn't been long after I had been turned, only a couple years or so, so obviously I still hadn't gotten the hang of things, I guess you could say. I was in Europe at the time and he was…he was nice. Noble, polite. He reminded me of what it felt like to be normal." She takes Becky's silence as an indicator to go on, and she does so with a sigh. "I got a harsh dose of reality when he found out what I was. We had to leave after that. Back then, once someone found out, it wasn't safe to stay anymore."

"Oh…" Becky's voice is small and quiet as she opts to stare into the contents of her glass. "I'm sorry. It sounds like you must've really cared for him."

"At the time yes, but…it could've never been anything. From there, I would occasionally find something that was quick and meaningless. I just kind of learned to move on and not get attached," Sasha pauses and smiles gently while brushing Becky's hair away from her shoulder. "Until I met you at least," she punctuates her sentence with a gentle kiss to Becky's shoulder. "What about you? Have you ever found someone?"

Becky hesitates for a moment before she shakes her head. "You're the first person I've been with. It's…" she sighs and drags a hand through her hair. "It's kinda embarrassing, but I don't have much experience with this sort of thing. Actually…I guess you could say I don't have experience with a lot of things."

Sasha frowns slightly as she once again picks up on the strange energy radiating from the other woman. "Becky, is there something bothering you? Something other than your dream?"

"No. Well…kind of…" Becky takes a deep breath and turns to look at Sasha, probably one of the first times she's really looked at her all throughout the night. "Do you know about my kind? How things work for us when it comes to…that?"

"No, I'm…" Sasha quickly runs through all her knowledge on shifters, but she's left drawing a blank as she shakes her head. "I'm afraid I don't. I haven't met very many shifters in my time, and the ones I did meet all began and ended on less than friendly terms."

Becky drops her gaze and begins to nervously bite her lip. "We become attached. We call it imprinting, and I kinda don't know all of the in-depth stuff about it, but I know on the surface it means that it happens when we find someone we're meant to spend the rest of our lives with. I think this part's a myth but we're supposed to become aligned with whoever it is. Our lifespans become one, our hearts beat the same, all that ancient mumbo jumbo."

The next part she wants to say leaves her fidgeting on her own couch and she begins to wonder where her confidence suddenly went. "I guess I brought it up 'cause, well…I know it's only been a short time, but I feel a lot for you Sasha. _A lot_ , and I guess apart of me just wanted to know where you were with, well, _this_. I know I haven't…done it yet, but there's apart of me that's afraid if I do that we'll both want different things and I don't want you to have to deal with that pressure."

Sasha honestly hadn't expected the conversation to turn so serious, but perhaps it's something she should have known the moment she had been asked about love specifically. Becky's right. It _has_ been a short amount of time and while they've gotten to know a great deal about one another, there's still so much to learn, especially when it comes to two individuals such as them. Sasha will be the first to admit that she has been taken aback by how quickly she's let Becky in and she wasn't lying when she said she cares for her a lot. More than anyone she's ever met in her lifetime.

But love?

Love has a way of changing everything.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." Taking Sasha's extended silence as an indicator, Becky quickly stands up and crosses the room, successfully putting some distance between the two of them. "God, I shouldn't have brought that up. This is still new for the both of us and that got way too serious way too quick. I understand if you don't want to…do this anymore after hearing all of that."

"Hey…" Sasha unfolds from the couch and crosses the room. She steps into Becky's space and reaches up to gently cup her face once more. "I don't know what I can say to make you believe it, but I want to be with you."

"Why? Why me? We're…Christ Sash, we're polar opposites. It's like night and day. I don't want you to be wasting your time, but most of all…" Becky's voice tails off as her shoulders drop and her gaze falls downcast to the floor. "Most of all I don't want to hurt you."

Sasha's eyebrows furrow and she gently lifts Becky's head. "I know we haven't been together very long, just like you said. But I like to think that I've gotten to know your heart, as I've gotten to know you." She looks down between the two of them and places a hand over Becky's heart, smiling as she can feel it pounding beneath her palm. "And I know that you would never set out to do anything that would hurt me."

"I don't know what I'm doing, Sash." Becky leans forward and gently rests their foreheads together. Her eyes close as she takes several shaky deep breaths and her voice cracks. "I'm not you. I've been alone for as long as I can remember and I-I don't know what I'm doing…I'm _scared_."

"It's okay…" Sasha pulls Becky in closer and holds her tightly before opting to place a gentle but reassuring kiss to her lips, hoping to anyone listening that she can silently relay all the words she's unsure how to say.

* * *

_"How come we gotta go on these walks???" The young pup asks excitedly, bobbing and weaving through the legs of her much larger counterpart. She skids to a halt when she is rewarded with a stern look, and she sits back on her haunches and ducks her head slightly in silent apology._

_The larger wolf regards her pup with a gentle look before she carries on. "Because it is our duty to make sure our pack is safe. One day, the spirits will claim me and it will be your responsibility to ensure the safety of our people."_

_There's an irritable huff from the young one as the two continue their stroll. "Sounds boring..." she mumbles quietly, ducking her head once more when she's sent her another look, this one bordering on the realms of a full on glare. Her ears have dropped significantly as she lethargically digs a paw into the dirt._

_"Sorry Mama..."_

_"It's okay, little one. You're still young and you've got time to enjoy things as you are. I only want you to understand the importance of your responsibilities one say."_

_The young pup huffs again. "I don't want 'sponsorbileries..." she mumbles quietly. She stops when she runs into a firmly planted hind leg and the action causes her to stumble just a bit. She looks up to find her mother standing rigid, ears high and unmoving as she stares off into one direction._

_"Mama?"_

_"That smell…"_

_A long pause._

_"Rebecca, do you remember what I told you?"_

* * *

Sasha continues to gently comb her fingers through Becky's hair from where her head rests in her lap. It's only been a good hour or so since Becky had fallen asleep and for Sasha, this is one of those times where she finds herself envious. Times like this she wishes she could join her. Sleep is something that she hasn't known since she had been turned, and she would want nothing more than to know what it feels like to share that with someone else.

"Sometimes I wish we had met in a different life..." Sasha murmurs so quietly that it's nearly inaudible. She sighs and leans forward just enough to drop a kiss to Becky's head before she returns to gently massaging her scalp.

She continues to sit alone and in silence, with only the occasional sounds of the outside filtering in to remind her that she's still some how cursed to be apart of this earth forever. Looking down at Becky again, she can't help but feel a small tug where her heart no longer beats. She thinks back to what Becky had said about her kind. About how when they find that _someone_ , their lifespans align. Sasha hadn't said anything, but she had thought everyone had sounded suspiciously like an urban legend.

Then there's the prospect of, what if it's true? What if by some twist of fate, what been said _had_ been true? Sasha isn't quite sure how she would feel. She would like to think she knows, but at the same time it's just so _soon_. On one hand the thought of having someone's lifespan align with her own sounds great on paper, but then once you look at what it actually means, she's unsure she would wish such a thing on even her worst enemies. This has been _her_ curse to carry to the ends of the earth. She's lived for centuries, and she will only live for centuries more. Who would want that as their fate?

"For your sake…I hope your legend isn't true," Sasha murmurs quietly.

The words get lost as they're drowned out by a sound akin to a whimper. Frowning, Sasha's eyes dart down to the woman resting in her lap and she watches her for a solid moment. Just as she peels her eyes away, she hears the sound again, only this time, it's much more prominent and drawn out. Becky shifts ever slightly in her lap and it's enough for Sasha to see that in her sleep, her facial expression looks almost pained. Sasha reaches a hand out again to brush Becky's forehead, only this time, Becky flinches away. Becky begins rambling and even with her own advanced hearing, she's unable to make sense of anything.

"Becky?" She tries gently as the stirring only begins to intensify. "Baby, you're dreaming…"

"No…"

It's the first and only word Sasha has been able to decipher. "Baby?"

"No, no, no! I can't…!"

Sasha's frown only deepens and against her better judgement, she gently grabs Becky's shoulder and gives it a small shake. It does nothing. Instead, Becky jolts and gasps, the air coming out as pained and strangled.

"No!"

Swallowing thickly, Sasha sends up a silent prayer to a god she knows doesn't exist. Biting her lip, she reaches out and gentle places both her hands at Becky's temples. If she needed too, she would've taken a deep breath, but instead her eyes slip closed as she focuses on Becky's breathing. Keeping her hands still, she does her best to gently push past the roadblocks that makeup Becky's inner thoughts. A small frown plays at her face as she's never once experienced such a volatile energy surrounding her girlfriend, and she nearly backs out entirely.

"I'm sorry, Becky..."

The next moment Sasha opens her eyes, she finds herself in the middle of a forest. Judging by the positioning of the sun, she can only guess that it’s just before the bring of evening. The air is still with the occasional gust of wind that blows leaves around her ankles. There’s something about the energy that’s simply _off_ and she can’t quite place where it is.

“Wait…”

Squinting, Sasha continues to slowly take in the scenery as if recalling a distant memory. “Wait…” she murmurs to herself, eyes narrowing by the second. “I know this land…”

She picks up on pounding footsteps in the distance and she ducks behind the nearest tree to conceal herself. She’s only done this one another time in her life and while she knows that it’s only a vision, she still doesn’t want to run the risk of being seen. As the footsteps near closer, her eyes widen at the sight she sees and suddenly everything comes back to her.

It was only a few centuries back, but Sasha remembers this particular day like it happened only hours prior. It had been a day she would do anything to forget because it kicked off a sequence of events that left her cursed to walk the rest of this godforsaken alone. The day that lead to the tragedy of her losing her greatest and only friend.

Sasha had never seen a shifter prior to that day. As far as she was concerned, they were only myths told in ancient tales simply to make history just a tad more colorful. She hadn’t had any reason to suspect that there was something to exist outside of the traditional mindless dog that roams the land.

Until that day.

Neither of them knew they were trespassing until it was too late. It had been several hundred years since Sasha had been turned at the time, but she couldn’t hide her shock at the size of the creature as it stood its ground against them. Sasha had stood with wide eyes as her mentor had tried to reason with the creature. That had proved futile as the fight that broke out only moments later had been hellacious.

Sasha watches as the vision plays out one of the most vicious altercations she’s ever had the misfortune of being apart of. As she watches the manifestation of her past self and her mentor do everything within their power to fend off the feral creature, a frown plays at Sasha’s face as she is reminded of where she is.

“Why am I here…” she mutters to herself, wincing slightly as she remember the extent of the beating she took during this particular fight. Her eyes wander off just slightly and widen immediately as they land on something she definitely hadn’t noticed all that time ago.

“My god…” her voice is a quiet whisper of realization. “She had a pup…”

Sasha carefully scales the edge of the tree line as she nears the much smaller creature hiding just beneath a bush. For obvious reasons they had been too preoccupied to notice the scared creature as it trembled in the leaves. Though she can’t be seen, she kneels down next to the pup and carefully reaches a hand out. Almost coincidentally, it flinches away from where her touch would have been.

The pup whimpers and it’s in that moment that everything hits Sasha like a splash of cold water. The reddish orange fur, the hazel eyes. The young pup turns to her and as their eyes meet, Sasha feels herself jerked out of the vision as if she had been burned.

When her eyes open again, she’s once again met with the darkness of Becky’s living room. She’s gripping her hair tightly as she shakes her head, trying to make sense of everything she’s just seen. “That’s why she attacked us. She was defending her pup. She was defending…”

She gasps and her eyes dart to her lap where Becky once lay asleep. Instead, Sasha finds the other woman on the opposite end of the sofa, awake and erect as her gaze remains unblinking. Sasha’s mouth falls open, but the words don’t come.

“Becky…”

“What were you doing in my head?” Becky’s voice is rough as she speaks.

Sasha shakes her head slowly. “Becky I—”

“You were there…” the words come out as a growl deep within Becky’s throat. She remains still and rigid before she’s suddenly shooting off the couch. Much like before, she begins to pace back and forth, gripping her hair tightly as she does so. Only this time, her heart is pounding even heavier in her chest as her breathing becomes ragged. “You were there!”

Sasha is quick to follow as she reaches out to try and calm her girlfriend. She’s immediately taken aback at the temperature of Becky’s skin and had she been human, Sasha is positive she would have been left scalded at the touch. “Becky, I swear. I swear it wasn’t supposed to be like that. I swear we didn’t know. I swear it.”

“Don’t touch me!” Becky jerks away, successfully knocking into her bookcase in the process. The wood instantly splinters under the impact of her strength and the entire thing come crashing down as the support caves in on itself. The look in her eyes is feral as she bares her teeth at the woman standing less than a foot away. “You…you did that! I had someone and you’re the reason they’re gone! You’re the reason I’m alone!”

“Becky, I swear it wasn’t me. I swear it!”

“You were there!”

“I know! But I!” Sasha shakes her head and for the first time in her entire existence, she’s at a loss for wards. “Becky, I’m _sorry_.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough!” Becky roars as she snatches away again. “Sorry doesn’t fix it! Sorry doesn’t help me remember where I came from! Sorry doesn’t—it doesn’t…”

Sasha can only watch as Becky lurches away and grasps her head. The yell that is torn from Becky’s throat shakes even Sasha to her core. Before she can reach out and try to ease her girlfriend, Becky grunts and smashes her forearm directly into the wall, leaving behind a crushed imprint in the drywall.

It’s only a second that Sasha risks a glance at the indentation and when she turns back, her eyes widen as she takes in how Becky’s form has begun to change in only a matter of seconds. She’s never seen the transformation before. She’s only heard about it as it was described by Becky herself who had at the time was incredibly bashful about the whole process. Sasha had simply grinned and kissed Becky’s nose as she had blushed a deep shade of red.

It looks every bit of painful as Becky had described it and Sasha can only watch in awe. She takes a step back however, as she is regarded with a feral glare and a low growl that has her taking a half step back. “Becks?”

The energy in the room is volatile and vibrating and as Sasha stares into wild dilated eyes, she knows that her girlfriend is miles away.

“Becks…it’s me. You know it’s me.”

Sasha knows she has the strength to outmatch the other woman, even in her shifted form, but that doesn’t stop her from being thrown completely off guard when Becky suddenly lunges at her and sends them both hurdling across the living room, smashing the coffee table in the process. Sasha grunts as she hits hard against the wall, grimacing as their combined strength was nearly enough to leave a giant hole in the wall all together.

“Becks!” Sasha gasps as Becky snaps at her before growling deeply. “Becky, I don’t wanna hurt you. It’s me!”

Becky growl reverberates off the wall as she presses Sasha further into the remnants of glass and drywall from their destruction. Sasha furrows her eyes together as she reaches a hand up, hesitating so as to not make things worse. “Becks…” she keeps her voice quiet as she doesn’t tear her eyes away from Becky’s, doing her best to put her girlfriend at ease.

“You know me…” Sasha whispers quietly. She keeps her actions slow as controlled before her fingers gently find the side of Becky’s face. She quickly jolts away when Becky growls in warning, but Sasha simply raises her eyebrows before replacing her hand, stroking the soft fur just under Becky’s eyes. “I’m so sorry…”

A look of what appears to be realization crosses Becky’s eyes. She ducks her head and whimpers quietly before taking a few steps back, allowing Sasha the room to sit up. When Sasha reaches for her again, she flinches away, her ears and head drooped low as she continues to widen the distance between the two of them.

“Hey…” Sasha scoots across the floor on her knees as she keeps her voice gentle. “It’s okay. I promise you’re okay.”

Becky whimpers again, not meeting Sasha’s eyes as she continues to back away. Once a sizable amount of distance is between the two of them, she glances towards the nearest window. She just barely casts a glance at Sasha before she’s making the split-second decision to run full speed at the window. It explodes upon impact as she crashes through it, leaving behind a pool of glass scattered widely across the hardwood floor.

“Becky!” Sasha shouts, rushing over to the window. By the time she gets there, Becky has long disappeared into the quiet night, leaving only a pile of glass in her wake.

Sasha sinks to her knees, her eyes wide and for the first time in centuries, she feels a once long forgotten stinging behind her eyes. She’s left wondering if one must have a heart to feel the effects of heartbreak. The piercing heaviness in her chest is almost unbearable, and she hates every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not, I'm not abandoning this one juuuuust yet! Especially not with how I left it.  
> Thank you for reading! And if anyone has a snapshot idea/prompt/inkling/whatever feel free to shoot it my way! I aim to please and am always open for suggestions :D


	13. Clapback Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School Reunion AU: Who is Becky to remember any of these people? They all have forgettable faces anyway...right?

It's been a long time since Becky has felt this good. Not saying that she hasn't actually _gotten_ any in a long time, but for the most part her affairs have been subpar at best. But this? This is the first time in a hell of a long time since it's been _that_ damn good.

Her muscles ache in the most delicious ways possible from being pushed to the brink and then some. Her fingers curl inward, bunching the warm sheets in her fists as she presses them down into the mattress. Her hair tumbles over her shoulder in crimson waves, gripped tightly by fingers that have wound themselves in deep to scratch at her scalp, as if that action alone is enough to keep her locked in closer.

The kiss is hot and deep while being just sloppy enough to reignite the flame that has coiled in the very depths of her core. Her breaths are coming out in short puffs, commingling with the occasional moans of the woman she currently trapped beneath her. Becky is unable to hide her smirk of self-satisfaction as she tilts her head and reintroduces her tongue into the mix, causing the other woman to arch into her.

Air becomes too great a necessity, and Becky eventually feels those fingers in her hair eventually come down to tap rhythmically against her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, she hums, opting instead to duck her head into the woman's neck. She marvels in the sweet taste of sweat slicked skin as she begins retracing a few of the marks she had left in the night prior.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" Becky mumbles, punctuating her question with a lingering kiss just beneath the woman's ear that beckons a soft gasp that gets lost in the ambient noise of her hotel room.

"I think that's a pretty bold statement, coming from the one who took a short nap directly after I made her—"

Becky blindly reaches a hand out and gently covers the woman's mouth. Retreating from her trail of love bites, she once again is left to hover over her guest. Becky can't help but feel her smirk pull even tighter as she's gazed upon with the smuggest of expressions.

Last night had been anything but ordinary. In town for her ten year high school reunion, she had opted to spend the evening in the bar across from the hotel she was currently staying at. It was a nice place. Definitely above the average sports bars she's used to frequenting, but those are usually selected based on casual preference anyway.

Needless to say, Becky knew she had gotten the bar's attention the moment she sauntered in with her usual swagger. She had even opted to tell her own best friend she was in favor of spending the evening alone. All because she didn't have the intentions of spending the night alone. Becky could practically feel the eye roll response through her phone.

She had caught eyes the second she walked in, but she kept it cool. As she stepped up to the bar to order, she soon found that her own attention was garnered by the woman who didn't seem to even be looking her direction. Instead, she had been busy typing away on her phone, occasionally turning her attention back to the still moderately full glass of wine where she would take what appeared to be the smallest of sips.

She was drop dead beautiful, and Becky hadn't held back as she allowed her eyes to roam just a bit taking in every inch of the woman from flowing white blouse she wore over dark jeans tucked into a pair of knee high boots. What stood out to Becky the most, however, was the stark purple hair styled and tamed over the woman's right shoulder.

Becky had done the normal thing. Called over the bartender and had him transfer the beauty's drink over to her tab. That, and anything else she had wanted. She had watched as the bartender moved to the woman to inform her that her drink had been paid for. The woman had simply nodded, but still hadn't even looked her direction. Instead, she simply took another sip of her wine and went back to her phone. Only this time, Becky swears she could see the faintest traces of a smirk on her face.

"I see..." Becky had chuckled to herself, quickly downing the shot she had ordered before she sidled up to the other end of the bar. She didn't take the stool directly next to the woman. She actually didn't even sit. Instead, she stood a stool's width away and simply ordered another drink.

"So you think moving closer is going to get me to notice you?"

Becky had only smirked at the velvet question tossed her way. "Suppose you could say it worked, didn't it?"

This time, the woman had looked up at her and Becky felt something ignite that she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Guess you could say it did."

It had been a game of cat and mouse. The flirting had been blatant and the conversation filled with charged innuendo that left things hot. The climax of the evening had been through their second round of drinks where Becky had become emboldened by the alcohol and the not-so-subtle sensual looks sent her way.

"I'm not readin' things wrong, am I?" She had dropped her voice down to a husky droll as she leaned in close. She could feel her own breath bouncing off the shell of the woman's ear and she swore she just barley missed the most subtlest of shudders.

Perfectly manicured fingers folded over her arm and the woman pulled back enough just to catch her gaze. Dark eyes had darted to Becky's mouth as the tip of her own tongue darted out to just barely wet her lips. She had straightened in her chair just enough to invade Becky's space. From the moment their eyes locked, Becky knew her question had been answered.

That's exactly how they ended up back in her hotel room across the street. It was hot, heavy, and the sexy stranger gave as good as she got as Becky found herself pushed to her absolute limits. Yet, somehow, despite never having slept entirely through the night, she still feels like she hasn't gotten enough.

Removing her hand, Becky is greeted with the smug smile she had been expecting. "Is this you telling me you're still up for it?"

The woman hums, reaching up to tuck an unruly strand of hair behind Becky's ear. "As much as I would like to, I've got somewhere to be."

Becky simply raises her eyebrows as the woman slips out from underneath her. She transitions to lying on her side while she watches her move around the room and gather the clothing they had strewn about in their efforts. Even though she's pretty much seen it all already, there's something still insanely alluring about the beautiful stranger as she replaces articles of clothing one by one.

Becky opts to follow suit by slipping into her tank top and snagging a pair of shorts from her suitcase. She stretches before moving to causally catch as the woman has somehow managed to return to the near mirror image of perfect she had been the night before. Becky would almost be fooled if it weren't for that freshly fucked look going on with her hair.

"Is it important?" Becky inquired before tilting her head slightly to the side. "No need to rush if you don't have to."

The woman pauses her action of dragging her fingers through purple tresses and simply smiles in Becky's direction. "Your gentleman offers need work."

Becky only shrugs. "Who said I was being a gentleman?" She boldly reaches out, gently wrapping her arms around the woman's waist as she pulls her flush against her own body. "You know, as great a time as we had last night, I still don't think I ever got your name, love."

Grinning widely, the woman steps into Becky's embrace and tilts her head up just enough for their lips to brush. "That's right...you didn't," she whispers against Becky's lips before she takes a step back and slowly removes the hands at her waist in the process. All the while, her grin hasn't faded for a second. "I gotta get going."

Becky can only watch with nothing left to say as the goddess-like woman sweeps from her room. She drags a hand through her hair and flips down onto her bed. She knows she absolutely needs a shower, but for a second, she just opts to lie there as she continues to take everything in.

* * *

Becky grunts with displeasure as she lingers outside of the hotel ballroom. She stands with her foot pressed against the wall, watching as people with vaguely familiar faces all file into the room. On one occasion or another, a few people have stopped to speak with her, all spouting the usual fabricated greetings. The 'It's so good to see you' and 'It's been way too long' had her just barely smiling through the eye roll as she's sure they don't even remember her as much as she doesn't remember them. On the other hand, there have been a few faces she _does_ recognize, and judging by the multitude of eye rolls and distasteful looks she receives in response, she knows they probably all recognize her as well.

From her spot against the wall, she chuckles as she had only opted to offer a lazy wave and a charming smirk. Truth be told, she doesn't entirely remember specifics, like their names or when and where they had gotten to know one another just a little better, but she does remember that they had, and she knows they do too. Even in her youth, she knows there's one thing that's consistent, and it's the fact that there's no way in hell any woman would forget her.

She removes her hands from her pockets and then reaches to the inside jacket where she retrieves a small, silver flask. She uncaps the top before taking a quick swig, humming quietly as the dark liquor warms her throat on the way down. If she's going to be damned to spend the evening with a bunch of people she hardly knows and/or doesn't care about, she'll at least try to get a bit of a buzz out of it.

"If I knew there was gonna be a pre-game I would've shown up sooner."

Becky rolls her eyes and takes another swig before she bothers a response. "No you wouldn't. You and 'being on time' are two things that sure as hell don't go together. That'll never change." She chuckles as she absorbs the punch aimed at her shoulder, and she's soon passing off the flask to the woman beside her. "Don't be sensitive, Ronnie. You know I'm right."

Ronda narrows her eyes and instead of responding right away, she takes an exaggerated, healthy gulp from Becky's flask. "And you're still an asshole. That'll never change." She rolls her eyes, taking one last swig before passing the flask back. "So…this is it, huh?"

"Yep." Becky answers, highlighting the 'P' with an exaggerated pop. "A milestone marker to show off how old we may or may not be, depending on how you look at it."

"Honestly," Ronda snorts. "I feel like these things are made up just so people can see who ended up as a flop in life. Nobody actually cares how anyone's doing, right?"

Becky only hums as her eyes track a pair of blondes as they enter the ballroom. She catches the eye of one of them, raising in eyebrow in interest as their gazes meet. When the woman simply rolls her eyes and flips her the bird, Becky can't even hold back her snort. "I think I might've slept with her."

Ronda echoes the snort that ultimately bleeds into a full out laugh. "Something tells me that's gonna be the theme for the night."

"I'll say. Wanna make a wager? See which one of us ends up with the most slaps by the end of the night?"

"Aw now Becks, why make a bet you know you're gonna lose?"

"I dunno about that. Not saying I haven't had my fair share of company," Becky shrugs casually and then smirks as she looks at her best friend out of the corner of her eye. "But I seem to remember someone else, at one point, having two girlfriends at the same time." She bursts out laughing as she turns to find Ronda having turned a bright shade of red.

The two pass the flask back and fourth for another round before making the joint decision to enter the ballroom. It's pretty much exactly as Becky expected it to be. Everyone has seemed to section off in groups, some standing in bunches while others have opted to occupy tables. There's a buffet area set up on the other side of the room, but what catches Becky's attention most is the open bar. It doesn't take a genius to know that's where she plans on holding up for the rest of the evening.

"This is so fucking stupid, why do we need these," Ronda grumbles, following in Becky's footsteps after they both leave the registration table. She eyes the name tag given to her with disdain before she ultimately drops it in her pocket.

"Something tells me you and I won't be needing those," Becky chuckles as she stuffs her hands into her jacket pocket and examines the room.

Ronda simply rolls her eyes as she watches Becky do a once over. "Don't tell me you plan on picking up company *here. I would've thought you'd gotten enough, after you ditched me last night."

Becky can't fend off her grin as she's reminded of the night prior. "Okay, one? I did not ditch you. I just said I wanted to go at it alone is all. Two? I *definitely lucked out. She didn't leave until around eleven this morning."

Ronda's eyebrows lift curiously. "Oh? Do tell?"

"Aw Rousey, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"You _absolutely_ do. Now spill it. How was it?"

"Dude, honestly? Probably the best I've ever had." She shakes her head and continues to glance around the room. "She wasn't anything like the ones in here man. She was out of this world hot. It lasted all night and it was so damn good, I never even got her name."

Ronda whistles quietly. "Damn, and here I was thinking you'd strike out."

"I don't strike out. It's not my style." Becky clicks her tongue and shakes her head again. "I'm gonna go check out this bar. You want anything? Actually, you know what, I'll just surprise you."

With small excuses me's here and there, Becky eventually shuffled her way through to the bar where lays out two orders for Jack and coke. She's not the least bit of surprised drinks are being served out of those barely-a-swallow plastic cups. She's glad the bar is open, because there's absolutely no way she's going to be making it thought his boring of an evening with something as small as _this_ presented to her as a drink.

Looking around, she swears something, or rather, someone catches her attention, but as she does another glance over, she can't seem to pin-point what or whoever it was. It wasn't like those earlier moments where she was trying to figure out of she recognized the person or not. No. This was something completely different. She swears she saw somebody she knows and now in the mess of cliques, she can't seem to pick them out.

Or maybe that buzz is just started to kick in without her realizing it.

Shaking her head, she grabs the drinks she ordered from the bar and moves to head back to the spot where she left Ronda. Just as she about reaches her best friend again, she catches a familiar head of purple hair and immediately her eyes go wide. As the one passes her and moves to the other end of the room, Becky's practically breaking her neck to stare after her, just to see if she can get a better look to confirm if she is in fact who she saw.

"Hey!"

Becky 'oofs' as there's a sudden brace against her shoulder and she turns around to find herself two seconds away from smashing into Ronda with both drinks in her hands.

"Ah shit, sorry." She grunts, passing off one of the cups before she turns around again. Many people have moved in between her and the mystery woman, and it's become a little harder for her to try and make anything out. "Thought I saw someone?"

Pausing mid-sip, Ronda's eyebrows lift in interest. "Oh?"

Shaking her head, Becky begins to aimlessly move through the crowd. It isn't until she's about midway cross the room that she finds the woman and she can absolutely confirm that it is in fact _her_. Becky feels her heart rate begin to quicken just a fraction as her eyes roam over the woman's figure that's been accented by the tight black dress. Her gaze travels down to the nicely toned legs punctuated by a black strapped stiletto and she can't help remember the time when she had that very same leg over her shoulder not even twenty four hours ago.

"Hey, checked it out," Becky gives her friend a nudge before subtly gesturing in the woman's direction. "That's the girl from the bar last night."

Ronda's eyes immediately go wide and she looks between Becky and the woman she just gestured to. "That… _that's_ who you took back to your room last night?"

Becky can't help but grin at the disbelief in her friend's voice. "I know right? I told you. _Crazy hot._ "

"Dude…" Ronda can barely get the word out before she's overtaken with a series of snorts. "You sure that's the girl you hooked up with?"

Becky frowns, completely unsure about what exactly has Ronda so amused. "Yeah? I had a few last night but I _know_ I wouldn't forget _her_." She straightens her jacket and smirks. "Just like I know she wouldn't forget me."

Next to her, Ronda is nearly in stitches as her hand flies to her mouth. "Dude…" she repeats, once again dissolved into a fit of laughs. "You're _absolutely_ sure?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Of course I'm sure! Jesus Christ Ronda it's not like I don't know who I'm sleeping with!"

"Well obviously you don't. Since you seem be completely oblivious about who you hooked up with last night." Ronda shakes her head, still laughing as she points at the woman Becky's referring to. "Dude…that's Sasha Banks."

Becky's eyes look like they're about to fall right out of her head and her arms fall limply at her sides. "I…what?" Next to her, Ronda's laughs are reaching hysterics, but it all sounds like moot noise to her. "You…you're not serious… "

"As a heart attack. That's her, dude."

"That's not her. That _can't_ be her. Bucktooth Banks? No way, man." Becky shakes her head hard to punctuate her disbelief. She continues to repeatedly murmur out denials before she soon finds a phone thrust in front of her face.

"It's her. She's made it big as one of those influencers or whatever on instagram. Look for yourself."

Becky slowly pries to phone from Ronda's hand and begins scrolling through the page. Sure enough it _is_ the account of the woman she had in her room the entirety of last night. Every photo is most definitely model-esque worthy, and becky nearly drops the phone all together as she scrolls past a series of particularly provocative bikini photos. As she continues to scroll, the ultimate realization leaves Becky feeling like a rock had settled in the pit of her stomach.

They hadn't exactly been on friendly terms in their younger years. Well, in Becky's defense, not a lot of people were on friendly terms with Sasha. Becky certainly hadn't gone out of the way to mess with the funny looking shy girl like most had, but she would admit that on a few occasions as the opportunity would present itself, she certainly hadn't passed it up. She specifically recalls a moment in one of their shared class where she had nearly tore out of her notebook as she would wad up a piece of paper and aim it at the back of Sasha's head at the most inopportune times. For the most part it would go ignored, and on the few times it hadn't, she would simply act nonchalant as if she hadn't done a thing. The highlight of that moment was when she had done it while Sasha had been in the middle of reading a repute. The girl had been stumbling through her words to begin with, and that certainly hadn't helped any. Becky had simply smirked as the class erupted into laughter as the other girl stormed out of the room in the middle of class.

But that hadn't been who she took back to her room last night…right?

As if the universe has some sort of sick, twisted sense of humor, the woman in question just so happens to glance their direction and she's soon making her way over. Forcing down her initial instinct to head the other direction, Becky tries to straighten up and adopt her usual cool aura, but judging by Ronda's snickers, she knows she must be failing miserably. Elbowing her best friend in the ribs, she simply mutters an expletive as Sasha approaches them with a look of amusement.

"Well then. It's been a while since I've seen the two of you," She quirks an eyebrow before looking Becky up and down. "Well, one of you at least."

"Heheh, it has been a while hasn't it?" Becky awkwardly rubs at the back of her neck. "Sasha, right? You look…"

"Crazy hot?" Ronda couldn't help herself and she just barely manages to dodge the swipe aimed in her direction. No matter how badly she would love to stay and watch Becky embarrass herself, she decides to have mercy on her friend this one time and she opts to scurry off to find another drink instead.

Sasha laughs lowly at the childish actions between the duo. "Guess you could say I've come along way from _Bucktooth_." She tilts her head as she takes in the other woman's attire. It was similar as it had been the night prior. Black leather jacket, dark jeans, combat boots. It seems that somethings appear to never change. "Did you enjoy the rest of your morning?"

Becky is unsure if the question is serious, or just another way to tease her. Judging by Sasha's smirk that hasn't appeared to waver for a second, she's unable to tell. "Ah, I guess you could say I did. Hard not to after a long night I suppose," she once again laughs awkwardly before she dares to step out on a ledge. "Can I ask you something? How come you didn't tell me who you were?"

Sasha's smirk molds into a full on grin. "You never asked. That's always been your style right? Never really find out a girl's name 'cause it doesn't really matter?"

"N-no! I mean, kind of! I didn't…it wasn't like that," Becky finds herself uncharacteristically fumbling over her words.

"Oh? What was it like then?" Sasha angles her head to punctuate her question.

"I…" Becky trails off with a huff as even she doesn't entirely know what she means. "Look, it's been a while and I think maybe you and I got off on kind of an awkward start. Maybe I can...I dunno, buy you a drink and we can chat? If you're interested?"

Sasha's eyes narrow just a fraction as she examines Becky as if she's trying to figure something out. She's silent for so long that for a moment Becky begins to wonder if physically shoving her own foot in her mouth would've been an option than throwing that out. She's just about to apologize for the suggestion when Sasha hums.

"I don't usually go out on dates with one night stands—"

"It's not a date. Sorry if I—"

"But maybe I'm willing to make an exception."

Becky's eyes go wide as she suddenly feels Sasha's hands on her backside. She jolts and immediately flushes red as she instinctively takes a look around to see if anyone's watching them. When she looks back at Sasha, she finds that the other woman has commandeered her phone and is now holding it out for her to unlock. Complying, she watches as Sasha taps away in silence before pushing the device back in her chest.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Becky."

She notices how Sasha makes a point to brush against her as she moves past and it's everything she can do not to drop her own damn phone as she watches the woman gracefully disappear into the crowd. Swallowing thickly, she risks a glance down at her phone only to find a new name and number entered into her contacts. She's so lost on staring at it, that she jumps when a hand claps down on her shoulder.

"Dude, what'd she say?" Ronda inquires nosily as she attempts to peer at the screen.

Locking her phone, Becky only shakes her head and slips her phone back into her back pocket. Of all the things to happen at this shitty reunion, _that_ certainly wasn't something she was expecting and she sure as hell isn't complaining about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to be doing Fun-shot Fridays to dust some of these cobwebs off! Hope you all enjoy this cute little one :D


End file.
